The King and The She-Wolf
by Red Swarm
Summary: The Volturi are the unofficial royalty of the vampire world. The La Push wolves are about to learn the shifter world has it own royal hierarchy. Leah Clearwater has worked to overcome the challenges in her life. But a chance encounter changes everything. Nothing is as it seems . The La Push packs will have to choose sides in a struggle for power and glory.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

* * *

Jeroisa capital city of Lucacini  
A small country near Romania  
1986

Unknown POV

Melodious notes filled the air in a rhythmic chant of immense sorrow. The alpha Matthew Elijah K Hemming knelt in the sanctuary of the small historic church. His tightly clasped fingers, the only clue to his emotions. He couldn't accept that his Ioana, was the latest causality of the shifter wars. She hadn't deserved this. He should have been more vigilant while she was still alive. But, hindsight would not help her now. This was far from over.

Matthew found his thoughts turning to his plans for the next few days. After a few minutes spent focused on revenge, he reminded himself that Ioana's memorial service was not the place for such thoughts. His time would come.

Adam Lightfoot pushed an unruly lock of hair out of his face. His pack was in shambles. The alpha in deep mourning with little hope of recovery. The demise of the matriarch of pack Hemming, had sent ripples of shock throughout the shifter world. Officially Ioana died as a result of her injuries from a hit and run accident. But, in reality her death was a targeted attack on the most powerful Alpha in Lucacini.

As beta of the Hemming pack, the safety of its matriarch had been his responsibility. But, Ioana hadn't wanted protection. She decided to ignore any danger and live life on her own terms. Matthew had indulged her to a point, but insisted she have guards. The alpha had been confident in the protectors chosen for her. Even now Adam could not credit what had happened. Namely, Ioana being struck down by her own body guards. Adam felt a lone tear run down his face. He had failed his alpha pair in so many ways.

In the immediate aftermath of Ioana's death, those loyal to Pack Hemming closed ranks to protect a vulnerable secret. Ioana left a son, born just before she died. Matthew decided to send the baby into hiding. He would be placed with a human foster family far from the packs. This was no life for an infant.

The sudden silence in the church pulled Adam from his inner thoughts. The chanting had ended. He caught his alpha's eye and nodded almost imperceptibly. The baby was safe. Matthew was free to carry out his plans.

Later that day

Ross Baptiste waited until Matthew Hemming was alone before approaching him. The alphas eyes narrowed for an instant as they came to rest on the astrologer "You have my attention," he said. Ross spoke quietly, "The stars have aligned. A lupa has been born". The Alpha locked eyes with him speechless. This changed everything! Ross was rarely wrong in interpreting the stars. On the day Ioana was being eulogized, across the world Harry and Sue Clearwater welcomed a new baby girl.

* * *

A/N: Lupa is latin for she-wolf.


	2. Chapter 2: Pomp and Circumstance

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements***

* * *

Chapter two: Pomp and Circumstance

Twenty Six years later

Mesquite University School of Medicine  
Scottsdale, Arizona

**Leah's POV  
**

There is a palpable sense of excitement in the air. All around me roll upon roll of my fellow graduates sit distinguished in their black caps and gowns. I have had an amazing time here at Mesquite full of ups and downs. I have met some genuine friends, and enjoyed the "college experience". Arriving on campus four years ago, I had no idea what to expect. I still remember collecting freebies at the new student fair….

"Graduating with honors, Doctor Leah Clearwater." Dean Jamison has announced my name. This is my moment! I am slightly nervous balancing on my four-inch heels as I sashay toward the stage. Loud cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd. I even hear a bull horn. "Go Leah," I can distinguish Seth's voice even from here. He flew down early with mom to attend my hooding ceremony. The kid cried when I recited the Hippocratic Oath.

Many of the people I consider family are here, the elders, the packs, the Blacks, The Uleys, and more than a few friends. Quite frankly, I appreciate everyone being here. A few years back some of us weren't on speaking terms. It all started around the time my ex-fiance the Alpha Sam Uley and I had a messy break up. It was a devastating time for me. Things have gradually changed for me and mine. They encouraged me to begun this journey. And they are here today with me to celebrate the culmination of it.

I waved at them setting off a new barrage of camera flashes, cheering and crying babies, as I left the platform and took my seat. It's so surreal that I am a doctor! "As I send you out into the world of your respective disciplines, one word sums up how I feel: humbled. I certify you are now official graduates of Mesquite University School of Medicine congratulations," President Hayden has concluded his closing remarks and it's time for the recessional. What's next for Leah Clearwater? I will spend time vacationing in New York, before returning home to start my residency at Forks General Hospital.

Mom and I have a per-arranged site to meet up and I slowly made my way over. Seth was the first to spot me. He lifted and swung me around in the air offering congratulations. As soon as my feet hit the pavement I ran over to hug my mother. She held me like she didn't want to let me go. The elders and packs greeted me. Jacob Black pretended to wrestle me to the ground. The Uleys hung back a little uncertain how I would receive them. "Hello Emily that must be Levi," I said referring to the toddler she was holding. Sam looked relieved. Couldn't they let it go already? Yes I used to love Sam. He will always have a place in my heart. Am I still in love with him? No! I have moved on.

Losing Sam was the catalyst for where I am today. He left me for my cousin Emily just before I learned I can phase into a giant wolf. Things got worse when I had to join a wolf pack led by none other than Sam. Once I learned my pack brothers and I are telepathically linked, I fell apart. I know people break up all the time. But, I had to be constantly in the pack mind, watching episodes of the Sam and Emily show.

Back then my pack brothers were too inexperienced to help me cope. I ended up alienating them with my constant grief and acting out. I had a reprieve when an internal conflict split the pack in two. I joined the outcast pack led by Alpha Jacob Black. It was just three of us, Jacob, my brother Seth, and me. The dispute resolved itself when the packs had to work together during the Voltouri confrontation.

Things settled down after that. I poured all my energy into accelerated online classes and completed my undergraduate degree in just two years. I was accepted into several graduate schools, but Mesquite was the best fit .

Emily practically forced Levi into my arms. He is a striking kid with long hair and eyelashes a model would envy. Embry rushed over to introduce me to Levi's twin Lily. Apparently Embry imprinted on her when she was hours old. A little small talk and we walked to the parking lot to head over to the graduation party.

**Unknown Pov**

The La Push packs geared up for a celebration that evening. It's not everyday one of your own becomes a doctor. Let's hope they enjoy that last bit of normalcy. Forces were already in play that would change their lives forever.

* * *

Authors Notes:

First of all I want to thank everyone who left reviews. I greatly appreciated hearing from you. Guest reviewer asked if the baby is Leah's imprint. I can't give away the plot but I will say he plays a significant part in the story.

Please bear with me while I catch up on everything that happened since Breaking Dawn. I realize this is a short chapter but I had to cut it off here. Next chapter is the graduation party and some important back-story to the whole plot will be revealed.

I need another chapter and a half before I introduce the La Push packs to the greater shifter world.

Please feel free to review and let me know how I am doing. All for now=).


	3. Chapter 3: Celebration

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements***

* * *

**Jacob's Pov**

Leah happily bounced Levi Uley in her arms, while the toddler cooed towards his twin sister. A collective sigh went through the crowd of familiar people standing around. Some were relieved, others disappointed.

My dad whispered to Old Quil, "See? I told you". I hid my smile, he was playing cool. Two minutes ago he was a bundle of nerves waiting for Leah's reaction to Sam and Emily. As for me, I couldn't be more proud of my beta. She handled the meeting gracefully. There wasn't a single trace of the old bitter Leah.

"I won! Let me play," Claire said to Quil in a low voice. Wait a minute! Quil was making bets about this with Claire? Why would he do something like that? She was just a little girl when Sam married Emily. She used to hang around the pack a lot, perhaps her photographic memory picked up on a lot more than we realized.

Seth and I locked eyes as an unspoken message passed between us, it was time to nip this in the bud. Quil must have caught that, because he gave us a disapproving look. He held up his phone and said, "She won a game." I felt slightly embarrassed and lowered my head in apology.

Leah barely had time say hello to anyone, before I saw Seth's hand on her back gently pushing her towards the exit. Not that I blame him, he was already sweating through his dress shirt. It was almost seven-thirty in the evening, and the Arizona heat was still relentless. I scanned the area looking for Embry since we were riding together. He jerked his head towards the parking lot, indicating he was ready to go.

I turned towards Quil and almost laughed out loud. Claire was reaching for his phone, he held it away from her. Unable to reach it she looked down and her chin began to quiver. In a few seconds he gave into her sad expression and handed her the phone. I rolled my eyes at him. "Really man? You fell for that?" I asked. He just shrugged and looked at me sheepishly.

Clair smirked proudly in a way that said the subject was closed, and if it wasn't she'd throw a fit. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Claire was nine years old! Who yields to a child like that? OK maybe I would have, but Bella and Edward never let me spoil Nessie.

I mumbled under my breath. My pack had changed while I was living in New Hampshire. Embry cleared his throat, "Are you guys ready?" he asked. We loaded into his rental car, and I programmed the GPS with the address listed on the invitation. Claire and Quil sat in the back seat, playing more games on his phone.

Embry drove for fifteen minutes through Old Town Scottsdale. Then down a side road leading to a large adobe complex. A freestanding sign announced itself: Red Mountain Country Club. Two buildings shared a parking lot. A few chartered buses idled outside unloading passengers. At least half of La Push is here. Leah graduating from medical school is a big deal for the tribe.

Embry and I followed Quil and Claire across the lot behind a stream of people headed towards the larger building. The main doors opened into a foyer with large windows spanning from floor to ceiling. A life-size caricature of Leah wearing a graduation gown stood proudly near the guest book. We approached the low marble steps leading into the banquet hall.

Buffet tables lined the right wall while round tables covered in black linens lined the rest of the room save the center which was left empty to serve as a dance floor. Quileute red graduation confetti added a touch of whimsy. Chairs covered in gold linens were neatly arranged around each table giving them an elegant look. A large banner hanging from the ceiling covered in gold and black stars said "Congratulations Leah". A stage occupied the left side of the room, where a trio of musicians were playing soulful traditional songs.

The elders except for Sue were near the stage pointing out people in the crowd and waving. Various groups of people stood around talking and laughing. Paul and Rachel were sitting near the back exit. He saw me and motioned me over to join them. As I worked my way over to their table people kept stopping me to say hello. I'd been away from La Push as long as Leah. I felt someone bump into my back and turned to find Seth standing there with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Where's Leah?" I asked looking down at his plate. "I'm hungry too but I don't think they've opened the buffet yet," I added.

"These are for Rachael," he replied as if that explained it, and I guess it did.

Paul smirked at me while I sat down. I ignored him, and watched Seth tend to my sister. He served her the strawberries and asked if she wanted anything else. The fool began to massage her shoulders. What the hell Seth? Rachael is Paul's imprint not yours. I felt my body tense.

Paul noticed my confusion and said, "We think he will imprint on the baby."

Seth looked around to see if anyone else had been watching. I guess he realized his actions could stir up some gossip. "Embry spoiled Emily when she was pregnant with Lily," he said defensively.

Rachel's eyes twinkled. "Sam got mad and kicked him out when he started offering foot rubs," she teased.

Paul laughed out loud, "You can rub Rachel's feet whenever you want. I'm not insecure like Sam," he said grinning at Seth.

I sensed an undercurrent between the two men. Before I could delve into it, Seth changed the subject. "Jacob do you still feel the pull?" he asked. Paul and I were shocked, why would he bring _that_ up?

Rachel looked at the three of us, "What pull?" she asked.

Paul and Seth are the only two people I confided in about my imprint.

Paul looked around nervously and said, "Now is not the time to discuss this."

"Rachel we're taking Leah dancing later, do you and Paul want to come?" I asked hoping to distract her.

I wasn't getting off that easily. At that exact moment my phone vibrated on the table. Nessie's name flashed on the screen:

Nessie:_ Jake guess what?_

Me: ?

Nessie:_ Nahuel popped the question_

Me: _About time! Grats_

Me: _What r u doing rite now?_

Nessie:_ Going 2 tell parents_

Me:_ Good Luck!_

Nessie:_ TTYL_

I must have been grinning like a fool based on the looks I was getting.

Rachel was the first to speak, "OK I'll bite, what's going on Jacob?"

Crap! It looked like we would be having that discussion after all. "Nessie just got engaged to Nahuel," I replied waiting for her reaction.

She looked at me wide-eyed. "Jacob you're OK with this?" she asked.

"Sure, Sure, I gave her my blessing, " I answered with my arms crossed.

"What does Quil think about this?" Paul asked with a look of dismay in his eyes.

"I haven't told him yet. Look... we really need to discuss this with the whole pack and probably the elders_." There were many nights I spent tossing and turning over the decision to leave Quil in the dark about my imprint. But, each imprint relationship is different and should follow its own course. My role as imprinter is to be whatever Nessie needs me to be. As far as anything personal_, "I have always loved Nessie. But I'm not in love with her. I never have been," I said.

Seth lowered his voice, "Jacob one more question and I'll drop it." Resigned I tossed my arms up in the air, he was going to ask me anyway, "Since you can't see other women clearly. What happens if you start to have feelings for her?"

That one was easy. "Seth, I can't worry about feelings I don't have. And I have always been able to see other women clearly," I stated.

A ripple through the crown distracted us from the conversation. People began to look up, a few started pointing, and others were craning their necks to see what all the fuss was. At first I couldn't quite see over the crowd. Then I saw Sam and Emily approaching the group of elders near the stage. His face was slightly red and I could tell he was embarrassed by all of the attention. Sam has matured a lot in the last few years. When Sam began his service on the tribal council, he and Emily became VIP's back in La Push.

Two years after the Volturi confrontation Sam and I reunited the packs. I am the official alpha. But, when I moved I put Sam in charge with Paul as beta. Leah was leaving for college and would be away from La Push. Normally a wolf pack can't thrive with two alpha's, but it has worked surprisingly well for us. Sam runs with the pack as Alpha, and I serve as his adviser. It's quite a role reversal from when I first phased and took him as my mentor.

As the old and new alphas, Sam and I will have to decide the pack hierarchy now that I'm moving back to La Push. I'm leaning towards keeping things as they are and would remain content with my role as pack adviser. Sam has always enjoyed being alpha more than me. Paul is nervous about his position as beta. But, I plan to designate Leah as official pack doctor. She'll have enough on her plate working at the hospital. She doesn't need to worry about patrol schedules.

Leah still carrying Levi Uley made her way into the room following behind Sam and Emily. She balanced him on her hip as she went to join the elders. When my dad began his welcome home speech, her smile could have lit up a Christmas tree. Old Quil stepped up and offered Leah his arm, and she let him lead her over to the VIP table. He motioned for her to take her seat. She settled into her chair as gracefully as possible for someone holding a toddler.

Old Quil took the microphone and made an announcement, "Friends and Family on behalf of the Clearwater family, I would like to thank you for coming. Relax, enjoy your evening, and celebrate with us". The buffet is now open. I'd ask our official La Push protectors to wait until everyone else is served with the exception of our guest of honor." He smiled towards Leah as the audience laughed. Our eating habits were well known in La Push.

The party was full of food, fun, laughter and congratulatory speeches. The most memorable was Sue's. The elders presented Leah with a plaque which would hang in the tribal headquarters. The music was excellent.

Things started winding down around midnight. We eventually talked Rachel and Paul into going clubbing with us, while waiting for Seth to drop off Quil at the airport. When we finally left nearly an hour later, we caught Leah fussing with her make-up. Seth leaned in to whisper, "You look amazing Leah".

I agreed with him. I almost didn't recognize Leah when she crossed that stage earlier. Her Louis Vuitton heels emphasized her toned legs, scarlet nail polish contrasting nicely with her gorgeous skin. Her shoulder-length A-line cut was sexy with red highlights. If I hadn't seen her myself, I would never have believed it. This new Leah is a mystery. I couldn't stop thinking of how she used to be, back in La Push when we were all in the pack together.

For our after party Seth chose "The Hunt", a club located near a residential area. It didn't look like anything special outside, but when we stepped in it felt like a different world! The walls and floors were illuminated in what would have otherwise been a dark room. There were tables and booths towards the back. Vivid colors faded in and out alternating between red, blue, purple, yellow and green. A live band was playing from a loft above the dance floor, and the ceiling was a giant mirror. My augmented vision added an extra tint to the flashing colors so it looked like everything had a halo. The first thing I noticed was the bartender watching us way to closely. He motioned to the waitress who resembled a 1960's throwback complete with tie dyed t-shirt and feathered headband. "Our guests will want the special," he said winking at me knowingly.

My senses started going haywire. I had the distinct feeling that we were being watched. My wolf instincts automatically kicked in and I began to scan the room. Everything seemed normal. Then I noticed the underlying scent of shifters distorted by the cigarette smoke and perfumes in the room. At first I was puzzled, I remembered Seth had been here before; but even so I still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about this place. Maybe I was just tired. There is a reason shifters prefer rural areas. Sometimes the energy and adrenalin in highly populated areas wreaks havoc on our senses.

A man swooped in on us wrapping his arm around Leah. She laughed and hugged him enthusiastically. "Everyone meet Dario." she said.

Oh yea, Leah had invited a "friend". She didn't introduce Dario as her boyfriend, but something in their body language suggested that they were a couple. I can't really describe him as chubby, but he could stand to hit the gym. His nondescript brown hair was parted on the side and slicked back with copious amounts of gel. He was wearing thick rimmed black glasses complete with coke bottle lenses. The scruffy stubble on his chin only added to the "nerd" look. He made me uncomfortable. I wondered if Leah choose him because he was the polar opposite of Sam.

"Hi, I've got a table for us," he said.

We got ourselves seated and Dario treated us to the first round of drinks. "Here's to Leah," Seth said raising his beer in salute. We raised our drinks and clicked them against Seth's. "To Leah" we all said in unison. I took my first sip...wow this was potent stuff. I turned my beer around and read the label. It was imported, bottled in Lucacini.

"Thank you," Leah said softly.

She rushed through her beer before turning to her "friend". "What does a girl have to do to get a dance around here?"' she asked him. Dario promptly rose and escorted her to the dance floor. They disappeared in the crowd, emerging half an hour later only to drink a little more. Leah exchanged dance partners. I stayed at my seat content to relax and catch up with Rachel.

Paul finally asked about my plans for the pack. I was about to answer him when Leah walked over with her arms looped around Dario. "We're going to head over to Dario's place. You guys stay and have fun," she said reaching for her purse. Her eyes seemed unfocused, her voice breathless. _Is she tipsy?_

I grabbed her hand and asked, "Are you sure Leah?" I wasn't really worried since Dario was her "friend". Her wolf metabolism would quickly burn off any effects from the liquor, and she is a force to be reckoned with.

"I'm more than sure," she whispered suggestively too low for the human ear to hear.

She leaned in and kissed on Seth's forehead. "I'll call you in the morning kid," she told him.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Have fun but be careful and don't forget our flight leaves at 12:30. Be there to see mom off".

She swatted at his arm and said, "Mom would kill me if I forgot. Goodnight guys."

Rachael waited for the door to close behind them before turning to Seth, "You're awfully calm for a guy whose sister is getting laid".

He shrugged, "I doubt it's the first time. Those two have been close for years."

About two hours and five rounds of drinks later, my feelings of unease returned. Something was off about this club, from the too observant bartender to the special drinks being served. Paul and Seth should have caught on, but they were drunker than they should have been.

I limited myself to two beers. I couldn't shake the feeling that this bar serving drinks potent enough to intoxicate us was no coincidence. I glanced across the table and saw Rachael falling asleep. Seth and Paul didn't notice.

Something was very wrong. Two wolves ignoring the needs of an imprint? That was unprecedented. Paul started to sip on his beer, but I cut him off. My wolf senses were wary and alert. "We're leaving" I said abruptly signaling the waitress for our check.

To my surprise the bartender personally bought my receipt over. "Was everything satisfactory Mr. Black?" he asked reading the name on my credit card.

His question was innocent enough, but his tone of voice suggested an inquiry beyond what was asked. His interest in us was personal, he must have noticed my suspicion. I locked eyes with him to show I wasn't intimidated. "Fine," I said ending the conversation. Maybe he'd mistaken us for someone else. Perhaps some outside force like the Volturi was involved. Whatever it was, I wanted no part of it. I could feel his eyes on my back until the door of the club closed behind me.

* * *

A/N: First of all I want to acknowledge and thank everyone who left me reviews. Feedback inspires me to write better chapters. I also want to thank everyone for reading this.

We are mostly up to date on what happened to the packs after Breaking Dawn.

I need to clarify a couple of things for this story:

Jacob's imprint is not broken, it's still in place. He moved to New Hampshire with Edward, Bella, Rosalee and Emmett to be near Nessie while the Cullens attended Dartmouth.

Most people in La Push think the protectors are some type of security force, who provide "Service to the Tribe".

In the first half of the next chapter we find out the truth about Leah and Dario's relationship. Then we are moving on to the La Push Pack/shifter world part of the story. I have a couple of nice twist planned. All for now =)


	4. Chapter 4: I didn't see that coming

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements*****

Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.

* * *

**Leah's Pov**

I could feel my body heat rising as we moved to the music. 'Now what?" he whispered in my ear. I felt his gaze and met it, his eyes faintly puzzled. Strange I'd never noticed how pretty his eyes are. "Are you going to strip me right here on the dance floor?" he teased. They say alcohol loosens inhibitions, they're wrong it vanquishes them. Perfectly sober I would never make moves on Dario. Luckily he was even drunker than me.

He leaned in closer, held me a little tighter and said, "I want you".

"Let's go to your place," I suggested.

He stared at me, uncertainly, "Are you sure Leah?"

Maybe it should have felt wrong encouraging him. But, it had been a long time since I'd been intimate; and his hands on me were meeting needs I didn't know I had. I leaned in to whisper, "Don't." Dario still looked dubious so I took matters into my own hands. "Come on Dar we both need...," before I could finish he took my hand and marched confidently off the dance floor.

I barely had time to wrap my arm around his as the crowd parted granting us a clear path to our table. I was literally hanging off of him.

"We're going to head over to Dario's place. You guys stay and have fun," I said reaching for my purse.

Jacob glanced at Seth who shrugged his shoulders.

Jacob grabbed my hand, "Are you sure Leah?" he demanded.

I released a pent up breath and tried to reassure him. I wasn't going to let Jacob in some "big brother mode" guilt me out of getting some. I quickly said my goodbyes to them.

I overheard Rachel comment, "You're awfully calm for a guy whose sister is getting laid."

Seth's reply caught me off guard, "I doubt it's the first time. Those two have been close for years."

I smiled, apparently our ruse was successful. A few years ago I got an idea from that movie, "My Fake Fiancé". _"But Leah, she's just coming to spend Christmas with you," Dario scowled at me. "You don't know my mother. She'll worry and confide in my aunt, who will gossip about me to everyone," I said. Dario sighed, "Oh Leah! Why don't we just play the part? Instead of introducing me as your boyfriend, we could hold hands, make excuses to be alone a few moments," he suggested. I grinned at him "I'll take it," I said._ At some point mom told Seth about "us".

Dario slid behind me into the taxi and reached over taking me into an embrace. He leaned back against the seat and began pressing his warm lips to mine. Dario Blaze was kissing me! Next thing I knew the driver was opening the door for us.

The driver rolled his eyes as Dario paid while I was undoing his buttons. I ran my fingers underneath his shirt, a sense of wonder hit me. He'd been keeping secrets under those over-sized sweatshirts he favored. I could feel his well-developed abs under my fingertips. But I wanted more! I wanted to see and taste skin.

The next few moments were a blur. The two of us almost fell into the room when Dario opened his front door. I didn't realize he was peeling my dress off until he helped me step out of it. He lifted me bridal style, quite a feat seeing as I'm much taller than he is.

I made a sound of protest when he broke our kiss to open his bedroom door. But soon enough those strong arms were again surrounding me. He laid me on the bed following me down and drawing me into his embrace. He moaned when I pulled him closer.

Suddenly I felt natures call, all of those beers finally caught up to me. I briefly contemplated holding it but no. I pushed slightly against his shoulders, "Dario where's your bathroom?"

He leaned back and gestured with his head before leaning in for a lingering kiss. "Don't keep me waiting beautiful," he whispered.

I was impressed Dario was full of surprises tonight. My legs felt wobbly when I slid off the bed and headed in the general direction he'd indicated. Dario's bathroom was huge, and ultra-modern, all shinny surfaces and chrome. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie.

When I stepped back into the bedroom Dario was laying with his back to me. He looked smoking hot framed against his royal blue sheets. Just as I was about to climb back onto the bed he snored very softly. He fell asleep on me?

I pressed my hands against my forehead and let out a long sigh. I don't know if I felt disappointed or relieved. Dario and I are best friends and it finally occurred to me that sex between us might not be the best idea. My guardian angel must have been working overtime on my behalf.

I looked around and found one of my heels on the floor. I guess the rest of my things were still in the living room. I tried to be quiet as I let myself out of the bedroom. The main room reminded me of the Cullen house with its open floor plan, vaulted ceilings and blonde wood floors. A split level separated the kitchen and dining nook from the main living space. Low angular sofas and two modern sling chairs were arranged around a woven rug making a conversation area. A pool table took up the space behind the sofa.

The room was immaculate except for the trail of Dario and my clothes leading to...Wow! My gaze landed on a large mural that dominated the entire back wall. A depiction of a huge alpha wolf seated on a large boulder curved with symbols that remind me of my wolf tattoo. The wolf's coloring was a unique blend of black and white reminiscent of a purebred Siberian husky. The painting was so detailed, it was hard to miss the sadness in his piercing green eyes.

There was a human quality to those eyes and they were captivating. He seemed oddly familiar. Is he real? _No way, what's wrong with me?_ The artist's signature said "Chase Hemming 2009".

A voice behind me broke my reverie, "That's one of my favorites, it's pretty wild huh?" I jumped and began to notice things my wolf senses had been shouting at me all along. The slightly accelerated heartbeat, the clean woodsy scent of soap and aftershave. I turned and my breath caught in my throat. The man behind me was…perfect. Taller than me even in high heels, he was muscular but not bulky. His platinum blonde hair framed a ruggedly handsome face, chiseled with high cheekbones.

I could only stand there and watch while his gaze moved from me, to Dario's bedroom door, to the trail of clothing and finally back to me. He quickly lowered his eyes.

"The dreaded walk of shame," I blurted out without thinking. I slapped my hand over my mouth. _Did I really just say that out loud?_

His mouth quirked slightly obvious trying not to laugh. "Coinin Hemming," he managed to choke out.

"Leah Clearwater," I said raising my chin, ignoring the fact that I was standing there in black lacy underwear.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked turning to walk towards the kitchen.

He was giving me privacy, I quickly snatched up my clothes. Holding my dress in front of me I asked, "Is there a guest bathroom?" He looked over and his gray almost silver eyes met mine. There was some connection between us. It wasn't love at first sight but the attraction was defiantly there. I just knew this was someone I could lose my heart to.

He lowered his eyes. "First door on the left," he said indicating the hall near the pool table. "Gabby left some toiletries on the shelf next to the sink if you want to use them," he offered.

I don't know Gabby, but she likes nice things. I found an unused set of Chanel make-up brushes and a designer make up kit. A second basket held and assortment of expensive perfumes, lotions and some very nice lip gloss. I couldn't resist trying out the brushes. When I left home pampering myself became my guilty secret. I realize I'm compensating for all the times I felt unfeminine when running with the pack.

That said, I love massages, hair appointments, make-up, perfumes, you name it. Oh and not to mention shoes. But Alice has me covered there. She regularly ships me the latest shoes and purses from my favorite designers. Once I made myself presentable, I returned to the kitchen.

Coinin was pouring coffee and looked up when I came in. He carried two mugs over to the table and pushed one towards me. "You know miss Leah I have a theory for when things go south," he said.

I seated myself and pulled my mug towards me adding sugar. I looked up and raised my eyebrow inquiringly.

He lifted his mug and inhaled closing his eyes, "Whatever it is coffee can fix it."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me. He flashed me a boyish grin that all but melted my heart. "So how did you meet Dario?" he asked.

And there it was, Coinin might be attracted to me, but he'd met me fresh out of Dario's bed. For him dating me would be a violation of the friend code. Plus for all I knew he could be married or have a girlfriend.

I carefully considered my answer. "We both volunteered for the "Care for your heart" campaign my first year of medical school," I replied.

His face lit up. "Oh you're that Leah the doctor," he said.

I didn't know how to answer that so we sat sipping our coffee in silence.

I kept watching him unobtrusively. His graceful movements reminded me of a dancer, it's intriguing how such a tall man can be so light on his feet. Emotionally I'd never have to worry about him imprinting. He was the whole package, everything I'd want in a mate. I'd have to approach this with care and get Dario to help me.

I drained my coffee and said, "It was nice meeting you Coinin but I need to call a cab and get going."

He nodded his head and said, "Likewise Leah, Do you mind if I don't wait up with you? I'm feeling a little under the weather."

We shook hands and I noticed he was running a fever.

**Adam Lightfoot's**** Pov**

I could smell the shifter as soon as I parked. I closed my eyes and began a slow deep breathing, allowing my wolf senses free reign to reconnoiter the area. I detected two familiar scents to match the heartbeats inside the house. One belonged to Dario. The other one surprised me. What was Coinin doing home? He should still to be on his hiking trip to Denali National Park.

I didn't recognize the third scent. It's strange, yet distinct. A smell such as this can only belong to a shifter, and it's fresh not more than two hours old. Had Matthew sent someone new down or did Coinin phase? I didn't sense any immediate danger, but I was still cautious as I let myself into the house.

The place was quiet except for the low sounds of the television coming from Coinin's room. His door was partly open so I pushed it in to find him propped up on his pillows. He was holding a bottle of NyQuil.

"Hey Adam what's up?" He greeted me.

"Hi Coinin, I thought you were in Alaska," I replied.

"I caught some type of bug and flew home early," he said ruefully.

His words confirmed what I already knew. Pack Hemming was about to gain a new shifter. All the signs where there. Pups always have growth spurts and get sick before they phase for the first time. Coinin appeared to have grown more than four inches since I last saw him. I could smell the sweat from his fever. He would phase within the next three days at most.

With his first phase imminent, he and I would be flying out to Washington for him to change among our allies in Upper Makah. Coinin's approaching shift failed to explain the question at hand.

"Did you call your mother? Has anyone been in to check on you?" I asked. I needed a plausible explanation for the lingering shifter scent.

He looked at me curiously. "No! I didn't want to worry my mom. The only new person around here has been Dario's friend," he said. His next words blew me away, "I lent some of Gabby's toiletries to Dario's date. I hope you don't mind."

Coinin misinterpreted the look of surprise that crossed my face. He grinned and said, "I know you don't gossip but yea Dario actually had a girl here." He had no idea of the significance of his words. Pack Hemming had been searching for the lupa for many years. If there was a strange girl here the shifter scent had to be hers.

I raised my eyebrows "She was here tonight?" I asked barely daring to breath.

Seeing my curiosity he laughed, "Yes you missed her by maybe an hour."

"Did you get her name?" I asked casually.

"Leah Clearwater, and get this she's a doctor," he replied.

"Leah Clearwater," I tested the name on my tongue. "lpsa domina Lupus," we have found you," I said to myself.

* * *

A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who left me reviews. I appreciate you taking time to leave me feedback. It really helps me evaluate and improve my writing.

Next chapter: Adam steps up his effort to track down the she-wolf Leah now that he knows her identity. It's back to Washington as the La Push pack meets a new wolf.

lpsa domina Lupus is Latin for "Lady she wolf" per Google Translate.

I wanted to clarify: The shifters got drunk at the bar, they didn't burn off the alcohol. It was a new experience for them.


	5. Chapter 5: Phase

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements*****

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.**

* * *

**Adam's Lightfoot's Pov**

The surveillance footage from the home security system focused on a cab as the driver came around to open the door. Dario slid out and reached in to help the female out. I froze the frame. I was looking at a real lupa! It's both startling and amazing.

Wow she looked...well she looked like us. I saw a beautiful girl with unique shifter features. She had the exaggerated height, the muscular build, abet more refined on her, and a wolf tattoo on her right arm. I couldn't stop staring at her picture.

Eventually, I typed her name into a search engine and combed through the image results looking for a match. On page three I found a picture of a man with the same tattoo cutting a ribbon with a small group of people. I clicked on the picture and it took me to the official website of the Quileute Nation.

On the home page was an article about the grand opening of a new community center in La Push Washington. I read the caption. Left to right: Sam Uley, Quil Ateara the third, Billy Black, and Sue Clearwater. _This Sam Uley is a shifter. He and the Lupa must be tied to Pack Bishop in Upper Makah._ I clicked on the upcoming events window and read an announcement of Leah Clearwater's graduation. I dialed Alpha Hemming's personal cell.

"Lightfoot? About damned time you called," his voice answered.

I got right to the point, "Everything is wrapped up, but we have some new… developments Matt. Coinin is about to phase." There was an uncomfortable pause. _You and I both know Coinin should have phased in his teens, unless he inherited a dormant form of the gene._ "Look Matt Ioana...," I began.

He cut me off, "What else Adam?"

_I shouldn't have brought her up_. I dropped my bombshell, "lpsa domina Lupus is one Leah Clearwater, a Quileute out of La Push Washington.

He whistled softly and said, "Good work Adam! Have you initiated contact with her?"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "There's more to it, she may be linked to Pack Bishop," I replied, my voice trailing off.

He said "Adam?"

"Yes I'm still here. This doesn't look good. Upper Makah and the Quileute reservation are about an hour apart. I find it hard to believe two different packs could live in such close proximity and not be aware of each other," I said

"What did Bishop have to say?" he asked.

"I haven't spoken with him. I just identified Ms. Clearwater a few minutes ago," I admitted.

A couple of minutes went by before he spoke, "I want you to look further into this Adam. And for the record, I hope you're wrong."

"I'm already on it. I'll call you when I have something," I said before ending the call.

**_Coinin's Pov_**

Adam took the exit leading to the small private air park and drove along a road parallel to the airstrip. He turned into a small parking area near one of several hangers dotting the landscape. A sleek private jet stood just outside the hanger with the door opened. Three tall muscular men stood waiting near the aircraft.

Adam got out and waited for me before locking the car. We walked over and he introduced me to the pilot and co-pilot, a pair of twins with matching buzz cuts. The flight attendant who bore a strong family resemblance to them, introduced himself. They spoke with thick European accents. As soon as we boarded, the flight attendant raised the steps and secured the door. Adam stood near the cockpit talking quietly to the twins.

I spent most of the flight trying to get comfortable, crossing one leg and then the other, adjusting myself repeatedly. I started to drift off but the intense smell of shrimp mixed with spices, soy sauce, honey, garlic, ginger, onions, and cloves made it impossible to sleep. I opened my eyes. The flight attendant was offering some type of stir fried shrimp entree. Adam's eyes lifted to me before he waved the food away.

I sat still waiting for the smell to subside. When it lingered I shot out of my seat barely making it to the lavatory before I emptied the sparse contents of my stomach. I splashed my face with water. The cool felt refreshing on my feverish skin.

I glanced at my face in the mirror wondering if I knew the man staring back at me. The overhead lights were unusually bright almost blinding. These changes to the intensity of my senses had been occurring randomly for the last week. I couldn't accept the only explanation I'd been offered.

A few hours ago in my room Adam pulled a chair up to the bed and straddled it facing me. He spoke quietly, "Coinin let me describe your symptoms. You have a slight headache and feel lightheaded. Sometimes your vision or hearing becomes sharper seeming to zoom in and out. Your jaw, arms, legs and tailbone ache. The fever runs through your body like it's trying to consume you, and none of your clothes fit."

"Is there a point to this?" I asked.

He sighed softly and said, "You have a genetic condition inherited from your biological father…you are a shape-shifter. Right now your body is changing to accommodate your first shift or as we call it phase. I wish I had more time to prepare you, but we didn't expect you to change. We wanted you to enjoy a normal life before bringing you into all of this."

"What gives Adam?" I asked. I rolled over and adjusted my pillow, "I feel like crap and you want to tell scary stories?

All he said was, "Coinin humor me."

I adjusted my aching body seeking comfort, "Adam get out!" I grumbled. Oh did I mention I've been having anger issues?

I heard him rise from the chair, "OK, but I'm calling in that favor that you owe me".

Ten years ago my mom announced that she was going to a conference and would be spending the night an hour away in the city. I decided to take her favorite car for a joyride with a few friends. We drove around all night. I thought that I was free and clear, but my mom noticed the extra 200 miles on her odometer and came down on me hard. She would have grounded me for the rest of my life if Adam hadn't smoothed things over with her. I thanked him and swore that I would return the favor one day.

"What do you want?" I hissed

"Let's go upstairs so you can watch me phase" he said. There was no humor in his voice.

Adam was making me angry. I rolled over and lifted one eyelid, "Right Now?" I stalled. He had left the room.

"Yes now," he called back.

Adam and I have been friends for a long time. I didn't think he was delusional, yet he was asking me to believe he's a "shape-shifter". I rolled out of bed and stomped my way upstairs into the large sparsely furnished room originally designed to be a home theater. Various rugs were scattered around. Two wing-back chairs, a bookcase, and a floor lamp sat against the wall near a large window. Double doors on the far wall led into the master bedroom suite. Adam uses this part of the house. Dario and I rarely come up here.

He was closing the privacy shades when I came in. "Shh don't wake Dario," he said. He turned to face me pulling his polo shirt over his head before unzipping his jeans. "Lesson One: Don't wear your favorite clothes until you have control of your phasing. This looks easy, but it takes years to master," he stated.

"Seriously Adam years? You're not much older than I am," I snorted.

His eyebrows went up. "Listen pup, I'm old enough to be your great-grandfather. Now watch and learn," he retorted.

I leaned against the wall... _OH CRAP! _One minute Adam was standing there. The change was so seamless I almost missed it, just a blur and in his place stood the largest gray wolf I've ever laid eyes on. It stepped over Adams jeans which were laying intact on the floor. The wolf blurred and Adam was once again standing there. He picked up a pair of basketball shorts I hadn't noticed and pulled them on. He looked me straight in the eye. "Any questions?" he asked. It all seemed to happen in an instant.

I couldn't form any words so I just shook my head. He nodded "Good. You and I will be flying to Washington to be the guest of one Pack Bishop. Our flight leaves in five hours. Everyone on board will be shifters so there is no danger if you phase early. You still with me Coinin?" I nodded and he advised me to get some rest.

The plane hit a pocked of turbulence pulling me back to reality. I reluctantly made my way back to my seat and settled in. Adam handed me a glass of ice water with lemon slices. "Here sip on this and try to relax Coinin. We're almost there," he said.

We got into Port Angeles late in the afternoon. Adam rented a Jeep and we started the hour long drive, to a little town the name of which escaped me at the time_ Folks_? Adam told me we would be staying outside of the town well away from any populated areas. The monotony of watching the paved road as the miles fell away lured me into sleep.

I roused when the Jeep slowed and came to a stop. We stepped out into the cleared area in front of a two story rustic lodge style house. A flagstone porch led to the entryway. Adam walked over and removed the key from an envelope that had been taped to the door. I pulled our bags from the back of the jeep. The whole house was decorated with an Early American theme.

The first thing I did was take a nice hot shower and lay down for another nap. I woke up feeling energetic and refreshed. Hiking is in my blood and I wanted to get out and explore the forest. I dressed in jeans, hiking boots and a warm shirt. I looked around for my backpack and checked the contents, compass, canteen, and dried fruit. I tossed my cell phone inside and went downstairs.

Adam looked up from his laptop when I entered the kitchen. Apparently he had gone out because two Styrofoam trays of take-out along with several grocery bags cluttered the counter. Without asking I opened one and devoured the grilled chicken sandwich and fruit salad I found inside. I opened my backpack and began to fill the canteen with water.

"OH we're feeling better," Adam said from behind me.

I grinned, he knew me so well. "I'm going for a hike, I won't be long a couple of hours," I told him.

He picked up the envelope that came with the house keys and took out some papers glancing at them. "Our nearest neighbors the Cullens live about five miles north of here. Just avoid that area and any hikers you run into. You still have a couple of days before you phase, but don't overdo it. If you start feeling sick call me on your cell phone and I'll come find you," he said. I didn't argue figuring it was in my best interest to listen him.

About an hour into the hike my senses sharpened when I caught a stench that didn't belong in nature. It aggravated the hell out of me and burnt my nose. Instinctively I began to follow it aiming to destroy the source. A white hot pulsing pain began in the back of my neck and spread to my extremities._ Oh Crap, Oh Crap..._

My arms folded at the elbow and froze. I watched my sleeves tear apart. And then my skin fell apart, I could feel my bones and tendons snapping, moving around reforming. I screamed. An awful howl filled the air as the pain gradually subsided. I realized it came from me. My whole body felt different. I looked down and saw two white paws instead of hands. My clothes lay shredded on the ground around me. _Oh Crap, Oh Crap, I need to find Adam. _

I felt disoriented as I started hearing voices in my head. "Who's Adam? Wait did we get someone new?" a disembodied voice asked. Just then I caught the odor again only now it was much worse. My aggression level rose accordingly and I automatically started tracking it. _Sniff, Sniff find and destroy!_

A second voice spoke in my head, "What the heck? He's tracking a leech". I heard another howl a short distance from me. The second voice spoke again sounding panicky, "That's one of the Cullens! Stop him Quil you're closer!" I felt a strange ripple just as the first voice said, "Brady get Sam I'm almost to him."

Two things happened at once a third deep voice joined the conversation, "No need Brady. What's going on?" A huge chocolate brown wolf with a lighter brown face jumped into the path about four feet ahead of me, "STOP!" said the second voice. He startled me so much I came to a skidding halt. It finally occurred to me this was a shifter and he was speaking to me telepathically._ Well damn!_

* * *

A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone for reading, following, and favoring this story. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who left me feedback. It means more than I can say.

For me personally sometimes reading dialogue gets confusing if its to bunched up together. I tried to space it out a little. Let me know if this works better for you.

Next chapter: Both backs are in for a few surprises and we get a glimpse of Leah. All for now and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6: The reveal

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements*****

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.**

* * *

The reveal:

**_Adam Lightfoot's Pov_**

Coinin phased early, his distinct howl startled me. I grabbed a backpack on my way out of the door, sniffing for his scent and tracking him even as I phased. A couple of minutes later a different shifter howled. My ears tuned in automatically deciphering the echoing sound. He was calling for reinforcements.

Before I traveled deeper into the forest, I began to pick various fresh and older leech trails crisis-crossed with shifter trails. My senses detected a wild vampire coven nearby. Yet there were enough shifter trails to account for a pack. Something wasn't adding up.

Coinin's path merged with that of a single leech and two shifters. I lowered my head to the ground listening. Based on the vibrations three shifters were tracking the thing as a group. A fourth shifter was approaching from a different angle. I felt some urgency, but I was reassured that Coinin had backup. His scent became stronger as I gradually closed in. The trees started to thin and abruptly let out into a small clearing.

Coinin was surrounded by three shifters. The larger black one displayed a natural air of authority, making it easy to identify him as alpha. The other two were listening intently to something likely the pack mind.

Seeing that Coinin had joined the local pack, I started to relax. Then I noticed something odd. Coinin was not moving but I could see his muscles straining. Early phases are notoriously painful, but only during the actual transformation. I was confused until I realized he was fighting an alpha command.

**Sam's Pov**

A short time earlier

Quil yawned and started stretching. "Go on home," I suggested. He looked at me and waved before running to the tree line. When we got in from Arizona this morning, I hadn't planned on working today, but I needed to escape from Emily for a few hours.

I love my darling, but her reconciliation with Leah energized her. I was helping her work off some of that energy, when the twins woke up and put a stop to that. My baby was on a whirlwind cleaning spree when I left the house.

Maybe a different type of distraction would help. I could stop by the ice cream parlor and pick up a half gallon of cherry jubilee her favorite. She'd bake something to go with it. "Brady lets wrap it up," I yelled. It took us ten minutes to finish. Together we loaded the equipment onto my truck.

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked him. "No I'll try to catch up with Quil or swing back to town and get something to eat," he replied. I nodded and said my goodbyes. Brady shifted and disappeared into the forest. I finished my notes and secured the job site before heading home.

I was leaving the driveway when a forlorn howl filled the air. I considered checking it out, but Brady was close-by and would investigate. A few minutes later I recognized Quil's howl for help. I parked the truck on the side of the road and sprinted for the cover of trees to phase.

The pack mind was filled with a jumble of frenzied emotions.

"Brady get Sam I'm almost to him," said Quil.

"No need Brady. What's going on?" I asked.

"Stop!" Brady yelled through the pack mind.

Quil showed me his memories. I assessed the situation and issued an alpha order stopping the pup in his tracks. He frantically kept trying to follow his natural instinct and go after the leech. I felt sorry for the kid. A first phase is hard enough without adding leeches to the mix.

I ran into the clearing and stopped short. This dusty white pup with strange silver eyes was slightly larger than the rest of us. I went over and spoke to him, "You need to calm down so we can help you phase back".

I said to Quil and Brady, "We'll have to wait this one out until he calms down enough to talk to us".

Quil asked, "Do either of you recognize his eyes so we can notify his family?"

"No," Brady and I answered in unison.

Brady said, "Let me try. What's your name?"

"Coinin," he replied.

So he had calmed down enough to form a lucid thought. Even though he was trying to focus on us, he was distracted trying to break my alpha order and hunt the leech.

I said, "Coinin take it easy. I'm sorry you can't chase the leech."

Quil asked, "What do you do for fun?"

A third person view of lifting weights flashed through the pack mind.

Brady said, "Thinking about girls helps me"

A picture of Leah wearing sexy black lace underwear flashed through the pack mind. I'm not sure who was more surprised us or Coinin. The pup was attracted to her and felt remorse for exposing her body to "strange men".

Quil laughed, "We're not strange men. She's a wolf to! We couldn't avoid seeing each other naked sometimes." He thought about Leah phasing back to her human form.

Brady just had to run his mouth, "Dude we've all seen each others chicks. It's part of being in the pack." Images of Emily, Kim, Rachel, and his girlfriend Charlotte naked flashed in the pack mind. "If you want to hide something recite the ABC'S," Brady advised. _  
_

I got so angry I almost kicked his butt. "Brady that's both inappropriate and disrespectful!" I reprimanded. _Emily's the hottest one anyhow...Oops._

Coinin thought of Leah picking up a dress off the floor. _Wait wasn't she wearing that yesterday? _Before we could see more the pup latched onto to Brady's advice, "A.B.C.D."

I quickly hid my thoughts to conceal my jealously. I'd been thinking Coinin grew up away from the reservation, but since he knows Leah maybe not. But I know all of the Quileute kids and I couldn't place him. Leah used to spend time on the Makah reservation with Emily's family. Maybe he's part Makah and she met him there.

Deep down a part of me hates that I lost Leah. I'm genuinely happy she has moved on. But, the little piece of her affection I managed to hold onto is crumbling. She looked really good in Coinin's memories. I finally had a taste of what she went through a few years back.

My wife is the love of my life. But Leah was and always will be my first love. I promised myself not to let personal feelings influence my dealings with the pup. I owe her that much.

Brady's ears perked up, then the rest of us heard it too. Something was approaching through the forest. We caught a new scent, familiar but different at the same time, another shifter!

Quil said, "Oh for crying out loud! When did new kids start phasing again?"

Brady asked, "How come we didn't know about this?"

I said, "I'll call Carlisle Cullen later and see if there are any new leeches in the area".

We waited for him to reach us; heavy paws changed to footsteps and then the rustle of clothing.

Brady said, "At least this one can phase back!"

**He **walked out of the tree line. At first I thought I was seeing things. I had to be! People like this are born only to the Quiluete! I saw a man with a straight nose and flaring nostrils, high cheekbones and a strong square jaw. His glossy black hair was braided into two long braids resting over either of his shoulders. Intricate tattoos graced his forearms and the backs of his hands.

It was his height and muscular build that marked him as a shifter. Even across the clearing I could see the graceful movement unique to our kind. He dropped down to one knee and rested his hands on his bent knee. "Hello, Adam Lightfoot of the diplomats, currently First Beta of Pack Hemming. What are your terms?" he asked in a deep raspy voice._ This is no pup!_

Pandemonium broke out in the pack mind as we started talking at once. Who talks like that? What is he even talking about? Is his dad Quiluete like Embry? Where did he come from? Is he friendly? What does he mean by terms? Is he trying to conquer us?

With that last question, I was feeling territorial in a whole new way. I pushed their thoughts aside and focused on my next move. _Pack Hemming?_ _Must be Quiluetes who live away from the reservation. Do the other elders even know about this? Why didn't they tell me?_

"It's just Adam," Coinin's voice cut across the pack mind.

Three pairs of eyes focused on him.

"Are your ancestors Blacks, Atearas, or Uleys like me. And what about him?" I asked.

Coinin flashed a memory. Adam covered with heavy facial hair was sitting next to a tiny woman with strawberry blond hair and laughing brown eyes.

"You never said I was adopted! Why don't my parents want me?" Coinin asked them.

The woman glanced at Adam then back to Coinin seemingly at a loss for words.

Adam picked up the story, "It's not that they didn't want you. Your other mother Ioana died when you were a baby. Your father wanted you to be raised in a real family. It's not safe yet for you to be around him, or even know his name. He loves you and sent me to watch over you. I'll be in your life kid so get used to it."

"I was thirteen years old," Coinin told us. He flashed a few other memories of growing up with his adopted mother Rita. Adam was in most of them. The last memory he shared was a recent one of him teasing Adam about how much younger he looked without facial hair.

"No wonder you always hid behind that hair baby face! Do they card you at the liquor store?" Coinin taunted. Adam stuck out his tongue at him and said, "Shut Up."_ So that's how he hid that he wasn't aging._

Adam stood and walked closer to us. "It's considered aggressive to stay in wolf form once I've presented myself to you as a man," he rebuked us.

I felt defensive "Watch my back," I said to my pack before running into the trees to phase. Adam was neatly dressed in black jeans and a polo shirt that looked like it had been pressed. I wanted to look presentable as well.

My shorts and t-shirt were a little worse for wear but it was all I had. When I walked back out, I could feel Adam sizing me up. Something I couldn't define flashed in his eyes, recognition?

I strode toward him, "Sam Uley." I announced myself.

"What are your terms?" he inquired.

I didn't know what he meant, so I give him a blank look.

"Terms?" he asked me again looking at me like it should be obvious.

"You keep saying that, what do you mean?" I wondered.

The irritation left his face at once and was replaced by something that faintly resembled amusement. "Terms are used to define relationships between shifters." He explained. He dropped to one knee again. "Here are my terms, I propose a kindred link. May I join your pack?" he requested.

OK He wanted to leave his pack and join mine. I started to refuse him, but this way I could keep tabs on him. All shifters are part Quileute, and we take care of each other. I head myself say, "Yes."

**_Coinin's Pov_**

Adam closed his eyes and we felt him link to the pack. Quil and Brady were surprised to feel it happen and began to speculate about it. I ignored their chatter and focused on Adam and Sam.

Adam stood and addressed Sam, "Permission to speak freely Alpha Uley?"

Sam looked wary but nodded his head.

Adam questioned Sam, "Why is Coinin under an Alpha command?"

Sam let out a long sigh and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.

"It's a long story that I don't want to get into right now. Anyway, why does it matter? I'm going to release him as soon as he's able to phase back," he said.

Adam's body language implied that he was losing patience.

He stared at Sam, "You are an Alpha, why don't you follow the laws of our people? Casual use of alpha commands is prohibited under article 17 of the Jeroisa pact of 2005. Use of alpha commands is limited to two areas, hunts and fights. Or if a pack member endangers others, they can be used as a disciplinary action. Now I ask you again, why is Coinin under an Alpha command?"

Sam crossed his arms defensively. "Coinin was breaking a treaty that's been in effect for over a hundred years in this area, so I put him on ice until he's calm enough to phase back." he replied.

_Well that's embarrassing_...

Adam's eyes narrowed, "You're within your rights to discipline the pup to protect your treaty. But why not just ask him to phase? That's better than removing his free will, yes? May I?"

He must have taken Sam's silence for agreement because he turned that steely gaze on me. "Coinin being in a pack is a privilege you must not abuse. Now Phase," he said, his voice a low tenor that I had to obey.

My body spontaneously stood up on my hind legs. I could feel the air currents moving around me as my body melded back into my human form. It felt strange to be back on two legs.

Sam's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Adam tossed me a backpack containing a change of clothes. Brady and Quil phased back and pulled on shorts.

Adam said, "Alpha Uley, I'd advise you to use discretion when issuing alpha commands."'

Brady was gawking at me. "You're not Quileute," he stated the obvious.

"No Kidding! Dude looks like a Viking," Quil said to no one in particular.

Sam was still staring at Adam with a shocked expression. "But..But..you beta commanded the pup! Paul and Leah are our betas," he hissed.

Adam started to massage his temples. "Alpha Uley why are you acting like you don't know anything about our kind? As first beta of Pack Hemming I can command most shifters, even alpha's. I belong to the diplomats, as do all of Pack Lightfoot. It's our gift," he stated slowly like he was explaining something to a small child.

Sam confessed, "I didn't know there were other shifters, I mean other than us!"

Adam smiled as his whole demeanor changed. "I wondered about that. Welcome to our world Alpha Uley and pack," He said playfully.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are so awesome! Thank you everyone who left reviews. You motivate me to write better chapters. I also want to thank everyone for reading, following and favoring this story.**

There is a reason Adam can be in more than one pack which will be explained soon.

**Leah's Pov next update I promise. **I wanted to write her pov here but the chapter would be way to long.**  
**

Next chapter: The rest of the La Push wolves react to Sam's discovery. Jacob and Leah are called home. Secrets about the true nature of the she-wolf is revealed. Plus a surprise twist when Adam meets a woman . Enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 7: Once Lost now Found

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements*****

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.**

* * *

What once was lost now is found.

**Leah's Pov**

One week later

William R. Fairchild  
International Airport  
Port Angeles Washington

It was almost dark when I got into Port Angeles. I checked my cell phone as I walked off of the airplane, two missed texts, from Seth and Dario.

Seth: _Sis, Collin's picking you up He has my truck._

Dario: _Hi doc text me when you get this no matter how late._

I tapped a few keys and hit send.

Me:_ Hey you I just got off the plane._

Dario: _Guess who's in your area?_

Me: _Santa Claus?_

Dario: _Coinin!_

Yea like I'm going to fall for that!

Me: _That's cruel teasing me like that!_

Dario:_ No He's really in Forks. Want his number? I can text you're going to look him up._

Dario: _you two could meet up. Maybe you'll use those black lacy things!_

He was never going to let me live that down! To him our misadventures in bed became a big joke.

Me: _What did you tell him about me?_

Dario: _Nothing yet I'm going to let you sweat. Not really haven't talked to him, he left town in a hurry._

Me:_ You don't know what this means to me!_

Dario_: Yes I do! Here's his number 555-0174._

I went to the baggage claim and collected my luggage before making my way outside. A silver Jeep Gladiator with custom chrome hubcaps pulled up next to me. I saw Collin lean over and push the passenger door open.

He looked stocky even for a shifter, his hair was in tight curls that reminded me of an Afro. I threw my luggage in the back and climbed into the cab. Collin one arm hugged me. "Leah welcome back," he said.

"Look at you all grown up." I teased.

"I hope you had a good flight," he said maneuvering into the traffic.

"Yes I did," I said.

He turned on the radio and started to flip through the channels.

"Do you know what this is all about?" I asked quietly.

"All I know is Jake called called this urgent meeting with the elders. Quil and Brady are involved. Sam won't let them patrol with anyone because he's worried they will let something slip. Jake was supposed to stay in New Hampshire for another month," he mumbled.

"It's weird for them to be so secretive," I said.

He sighed, "It gets worse Sam and Jacob spent all day Monday down at the Makah reservation. Now a group of Makah's are coming to the cookout tomorrow."

"Wait, I thought this was pack business," I said.

"It's supposed to be, I don't know how the Makah fit into it," he replied.

This was starting to get frustrating. "Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow," I said.

"I'm dropping you off at your new place right?" He asked.

I looked at my watch, "Yes I want to unwind a bit and see everything."

Shortly after the Volturi confrontation, Jacob purchased a winning lottery ticket. He used his jackpot to help Sam start a company, "Uley &amp; Brothers Construction" to employ the pack. He also set up college funds for all of us. I know the Cullens secretly contributed to that.

We drove past a familiar sign, "The Quileute Tribe Welcomes You to La Push." Collin started pointing out the new development in town including a large three story building, the Carlisle R Cullen Community Center. Just across the street was the remodeled and expanded tribal council complex.

Collin headed to a residential area. He turned onto a partial dirt road leading to a small complex with several duplexes in various stages of renovation. It was adjacent to a family park with new picnic tables and barbeque pits.

Last year the tribal council voted to restore these apartments to house the pack. Collin parked in front of a completed unit with my old Dodge Neon in the driveway. Some empty paint cans had been placed on the side of the porch near the door. "This is nice," I said looking around.

"Yea, business is booming for Uley &amp; Brothers. They're doing a great job with these," he said.

He walked around to the back of the truck and reached for my luggage. "I can smell your mother's cooking from out here," he said. As if on cue the door opened and my mom came out walking over to hug me. Seth joined us dressed in shorts and flip flops with paint splatters on his skin. "Hi Lee," He gave me a hug.

"Oh honey let your brother do that," my mom said pointing to my luggage. She wrapped an arm around me and led me inside.

My apartment was medium sized. It opened directly into the living room with an eat-in kitchen to the left. Someone had placed a Fulton covered with a handmade quilt against the wall. The only other furniture was a big screen TV and a fold out card table in the kitchen area.

All neutral colors and big windows made the room seem larger. My boxes of belongings shipped from Arizona were neatly stacked in the empty bedroom. The place was perfect for me. "We have been working hard all day to finish things," my mom said proudly.

Quil stayed for dinner. Mom served my favorite chicken soup, crusty garlic bread and dark beer. We spent the rest of the evening relaxing and watching TV.

Morning arrived and I was almost late for the meeting. I drove along the deserted road leading to the "Uley &amp; Brothers warehouse located on the edge of La Push. Several trucks and a couple of cars were parked on either side of the street in front of the building. I parked behind Seth's jeep. I heard the bustle of people as I walked across the small parking lot, pulled open the side door and stepped in.

The small warehouse was almost empty. On one side of the space several rolls of chairs were arranged in a semi-circle. A long table piled with refreshments stood near the wall. Across the space a shelving unit stacked with shorts, tank tops and flip flops stood near the open industrial bay doors.

People mingled in small groups. My mom, the imprints and Billy were huddled near the table whispering. Quil and Brady were standing a little apart from the rest of the pack. I waved at everyone before looking around for a seat.

Quil saw me and nudged Brady who craned his neck to look at me. I walked over to them.

Brady smirked at me, "Don't try to pump us for information Leah we're not talking."

"Hum...good morning to you too. This is an interesting place," I replied.

Brady winked at me, "Sam keeps it almost empty in case someone phases!"

I thought he was joking at first but soon realized he was serious.

"What!?" I said.

Quil said, "There's enough room in here if someone gets angry and phases." He waved his hand around.

Brady said, "Yea Emily got tired of us wrecking her furniture. We still meet at their house to eat and hang out sometimes. But when the twins were born Sam moved our official pack meetings here."

"Is this meeting likely to cause us to phase?" I asked fishing for answers.

Both of them stared at me in silence.

Paul walked in pocketing his cell phone before addressing us, "Good morning Black-Uley pack. Please be seated we will be starting soon".

"Check out Paul acting all professional," I teased.

Most of the pack started snickering.

Paul rolled his eyes "I'm just being a good beta," he retorted.

If Jacob decided to take over as Alpha, Sam would drop to beta. That would leave the second beta position open for Paul and me to fight over.

Collin started whistling the showdown tune from that western, "The Good, The Bad and the Ugly". Even the elders laughed. Billy cleared his throat, "We better get to our places. The room was quiet, each of us focused on our own thoughts when Sam entered.

"It's about time you got here! Everyone's been beside themselves with questions. It's all I've been hearing about for the last few days," Paul announced loudly.

Sam stopped and faced everyone. He said, "Good Morning, We invited you here today for some important announcements which affect all of us. I am pleased to say our family has grown. Not because the kids of La Push have started phasing again, or one of us has imprinted; but rather we have met others like us shape shifters, protectors for each other and humanity."

The room grew silent, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. My pack brothers began scanning the room.

"Others like Children of The moon?" Paul asked with a slight frown.

Sam said, "No, no, these are shape shifters like us. We have learned there are other packs all over the world."

"Well, I'll be dammed," Embry sighed.

Jared voiced what most of us were thinking, "What? How? What happened?"

Sam said, "When a shifter first phases he instinctively joins the nearest pack. That's what happened here. It's just a coincidence that he phased in our territory." He set his eyes on me expectantly and said with a smile, "Everyone meet Coinin Hemming."

_Wait, who? He's a shifter?_ Time seemed to slow and I watched Jacob walk through the door followed by Old Quil, Coinin and two unfamiliar men. My previous conversation with Brady and Quil began to make more sense. "Don't try to pump us for information Leah we're not talking." _Is this what he meant?_

I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach._ Stupid, stupid, stupid, Leah! You can't pursue him! His imprint is out there somewhere! _All eyes were on me with expressions ranging from anticipation to worry. I plopped back down on the chair, hopefully the look of disbelief painted on my face hid my true emotions.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to regain my bearings. _Remember your yoga training! Breath in and out, center yourself. _I opened my eyes again surprised to find Jacob, Seth, Embry and Collin had formed a wall of muscle around me.

Jacob stooped down to my eye level. "Leah I know this is a lot to take in right now. But, promise me you'll be OK, he said. I smiled at him and nodded. He stood and reached down to help me up, "Come meet Coinin."

"We already met," I whispered even though every shifter in the room could hear me.

Jacob gave me a knowing look, as he pulled me to my feet.

Now that reality hit me in the face, I realized how close to opening myself to heartbreak I had actually come. The chemistry between Coinin and I felt phenomenal. Now my greatest fear was whether I could force myself to stay away from him.

"Jacob, I've had a lot of excitement lately, graduation, visiting New York, moving. I felt overwhelmed for a minute there. I'll be fine," I explained.

"I understand just take it slow," he advised.

The atmosphere markedly lightened as the pack brothers broke apart and Coinin stepped up. I was acutely aware that Jacob stayed glued to my side.

"Hi Coinin," I said quietly. His face broke out into a playful grin. "Hi Leah would you care for some coffee?" he asked. And just like that the tension was broken. I tried to act natural ignoring the hornet's nest in the room, Imprinting.

Sam cleared his throat, "Everyone meet our guest."

I hadn't really paid attention to the unfamiliar men who had entered with Jacob. I was startled to realize they also were shifters.

Sam introduced Earl Bishop Alpha of the Makah pack, who stood a little taller than Jacob. He was wearing black jeans and motorcycle boots. His short dark hair was spiked up with gel, his arms covered in tribal tattoos. He was cute. If he wasn't wearing that imprinted look, I may have looked twice.

Jacob introduced Adam Lightfoot First Beta of Pack Hemming, who looked to be in his late twenty's. His piercing brown eyes scanned the crowd resting briefly on my mom before moving on past. They stopped and went right back to her. Those eyes lit up and he looked startled before blinking rapidly. All of this happened so fast I would have missed it if I wasn't staring right at him.

"Are there many female shifters?" I blurted out excited at the prospect of having girl friends that I could relate to.

Jacob hesitated and said, "No, our guests will be happy to answer all of your questions. But, right now let's be seated. I want to turn the floor over to the elders who have prepared a statement".

Old Quil stood up, "On behalf of the elders, we are pleased to welcome our guests. Alpha's Uley and Black, Protectors, we support all decisions and alliances you make for the benefit of our people. Beta Lightfoot you have the floor."

Adam stepped forward. His eyes slid over to my mom and he smiled at her. She blushed. _Are they flirting?_

He started to speak with a European accent, "Hello Black-Uley Pack. We are honored to stand before you to present an overview of our society. Alpha Bishop will start with us the Canis shifters.

Earl Bishop said, "Most packs consist of four to eight shifters with an alpha on top, followed by his beta and third. The alpha is supported by a council, tribal or otherwise who advises him. These councils balance the power of the alpha. They monitor fair usage of the Jeroise Pact of 2005, which is a shifter bill of rights. They also record and maintain the history of the pack."

Jacob said, "This can be handy when a pack goes dormant like ours. Our elders recognized the signs and knew we were about to start phasing again."

Earl Bishop said, "In larger countries pack territories are divided in to regions overseen by an elected group of True Alpha's. These are our law enforcement. They mediate disputes between different packs. They mobilize reinforcement teams to areas experiencing high vampire activity. They reign in rogue alpha's who override their councils. They report directly to the First Alpha of their jurisdiction."

Jacob added, "A First Alpha is the shifter who represents his country at The Round Table, an alliance of Canis shifters from around the world. They are our Parliament. They report to the Council of Four."

Adam said, "The Council of Four is the top ruling body of the shifter world. It's made up of four individuals. The Alpha Rex, The Felidae Rex, The Aves Rex, and one elected member currently Dr. Julia Andrews. They are ultimately responsible for all of us."

"Wow we have kings?" asked Seth.

Adam replied, "Yes currently our Alpha Rex is Matthew Hemming."

Emily gasped, "Wait isn't he the King of Lucacini?"

Rachel said, "Oh yea he's that recluse who's rarely photographed because of some deformity. I remember him wearing a mask for his coronation, what three years ago?"

Adam laughed a pleasing sound, "The Council of Four Insisted on the mask. High Alpha Hemming didn't agree with it. But, we can't have the whole world realize the king doesn't age now can we?" he asked.

Seth asked, "Is the whole royal family shifters?"

Earl Bishop said, "Most but not all of them are. Pack Hemming is the shifter branch of the royal family. If the heir to the throne does not phase, he or she may elect to relinquish the crown to the next shifter in the line of succession. This is always a High Alpha but more often a Rex."

"A Rex Alpha?" I asked.

"The Rex or King Alpha is descended from the first shifters. He or she if it's a Regina is born to rule all shifters. If a Rex or Regina emerges outside of the Hemming line of succession, he or she rules the shifter packs, not the country as an uncrowned monarch," Adam replied.

"Why do you call Matthew Hemming High Alpha instead of Rex?" asked Jacob.

Adam said, "In the absence of a True Rex the High Alpha reigns as king. In these cases the Rex is a courtesy title. High Alpha Hemming may still emerge as the next True Rex. However, there are other contenders. True Alpha Cevin Eryin is one. Interestingly enough there is an outsider who has a minuscule chance of emerging as Rex."

"Who is this outsider?" I asked.

Adam locked eyes with me. "Ipsa domina Lupus, or the she-wolf such as yourself are ultra-rare among the Canis shifters. So rare in fact most Packs live out their lives without ever meeting one. Miss Clearwater you inherited wolf genes from both of your parents. So has every other Regina in our history. You have a chance of emerging as a contender," he replied.

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It just makes my day to hear from you. Also thanks to everyone who is reading, favoring, and following this story. **I appreciate each and every one of you.

Next Chapter:(Diplomatic Relations) Drama unfolds when the La Push wolves meet the Makah Pack, Hard decisions are announced, and the La Pushed wolves will be shocked to learn the truth about imprinting.

Disclaimer: I goggled the welcome to La Push sign so credit goes to whoever designed the sign. I just thought it would be cool to add some authentic flavor to this. The original sign had other stuff on it like Oceanside resort and marina to much to put in here. Also the title of this chapter is a play on the song "Amazing Grace".


	8. Chapter 8: Diplomatic Relations

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements*****

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context. **#sorry I accidentally left out two pov headings hope i didn't confuse anyone#**  
**

* * *

**Jacob's Pov**

I was stunned when Beta Lightfoot said to Leah, " Miss Clearwater you and every other Regina in our history inherited wolf genes from both parents. You have a chance of emerging as a contender."

For the second time that day her heartbeat sped up. A frantic look fell over her face and her eyes started darting around like she was looking for an escape. She latched onto me like a lifeline. "Did you know about this Black?" she asked in an anxious voice. I raised both my hands in the air and shook my head.

"Leah Calm down," said Sue turning to glare at Adam. "Mr... Uh Beta Lightfoot, you said my daughter is rare. How rare? I want numbers," she demanded.

"The Ipsa domina Lupus makes up less than one percent of the Canis shifter population," he answered quietly.

"So there are others?" Sue pressed.

Adam smiled disarmingly at her, "Yes, the more famous shifters are the Kimura twins of Japan and Alpha Zuniga out of Spain."

Sue stood up and began to walk towards Adam. "Before you come in here upsetting my daughter answer this! Wouldn't every one of them be a contender?" she asked stopping right in front of him tapping her foot.

He glanced at Leah, "I would prefer to discuss it with Miss Clearwater."

"No, lets discuss it now," Sue said invading his space by stepping closer to him.

He looked at her warily and stepped back. She took a step forward. He stepped back again. I decided to intervene before things got out of control. _Sue knows better than this._ Just as I stood up a hand rested on my shoulder. "Relax Jacob he won't hurt her," said Earl.

Adam said, "The birth of a guardian she-wolf was foretold to occur when the lunar eclipse conjuncts Pluto. Miss Clearwater is the only she-wolf born in the last 50 years".

Sue started massaging her forehead, "So? And what does a lunar eclipse have to do with anything?"

Adam leaned forward, "This birth was predicted by our astrologers in 1959. It can't be a coincidence that the conjunction of the lunar eclipse took place in 1986. The shifter world has been waiting a long time for your daughter."

Sue's eye widened "Why?" she inquired, her anger was replaced with curiosity.

Adam replied, "The symbolic meaning of the guardian shifter in the vision is open to interpretation. It could be literal as in a Regina to watch over all packs."

"But, as a doctor she watches over her patients. Doesn't that count?" Sue pointed out.

Adam said, "Yes, but there is more to it. The birth of this shifter heralds."

Leah cut him off, "Mom please just leave it. I don't want to listen to this right now!" She looked at Sue with pleading eyes.

Adam raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

Sue started to reply, but glanced at Leah. "This is not over," she huffed walking back to her seat.

Sam said, "Let's take a break we will start back in 15 minutes".

**Leah's Pov**

When Sam called us back together Jacob said, " Sam and I have decided to merge with The Makah pack. We're stronger as one pack sharing the same territory. It's a win win for all of us. One more thing, we have accepted an invitation for some of us to spend six months to a year in Lucacini. While Sam and I are aboard Alpha Bishop will have sole command of the pack."

The room grew eerily quiet.

Sam said, "Quil is being promoted to Beta to help Paul out here at home. We have listed who we're asking to travel with us. Old Quil is retired and has agreed to come. Coinin, Embry, Leah and Seth were invited as well. I know this seems a little sudden, but Jacob and I are leaving you in good hands. Earl Bishop has been an alpha longer than most of us have been alive."

Jacob said, "Questions?"

The room remained quiet for a couple of minutes, but I could feel the tension rising in palpable waves.

Paul broke the silence speaking cautiously, "I think you are being reckless. No offense Alpha Bishop but this could be a trick to take us over."

Sam said, "My question to you is why he would even want to? We're all shifters not enemies."

Earl Bishop interrupted him, " I became Alpha after my discharge from the army in the early 1970's. I am looking forward to working with each of you. On a more personal note I work as a computer programmer. Last year my wife and I welcomed our first child."

Paul spoke up bringing the attention back to himself, "I still don't think this is a good idea. I'm not willing to risk our safety like this. Jacob you and Sam should have discussed this with us first."

"It's already decided," Jacob stated firmly.

Paul stood up knocking his chair over in the process. Half of the pack stood up with him.

Jacob looked disappointed. "All of you sit down," he said bluntly.

Paul stared angrily at Jacob. "I am not backing down," he snapped.

Snarls and growls filtered through the pack.

Earl Bishop spoke quietly which increased the impact of his words, "Mr. Lahote if you can't live with this, you are free to leave the pack."

Paul shot Sam a mutinous glare. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" he asked in disbelief.

Sam looked from Paul to Earl and shrugged. I understood what was going on. It was up to Earl to lead.

I questioned the wisdom of having my mom and the others here. In this volatile situation any shifter could phase endangering them; but I had underestimated Earl Bishop.

"We are waiting for your answer Beta Lahote," Earl said coolly.

Paul snorted, "I'm not afraid of you."

Several of my pack brothers snickered.

Earl Bishop stood regarding us. I could feel his raw alpha power building up like a tangible force. Abruptly his authority started to pulse outward from him in spurts. His eyes scanned the pack making eye contact with each of us. One by one the pack started whimpering myself included.

Appearing satisfied with our reaction, Earl Bishop redirected his attention to staring Paul down. Neither man gave an inch. Soon beads of perspiration dotted Paul's forehead. He started to fidget. And just like that he lowered his head exposing his neck, his eyes plastered to the ground.

I felt awed and sick with relief at the same time. Earl Bishop had just stared the whole pack into submission without lifting a finger. I was beginning to understand the true power of the alpha and it was scary.

Jacob turned to Paul, "Watch Yourself! I have half a mind to demote you for that stunt you just pulled. Alpha Bishop will replace you as Beta if he finds you unsatisfactory_."_

"State your decision Beta Lahote," Earl requested.

If Paul was embarrassed about being publicly reprimanded he didn't show it. Instead he nodded deferentially to Earl Bishop. "I will take your orders," he said before picking up his chair and sitting on it.

Sam said, "We're all meeting here this afternoon 3:30. We'll go over to the park united as one pack."

Jacob said "We're asking everyone to be in human form at least initially."

"We can't be trusted to behave?" asked Collin. I was wondering the same thing.

Sam sighed, "No, we are a young pack and accidents can happen. You may feel tempted to try and dominate your brothers to establish your place in the pack. If everyone stays calm things should go smoothly."

The rest of the morning went by fast. I headed home to prepare potato salad and fillet the large pans of fish my mom left thawing in my refrigerator. She was serving my dad's famous fish fry, my mouth watered just thinking about it.

I loaded my offerings into the car for the short drive to the clubhouse around the corner. Some of the younger wolves were setting up tables and chairs in the park.

Rachel, Claire, Jared's son Aden and the Uley twins were watching a kid's movie in the recreation area. I walked through to the industrial sized kitchen where my mom was pouring oil into the large fryers. The room was buzzing with activity.

"Hi guys you need any help?" I asked.

"Nope everything is basically ready. Just put those things in the refrigerator," my mom said with a smile.

"OK I am going to go on home," I said escaping before they changed their minds.

I headed for the shower the minute I hit the door. The hot water began to relax me relieving built up tension I didn't even know I had. I allowed my mind to drift back over the mornings events. I was curious about this Regina thing but decided to ignore it. I refused to live my life hostage to some arcane vision that may not even apply to me.

Most of my clothing was still packed so I didn't have much to choose from. I finally decided on a pair of black slacks and a designer polo shirt. Simple but elegant black flats completed the outfit.

I piled my pillows up on the Fulton and settled down to read a magazine. The sound of someone pounding on the door startled me awake. "Coming!" I said stumbling towards the door still half asleep I almost tripped over the remote.

Seth and Collin stood on my doorstep staring at me.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" asked Seth.

"I turned it off why?" I countered.

"Leah it's time to meet the other pack. Jacob sent us to find you," said Collin.

"Sorry overslept," I said leaving the door open for them while I rushed to the bathroom to check my appearance. I'd fallen asleep with my hair wet and had to run a comb through it to tame the beast. I didn't bother with a purse just stuck my keys in my pocket and went to join the guys.

"I'm ready" I said following the guys outside. "Ride with me," said Seth opening the door. Collin jumped into the back.

I stared out the window for most of the drive to the warehouse. Seth and I were both lost in our own thoughts. "We're here," he said putting the Jeep into park. Collin dashed over to open my door. "Jacob is waiting for you inside," he said.

Jacob, Paul and Earl were standing in the middle of the room chatting with Quil, Adam and two unfamiliar shifters. Jacob checked his watch and looked at me shaking his head, "Really Leah?"

I greeted the others then replied to Jake, "Sorry I overslept."

Sam turned to the shorter of the two shifters who reminded me of a body builder, "Beta Leah Clearwater meet Beta Thomas Beal."

I smiled pleasantly and offered my hand.

The man made no effort to take my hand and instead glanced at me and nodded his head once. "Beta Clearwater," he said in an obvious attempt to be civil but his true feelings showed. He radiated hostility, his eyes were sizing me up. I returned the favor and took in his appearance.

What he lacked in height he made up in brawn. The man was pure muscle. His wide torso tapered down into narrow but muscular hips and thighs. His dirty blonde hair caught up in a ponytail brushed the tops of his shoulders. I met his ice blue eyes and wiggled my eyebrows.

Just then a hint of humor entered those eyes. Earl growled at him, startling me.

"Are you in control Beal?" he asked.

Beal stared at him flatly, "Always!" he replied.

Earl chuckled, "He sees you as his equal so he's testing you." He smirked at Beal before deliberately saying, "Trust me he approves of you."

'Yep Miss Clearwater he's being nice to you," said Adam slapping Earl on the back. Both men burst out laughing.

It was weird seeing this side of them. These two were usually so reserved.

The last shifter tall with short black hair stepped up offering his hand, "I'm Manuel Ortiz." He shook his head at the others and said, "Ignore them."

Jacob cleared his throat, "This is what's going to happen. Leah, Quil and Paul you three go out and introduce yourselves. Manuel and Thomas you will do the same with the La Push side."

Sam said, "This is the tricky part. Don't allow any challenges. If anyone tries, a growl or stare is usually enough. Once you have met everyone bring your side in to meet their new brothers and we're done. We can head to the park."

The introductions went flawlessly. No one issued a challenge or phased. Within twenty minutes the pack headed for the park. I learned that a shifter often joins the local pack when moving into a new area. Shou Ariwa a college student from Japan, was the only shifter I met who sported facial hair. Noah Carmichael a Jamaican turned out to be Earl's brother-in-law.

There were a couple of funny moments like when Seth and two of the younger wolves were getting ready for patrol. They were tying their shorts around their ankles when Noah wondered what they were doing. Seth asked how else we would carry clothes. The others use these backpacks which they put on and phase right into.

They end up carrying them on their back like working dog packs. They know how to phase right out of their pants without destroying them. Noah promised to come down tomorrow afternoon and teach us how to phase like that. I asked how they managed to wear their hair so long. The answer, braids. When they phase it lays along their back like a Rhodesian Ridgeback.

I hung back to talk to Jacob about the trip. He told me that Adam had pulled some strings and I was being offered a guest medical residency in Lucacini. I would have the opportunity to practice medicine with some of the top shifter experts in the field.

Back the park I was headed towards the kitchen when Manuel and a woman approached me. "Leah meet my wife Kandi," he said. She was tall with lovely features, her long hair was blond on one side and black on the other reminding me of Cruella DeVille. She wore a black wrap dress which emphasized her baby bump. She had various piercings, nose, lips and ears. The whole look worked really well for her. She grinned at me, "Hi Leah". She looked young mid twenty's maybe?

People mingled, talking and enjoying the buffet. I met most of the families. As the evening progressed, the elders settled into a card game. Quil was playing checkers with Clair and some of her new friends. The younger wolves were playing basketball over on the courts. Emily had reconnected with one of her friends from high school.

I heard someone call Earls name and saw him walking towards a petite woman holding a little boy. Her dreadlocks reached the middle of her back. Earl leaned towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder their foreheads almost touching. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I could hear their conversation. "You look tired," he told her. 'Just a little," She replied softly. "Here take him he's getting heavy," she said handing the child to him.

He swung the boy into his arm and reached out to take the woman's hand. He led her over to most of the original pack who were standing around Billy.

Earl glanced over and saw me. 'Beta Clearwater this is my wife Sherri and our son Anthony," he introduced them. I shook hands with her and smiled at the toddler. He sported a flat top haircut spiked up with gel. He was sucking his thumb. I noticed in my peripheral vision when Brady came to join us. That's when it happened.

Brady glanced at Anthony and froze. 'Oh..." Earl mumbled watching him carefully. A huge smile broke out on his face. "You're of the Guardians!" he said raising one arm to hug Brady. He sat his son on his feet coaxing the little boy towards Brady. I glanced at Brady to see him staring at Anthony with a gentle reverence in his eyes.

_That's what imprinting looks like! _

**Jacobs's Pov**

Earl stood up and exchanged a cryptic glance with Adam. "Has anyone else in La Push bonded with a child like that?" he asked carefully. Adam Lightfoot appeared relaxed but his eyes were alert.

Quil blurted, "Only me, Jacob and Embry so far, but if we are reading the signs right Seth will too."

Signs?" asked Earl his expression slightly awed.

Paul snorted, "Seth waits hand and foot on my wife."

Adam looked at me, "You're bonded to a child Alpha Black?"

I felt defensive. When I told them about the treaty, I didn't mention imprinting on a Cullen. "It's a long story," I replied hoping to change the subject.

My dad cleared his throat, "Why are you interested in this? _Way to be subtle dad!_

Adam frowned, "We were surprised that's all. Their Ondah is uncommon."

My dad tilted his head, "Ondah?"

Adam said, "Pack aptitude."

Earl glanced at Brady who was playing with Anthony. "Shifter Packs have Ondahs a collective aptitude. My pack has signals. When we phase we can communicate with real wolves. Adam here has kindred links which allow him to join several packs simultaneously. When he phases he can link separate pack minds similar to alpha links."

_That's impressive but what does it have to do with imprinting?_

Embry walked up holding Lily, "Sam she wants some ice cream. Emily said no; can you talk her into it?"

Collin snorted, "Man you are so whipped! When she grows up she will lead you with a nose ring."

Embry glared at Collin. "I don't think of her like that," he snapped.

Adam looked from Collin to Embry curiously.

My dad noticed and cleared his throat. "What's on your mind Beta Lightfoot?" he asked.

**Leah's Pov**

And that's how we came to learn some startling facts about imprinting. Once Adam learned Embry felt he imprinted on Lily, he explained that child imprints are not true imprints at all. They are a bond that forms between a Guardian and the child he protects. It's been noted that most Guardians bond with either the children of their close friends and family, or who carry shifter genes. We learned that a Guardian can have more than one child imprint over a lifetime.

Jacob said, "That's exactly what happened with my imprint…I mean bond. I don't feel the same pull I did when she was younger. I never fell in love with her"

"But we imprint on the person who gives us the best chance to reproduce right?" asked Sam.

Earl said, "Not necessarily. Imprinting is the result of our enhanced senses influencing the lower reward part of our brain. AVP is released directly into the human brain. It impacts social behavior, sexual motivation and bonding. Imprint magic allows us to recognize the AVP of our soul mate. When this happens instantaneously the shifter imprints".

Billy cleared his throat, "Why is it so rare then? People fall in love all the time."

Adam said, "Even ordinary people rarely find their true soul mate. Most people go through life in and out of relationships, but it's a little different for us. When the average shifter falls in love and it's mutual he mates. Imprints are more dramatic than mating but the results are the same an unbreakable bond." His eyes drifted over to my mother.

I heard myself say, "What if a mated shifter imprints then what?"

Earl shook his head, "A shifter either imprints or mates never both. Mating bonds are as binding as imprinting. Our enhanced senses can detect mated couples"

"How does it work? It has to be more than just falling in love," Billy commented.

Adam said, "Now this is where our wolf nature trumps our human side. Humans are not naturally monogamous. Shifters are we mate for life. During sex the shifter gifts his woman with a mating mark and they're it for each other."

"Why is this so important?" Billy asked.

Kandi Ortiz said "I can answer that one." She stared at us as if choosing her words carefully. "When a human like myself mates with a shifter, our aging slows down to be on par with his. I'm forty seven years old," she explained.

Manuel smiled at his wife, "We have been married 27 years."

It made perfect sense considering that we're supernatural creatures.

"How does it work for the female shifter?" asked Coinin. He looked at me when he spoke. I couldn't help but blush.

Earl shrugged, "It works the same way".

"Now that we got that out of the way can we eat?" asked Old Quil.

**Jacob's Pov**

We're in a good place. Our merged pack is bonding and we're well on our way to becoming a solid pack. The cookout was a success with a few mishaps. Brady fed Anthony too many sweets and the poor kid threw up. Sherri wanted to ground him from her son for a few days. But Embry offered a crash course in babysitting and she relented.

Adam contributed a cooler of imported beer. He asked us to start slow until we get used to liquor strong enough to intoxicate us. Watching him guard the cooler was hilarious. He can give "The look" as well as any parent.

Leah was subdued. I noticed Coinin trying to talk to her but she would brush him off. He changed his strategy and pestered her into playing cards with him and the elders. I have mixed feelings about a budding romance within the pack. It could cause a truckload of drama. For now I choose to stay out of it.

**Leah's Pov**

It was liberating to be free to love without the cloud of imprinting hanging over me. I couldn't sleep that night, and just after dawn decided to run over to my mom's house. I hoped she was awake to help me put things into prospective. Her lights were on so I phased and pulled on slightly damp clothes securing my hair with a scrunchie. I rushed over to the porch and searched for the spare key taped under the doormat.

I pulled open the door and stepped inside. The family room was bright and cheerful. I knew she'd remodeled but this was awesome. I could hear the shower running and someone moving around in the kitchen. I wandered through the door and stopped short.

A shifter wearing boxer shorts was standing at the stove cooking. Gorgeous black glossy hair fell loose past his shoulders. He was covered in my mom's scent mixed with an organic scent of...Sex!

"Good morning Miss Leah, should I set out another plate?" asked Adam Lightfoot.

The only sound in the room was the bacon sizzling in the pan.

* * *

A/N**: Thank you for reviewing, reading, favoring and following this story. I really appreciate it. Hearing from you just makes my day!**

Teaser: We are almost to the point where we Leave La Push and move on to Lucacini where the real drama starts. Next Chapter: We get to see Leah's reaction and a new but powerful character enters the stage.

I introduced a lot of new characters. Most of them will be staying behind in La Push. I just wanted to express the flavor of meeting new and different people for our La Push shifters.

As always, Read, Enjoy, and review. Thank you


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast at moms

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements*****

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.**

* * *

**Leah's Pov**

"Good morning Miss Leah, should I set out another plate?" asked Adam Lightfoot. The only sound in the room was the bacon sizzling in the pan.

"Look I'll stop by later," I said rushing towards the door. "Miss Leah wait," Adam said casually moving the frying pan to the back burner.

Amused dark eyes met mine. "Are you OK?" he asked grabbing a t-shirt from the back of a chair and pulling it on. "Stay and eat. There is plenty of food," he said adding a third place setting to the table. He went back to the stove and started putting the bacon onto a plate.

Mom entered the kitchen barefoot and walked straight to Adam. She hugged him from behind wrapping her arms around his waist. "I think I'm in heat," she whispered.

He turned and gave her a peck on the neck. Her arms tightened pulling him closer to her. I lowered my eyes trying not to watch them kiss, unfortunately I heard everything. "Leah's here," he mumbled.

I kept my eyes glued to the table. Everything was silent. I could hear her adjusting her robe, footsteps approached.

"Hi honey," my mom dropped into the chair across from me her face slightly flushed.

"Hi mom, I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt..," I began.

She raised her hand in the universal signal for silence. "Adam is making a Traditional Lucacinian Breakfast. Aren't you curious?" She smiled at me.

"I am," I admitted. The smell of breakfast stirred my appetite the second I entered the house. "Now that I think about it what would a nation of shape-shifters eat?" I asked trying to sound casual.

Adam sat a steaming coffee mug in front of my mother and started putting serving dishes on the table. The food was interesting, eggs scrambled with chopped tomato and herbs. Bacon strips with a glaze, and a thick stew loaded with several types of meat.

Adam ladled the soup into two large bowls for us and a small one for my mom. He put a spoonful of everything else on one plate and sat it between them with two forks. He moved his chair closer to hers and slid in. _Wow he's not shy at all._

My mom dug into the scrambled eggs and held her fork to his mouth. He opened it allowing her to feed him. The body language between them was fascinating to watch. They kept leaning towards each other so they were always touching. _I shouldn't eat too much, watching this I'm not sure how much I can keep down_. I reached for my food.

Soup for breakfast felt strange but I didn't want to offend Adam. I took a bite, _Oh my!_. It was delicious creamy and hot with just a hint of cinnamon.

Adam grinned when he saw my reaction, "Most Lucacinian dishes are high in calories and fat to fuel our bodies," he said. I nodded my mouth full of food. The soup was extremely rich and satisfying. We ate in a companionable silence with occasional small talk. My mom's face was glowing.

It was finally sinking in that she slept with Adam who she just met yesterday_. This is just not like her! Hell she dated Charlie six months before spending the night over there. I don't get it. Why Adam? What's so special about him that she would just jump into to bed unless..._

My heartbeat sped up. "Did you imprint on her?" I blurted.

Both of them looked up at me. He shook his head.

_So what happens if he imprints? Have you thought about that mom? You saw what happened to me! OK she's a grown woman it's not your decision._

My mom put down her fork and sat up straight, "Leah honey I know what I'm doing."

Adam cleared his throat, "Miss Leah sometimes..."

I interrupted, "I was curious that's all. It's really none of my business." _There that's nice and mature. I just hope she protects her heart. _

Adam was watching me but he appeared distracted. My mom reached over and patted my hand.

"Thank you honey," she said.

I really didn't want to fight with them. I don't have anything against Adam personally, but to date a shifter is to risk inviting heartbreak. _I have to get out of here._

"Thank you for breakfast. I'll call you later mom," I said getting up. I rushed out the front door coming face to face with the two shifters walking up the sidewalk.

**Coinins Pov**

A short time earlier

Last night after the party broke up the alpha's surprised us with a young adult sleepover at the clubhouse. Adam donated two twelve packs of imported beer; and Emily packed the leftover food into the industrial sized refrigerators. However, they wanted at least one older shifter to stay over. Adam privately asked me to volunteer since it would allow me to bond with the pack.

Jacob pulled rank and assigned Seth and Shou Ariwa stay and help me. After the younger wolves partied themselves out, us babysitters stayed up the rest of the night drinking and playing poker.

Or maybe I should say losing to Shou. I looked at my newest hand of cards and tossed them on the table, "I'm out," I said getting up from my chair.

Seth chuckled, "About time man! We really should start cleaning up before Jake gets here. He's not going to be happy with this place.

I snorted, "Who care if he's upset?"

Seth said, "Some of these guys are barely old enough to drink. Jake wanted us to watch them because they're used to burning off liquor." _That makes sense._

I looked around. Young shifters were asleep on the couches and floor wherever space permitted. The floor and tables were littered with empty beer bottles and used paper plates. The trash can was overflowing. The television was paused in the middle of a video game. In fact Collin was passed out on the floor with the game controller still in his hand.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's not bad reminds me of frat parties."

Seth smirked "I guess you didn't hear Jake and Earl threaten them with double patrols if they trashed the place. I'm just trying to help them out."

I waved my hand around, "This kind of thing is expected at a first time drinking party."

Seth said, "That's part of why they wanted supervisors. The other part is Emily would be upset if she saw this room. Shifters don't like to see their imprints upset."

Shou said, "I'll take care of this." He tossed his cards over his shoulder and jumped up. He started kicking the younger shifters awake. "Where does Mrs Uley store the garbage bags?" he asked. _That's more like it. I'm not cleaning up after them._

Seth must have agreed with me. "I'm going to my mom's house for breakfast. Do you want to come?" he asked.

"Let's go," I said. I made a point of tossing my own beer bottles before following him out the door. If anyone objected to us leaving they didn't say anything.

And so without further argument Seth and I began the drive around to his mom's house.

"Coinin can I ask you something?" he said quietly.

_Why is he so nervous? _"Sure," I answered.

"How do you feel about Leah?" he glanced over to see my reaction.

_Oh crap here it comes!_ "Look Leah is very attractive girl it's just..." I started to answer but he slapped his hand on the steering wheel.

"Don't deny you like her! Anyone with eyes can see that," he interrupted.

"Please let me finish! I'm hesitant to move in on her boyfriend's action," I said.

Seth got real quiet then said, "You know about Dario?"

I said, "Of course, he is my roommate!"

Seth whistled, "Well that complicates things, but for the record I'm rooting for you." I turned towards him with a confused look on my face.

"She likes you too." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I shook my head, "I don't know man. Dario and I grew up together."

"My sister settled for Dario. You are making her happy. In fact, I haven't seen her this relaxed since we first phased," he replied. _I haven't done anything yet._

I said, "Seth I am attracted to her. But, I have to talk to Dario before I approach her. I owe him that much." _ I'm not looking forward to telling him I want his woman. But there is something special about this girl. I haven't felt like this since Grace. Let's not even go there._

That was pretty much the end of our conversation. We each became engrossed in our own thoughts.

"Something sure smells good," Seth broke the silence as he parked the Jeep in front of the house.

"Smells like Cavhory Soup," I answered opening my door.

Just as Seth was about to knock on the door it opened and an anxious Leah stepped out crossing her arms defensively.

"You're here early why?" she asked Seth ignoring me.

"I invited Coinin to breakfast. What's the problem?" he retorted.

She glared at him, "You knew about this didn't you?".

He shrugged, "About what?"

She started rubbing her forehead like she was in pain, "Look mom and Adam are inside. Uh I have to go." With that she quickly walked away headed toward the forest.

"Is she normally like that?" I asked.

Seth didn't answer me. "What's Adam doing here?" he wondered aloud. He stood there a few minutes before his eyes widened. "Oh! Look you go after Leah. I'm eating at the diner," he said and headed back towards his Jeep._ I wonder how Adam feels about our enhanced senses sniffing out his business. He has to hear us out here._

I found Leah at the beach sitting with her head down. Her fingers were wiping her face as if she were crying. I knew that she could hear me walking closer, but she didn't acknowledge me. Seth's words rang in my head _she likes you too. _

I had the feeling that she wanted to be alone. But, I couldn't stop myself from approaching her. _Why am I so captivated by you Leah? _I dropped to one knee in the sand next to her.

"I need to be alone!" She snapped still without looking up.

I stood up and said, "Sure I'll leave." _Why are you avoiding me?_ I turned to walk away dejectedly, but she grabbed my hand. The warmth of her hand was strangely sensual, almost like feeling her aura. She said, "I thought you were someone else, I'm sorry." I nodded but didn't stop.

She didn't release my hand. "Come sit down Coinin," she said quietly.

Following some instinct I didn't understand, I sat behind her with my legs stretched out on either side of her. I loosely wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back against me. At first she sat rigidly, so I focused on rubbing soothing circles on her arms massaging them. I was surprised she allowed this. Gradually she relaxed and rested her back against me.

She was almost dozing when I asked, "So what's wrong?"

Her body tensed, "Coinin have you noticed anything weird about these new wolves?"

"Not really," I responded in an unspoken invitation for her to continue.

She sighed deeply, "It's subtle but there is a huge difference. They are more…well I don't want to say feral; but their mannerisms are closer to a real wolf pack than ours. They are so touchy-feely. They're like a force of nature that makes us seem domesticated."

I cleared my throat, "I might be able to explain that. These guys have embraced their inner wolf spirits and keep them close to the surface. Adam said this happens to us naturally as we mature. We're just pups Leah. Although, we see the wolf as a separate entity, in reality they're as much a part of us as our eye color."

She swallowed, "I'm not sure I understand that but OK. I feel stupid but I'm worried about my mom."

"Is she safe?" I asked.

Leah must have noticed my growing concern because she squeezed my hand a little harder.

"Yes, she's not in danger…physically. How much do you know about Adam Lightfoot?" She asked.

I couldn't figure out where she was going with this, "I know him pretty well, and he has watched over me my whole life."

She scooted over turning slightly so we were facing each other, "Adam and my mom either fell in bed together spontaneously, or they are moving way to fast. I kind of hope she's not getting involved with a shifter who could imprint."

I didn't understand why that would upset her. "Imprinting sounded straight forward when they explained it last night. And why shouldn't she date a shifter? You and your brother are shifters," I pointed out.

She hesitated but said, "Sam Uley and I were engaged and I lost him to the imprint. This happened while I was planning my wedding. It took me a long time to get over it." _I had no idea she went through something devastating like that._

I scooted closer and draped my arm around her shoulders. We sat in silence for a while sharing body heat and comfort. Eventually, she relaxed again and rested her head on my shoulder.

I said, "Adam is not like that Leah. He is a good guy. He won't break her heart. In fact I'd give it a couple of months."

She frowned, "Give what a couple of months?"

"Adam, l give him a couple of months before he's on one knee asking her to be his," I answered.

She snorted, " They just met last night!"

"Leah I've known him most of my life and I've never seen him so smitten. He finally found the woman he wants, and to be honest it's about time," I replied.

She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, "I keep forgetting these packs are much older than ours. I mean intellectually I know we don't age while actively phasing. But to actually see it in real time is mind-boggling. I wonder how old he really is."

"Who knows? I guess we could ask him," I said. We looked at each other and laughed. I still had my arm around her, she leaned in so close that I could feel her breathe.

"Thank you" she whispered.

**Jacobs Pov**

One month later

Tonight we held a farewell Bon Fire, and sought the blessings of the Great Spirit. It was incredible. Most of La Push came to see us off. We leave for Europe tomorrow. Adam e-mailed our itinerary. First we are flying into New York for an overnight stop. From there we are spending two days in London before taking a direct flight to Jeroisa City Lucacini. We will be the guest of Pack Lightfoot.

**Unknown** **Pov**

Stefan Alexander was as loyal as the next wolf. But now he questioned the judgement of his alpha. Apparently Cevin Eryin planned to enter Castle Leydwolf, the most formidable stronghold in all of Luccacini. All to make contact with a she-wolf under the protection of Pack Hemming. Stefan was too young to remember the alpha challenge between Alpha Ivan Eryin and Alpha Matthew Hemming that ended the shifter wars.

Matthews first official act as High Alpha was to demand Ivan step down in favor of his son Cevin. Pack Eryin and Pack Cole became sister packs until Cevin was old enough to take his rightful place. That command haunted Ivan until his death three years later somewhere in Italy.

**Alpha **Cevin Eryin's Pov****

Castle Greywolf  
Pack Eryin Territory  
Northern Lucacini

I could smell her before I entered the room. Technically only the council is allowed in these closed meetings. But she has always been one to rebel against the rules. I remember her as a child daring me to play hide and seek in here. Of course we were caught by father. He punished us by making us sit through hours of council briefings for the rest of that day.

"Mariella you may as well come out and join us," I said ignoring the pointed looks of my council. As alpha I am allowed to bend the rules. _Maybe she'll have something constructive to add._

She walked out of my adjoining office, her face slightly flushed. _You should be embarrassed eavesdropping on us like that. _

Joseph Gray head of the Elder Council called roll and banged his gavel officially bringing the meeting to order.

"Is everyone aware of this and my proposed action?" I asked waving the intelligence report.

"Affirmative," said Elder Gray.

"Discussions?" I invited.

Stefan Alexander shifter liaison to the council spoke up, "Alpha Eryin with all due respect we are banned from Hemming's territory unless specifically invited. I suggest you reconsider this." I raised an eyebrow, "Stefan review your notes!" _Lazy bum that's plan B. I shared that with the pack, not the council! _

_"_The she-wolf is still in America. The plan is to intercept her when she arrives, before she enters Hemming territory. There are two main points of international entry into this country Jeroisa and the Port of Bukeraton. Both are neutral cities," I looked at the papers in front of me.

"Our informants report she will be coming by way of Bukeraton. We'll be ready," I promised.

Mariella chuckled, "It should be easy. I doubt Pack Hemming is aware that we know their plans."

_Don't be so smug little sister! Pack Hemming are not fools. But don't worry, I plan to cover all contingencies.  
_

* * *

A/N**: Thank you for reviewing, reading, favoring and following this story. I really appreciate it. I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. **Feel free to leave me some feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive.**  
**

Teaser: Next chapter the La Push Shifters experience culture shock, Leah and Coinins budding relationship gets its first bump and Jacob gets a surprise.

Just to clarify: In the interest of moving the story along Coinin returned to Phoenix that last month to wrap up his affairs for the move. It's always been my intent for most of Leah's story to take place in Lucacini.


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see additional authors note at the end of this chapter for more info *****

* * *

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.**

**A/N: **Thirteen people are traveling: Adam, Sue, Leah, Old Quil, Jacob, Coinin, Embry' Seth, and The Uley family. The younger wolves, Collin Littlesea and Mark Hancock were late additions to the list.

* * *

Chapter 10: Awakening

London Heathrow Airport  
London, England  
United Kingdom

**Leah's Pov**  
Thirty minutes prior  
to departure for  
Lucacini

Coinin returned to Phoenix shortly after the pack merge. He and I kept in touch by text. He was supposed to meet us three days ago in New York. But he cancelled at the last minute choosing to meet up here in London instead.

His flight in from the states was delayed so we waited for him near our private boarding gate. "Coinin," I whispered when he walked up to us. He looked incredible in a white aviator shirt with gold bar epaulets. Black dress pants and cowboy boots completed his outfit.

Adam and I simultaneously stepped forward to greet him. He hesitated clearly debating whether to talk to Adam, or come over to me first. Old Quil solved the dilemma. "Coinin! We hoped you would get here in time," he said in an overly loud voice.

"Hello everyone. Sorry for cutting it so close," Coinin replied ruefully. He smiled at me. I returned what I hoped came across as a friendly nod. The connection between us was alive and well even after a month apart. He slapped Adam on the back started towards me. I wrecked my brain for something to say. I didn't want to seem like an overeager teenager.

"How have you been Leah?" he asked.

'Not bad," I answered.

His eyes darkened with emotion. "Leah I would love to chat but I need to board," he said.

I looked at him, "What?"

He smirked, "I am co-piloting this trip."

"Well that's news to me. I didn't even know you're a pilot," I admitted.

'I work as a private pilot. But I hold the certifications to fly commercially," he replied.

Adam interrupted us from across the room, "Sorry Miss Leah not to be rude, But Coinin they're waiting for you."

Coinin looked at me apologetically. "Yes dad!" he said to Adam sarcastically.

"Boy needs to learn some manners!" Old Quil said to no one in particular.

Adam shook his head, "No it's OK we kid around like that."

Coinin flashed a grin before disappearing through the boarding gate. I noticed several pack brothers giving me knowing looks.

"I suppose you jokers knew he was a pilot," I grouched.

"Yep," said Seth.

Shortly afterwards we were allowed to board. I learned there are perks to traveling with First Beta Lightfoot. The Lucacinian State Airplane stood proudly at our gate with that country's flags painted on it. Two shifters in black military uniforms stood near the entrance to the jet.

Adam introduced them as members of the "Black Guard Security Force". He said their presence here came as a courtesy with use of the State Airplane.

Adam explained there are two main branches of high level security in Lucacini. While the "Black Guard" protects the royal family and top officials, The "Elite Black Guard" are the king's personal security detail.

Coinin stood near the cockpit with another pilot when we boarded. The interior of the airplane was custom built. The larger than normal cabin area was designed to accommodate shifters.

The back half of the aircraft had been converted into three distinct areas. A small sleeping area, a kitchen with a mini bar, and a small fully stocked clinic with a hospital bed and defibrillators. Adam said the royal family often travel with their personal physicians.

The three hour flight to Lucacini passed quickly. Adam relaxed watching a movie on the small screen above the back of his chair. The pack and I enjoyed the novelty of seats that actually fit us. Even my mom had fun. I heard her whisper to Adam that she wished they had time to try out the bed. He pulled her into his lap to finish watching the movie with him. Old Quil had his head stuck in a book. The Black Guard military shifters, spent their time in a separate security area.

Just as the movie ended, the flight hostess served breakfast. I don't know how she managed the stacks of big thick fluffy pancakes on an airplane. But they were delicious.

About an hour later the pilot spoke into the intercom, "First Beta Lightfoot and guest, we are about to begin our descent Into Jeroisa City. Everyone please stay seated with your seat belt securely fastened. And welcome to Lucacini."

Watching from the airplane window as we approached the landing strip, my first impression was a green mountainous region. The sprawling airport complex looked the same as most airports.

We didn't have to go through customs. Security guards led us through some double doors, up a staircase into a lounge area with glass walls. The room provided a great view of the mountains and airport runways. Ultra-modern couches formed several seating groups. I overheard Adam tell my mom this VIP lounge is usually reserved for visiting dignitaries.

A large Coat of Arms depicting the Lucacini flag guarded by two snarling wolves was painted on one wall.

We could see into the busy airport terminal. My first thought was I never seen so many huge men in one place. My second thought was our group was getting a lot of attention. My third thought was how strange to see older shifters. I saw an elderly couple holding hands. The shifter sported gray hair and wrinkles.

Emily was looking around in awe. She said, "I'm used to you guys. But, what is this? Land of the giants?"

"Mrs. Uley remember they can hear you," Adam reminded her gently.

I looked over to see what she was gawking at. Two fierce looking male shifters were coming down an escalator. Physically they reminded me of an Anubis. Except, their wide overdeveloped shoulders kept them from being lanky. I realized why they seemed vaguely familiar. It was a superficial resemblance; but their white blond hair and silvery eyes reminded me of Coinin.

My jaw dropped when I realized the taller of the two men was openly checking me out. He slowed down and bowed placing his hand over his heart all the while maintaining eye contact. I gave him a smile and returned the gesture. I absently noticed Coinin step over to my side never taking his eyes off the shifter.

"Miss Leah the Child of The Moon signals he is available. You just implied you return his interest," I heard Adam say in an amused voice._ Child of the Moon? As in a real werewolf? _I firmly shook my head no. The werewolf inclined his head and winked at me before walking on. I heard the pack snickering in the background.

"Coinin has some competition." Seth whispered loudly to Collin Littlesea and Mark Hancock.

"Oh stop it! Everything is a joke to you," I said through my teeth._ Boy he can be annoying sometimes!_

Seth gave me a hurt look and turned back to his friends.

My mom balanced Levi on her hip and looked right at me, "He's cute Leah. Are you sure you don't want to meet him?_ Mom!_

"His muscles make me want to fan myself," Emily joined in smirking at Sam.

The pack started laughing outright and ribbing Sam.

Sam looked askew at Emily and said, "Fan yourself over these." He flexed his chest muscles making his shirt move.

"Naw mine are better right Leah?" Said Jacob flexing one arm. "Never mind you probably want to pick Coinin's," he said mimicking my voice when he said Coinin.

I rolled my eyes, "We'll let Emily decide."

Even Adam smiled at that one. I caught Seth's eye and mouthed the word, "Sorry." He flipped me off and I knew I was forgiven.

"Leah," Coinin called my name. He bowed and placed his hand over his heart watching me closely.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, "Now you're making fun of me!" I tried to keep my voice low.

"No I have the biggest crush on you; and I'm saying it right here in front of everyone," he retorted.

He was putting me on the spot, especially with the pack avidly watching.

"Five bucks says she don't want him," Mark whispered to Seth and Collin.

Seth said, "I'm betting fifty she'll take him."

Collin said, "I'm not betting. Seth probably has inside information."

"Shh..You're killing the moment!" said my mom. _Oh my gosh!_

Coinin and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I leaned toward him to say, "Let's talk later when we're not on display."

"Ok," he said smugly.

Adam said, "Our ride is ready but first we have to decide what to do as a group. Our choices are to have lunch here in the city and spend time exploring. Or we could head on out to Ivan's peak and stop for lunch on the way.

Coinin said," I feel like going for a run. Everyone else can explore the city and we can meet for lunch."

The pack except for Jacob and I decided to go for a run with Coinin. The rest of us wanted to explore the historical district of the city. We all planned to meet up at a place called Bronwyn's Square for lunch.

Everyone followed security into the terminal down a corridor through a set of automatic doors. We exited into a parking lot where a sleek black Hummer limousine was waiting for us.

"Leah," Coinin said standing back letting the others go ahead. He met my eyes, "I have really missed you."

"I have missed you too," I admitted.

"Can we spend time together soon?" he shook his head slightly and grinned at me.

"Ok," I answered.

I glanced towards the Hummer where my pack brothers were busy acting like they weren't eavesdropping. Sam and Emily were buckling the twins into car seats.

Everyone else was picking out backpacks. Everyone that is except mom and Adam. Adam glanced our way and then went back to giving the driver instructions. My mom gave us a thumbs up.

Coinin walked me over to the Hummer and held the door while I climbed in. He reached in and squeezed my hand softly before closing the door.

I fell in love with Jeroisa City. The architecture is a charming mixture of modern and historical. Hi-rise office buildings create a towering skyline. Yet French Baroque churches stand side by side with neo-classical buildings and blocks of modern housing.

The historical district reminded me of 1950's America. There were even vintage trolleys running through the middle of town. Bronwyn's Square served as Main Street.

I saw a couple of houses with white picket fences. But mostly old fashion store fronts with colorful window displays lined the streets. Some of the shops had apartments on top framed by intricate ironwork balconies. Staircases on the sides of the buildings allowed access to the second floors. I felt like I was in a Norman Rockwell Painting.

We parked near a beautiful old plaza complete with a clock-tower. I was surprised to see rolls of bicycles parked at bicycle racks. Jacob helped Emily put the twins into their double stroller and we walked into the plaza.

Apparently they were having a street fair. A large carousel with colorful wolves and ponies enticed children to ride. Musicians in heavily embroidered outfits played traditional instruments on a stage. A mime walked around in the crowd stopping to entertain people.

An artist was set up drawing quick charcoal sketches of people. There was even a blocked off area where some artisans were blowing glass. Vendors had set up booths selling everything from jewelry, to food and wine.

The people proved to be as interesting as their surroundings. Many of the older women were wearing modest clothes and stockings. Shifters were intermingled with the crowd to the point that I stopped noticing them except for the alphas.

I saw one family group of Children of The Moon. At least I think they were. They had the overdeveloped shoulders and silvery sheen in their eyes.

We care across a storytelling area. It reminded us of a bon fire and we decided to sit and listen for a time.

The narrator a man wearing a traditional vest had an interesting story to tell.

For most of the 17th century. Lucacini was a Vassal State under the Ottoman Empire. Lucacinians were ferocious warriors, so the Ottomans left them alone.

At this time the country was divided into three principalities , Eryin, Leydwolf and Vin Luna, each ruled by a petty sovereign who claimed to be High king of all Lucacini.

In 1798 Logan Hemming heir to the Leydwolf throne married Bronwyn of Eryin uniting two thirds of the country.

Besieged by outside invaders on all of her borders it wasn't long before Vin Luna fell.

And thus Logan Hemming united all of Lucacini with him as King. He was crowned in 1803 and reigned until his death in 1879. He was a beloved monarch and to this day his reign is remembered as a Golden Age for Lucacini.

So we only heard the end of the stories and the next show didn't start for two hours. Lily was being fussy so Jacob and I volunteered to walk around with her. My mom and Emily wanted to visit a historic church. Emily made Jacob promise not to feed Lily any junk food before she would trust him with her.

I wandered over to a vendor selling antique toys to look for tin soldiers. Seth started collecting them after he inherited a few from my dad. I felt a slight burst of alpha energy but ignored it as Lily started pulling my hair. Jacob took her so I could look at the cutest little Jack-in-the-box.

Jacob started goofing around trying to rush me. He wanted to check out an antique auto show that was opening in about seven minutes. I felt those alpha bursts again. Only this time they tugged at me.

We started pass a store front with a large mirrored window with the words "Arcos Attorney-at-Law" professionally painted in script. I stopped to check my appearance in the mirror.

A different type of energy pulled at me and my wolf spirit felt curious about it. It pulled harder. Instinctively I knew it was an invitation. I yearned to accept so I did. The energy intertwined with mine an intangible way that was intensely personal and intimate.

Then slowly it dissipated leaving me satisfied but wanting more. I had never experienced anything like it._ Something just happened but what? _I looked around, no one else seemed to have noticed anything. _  
_

I asked Jacob, "Did you feel that?"

He looked at me, "I felt the alpha pulses yes. There's a strong alpha somewhere around here. I wanted to bare my neck just now."

I wanted to investigate further but the lawyer's office was closed. I felt like I was missing something as I followed Jacob over to the car show. Luckily there were only a few cars and it didn't take him long to check them out."

I couldn't relax my mind so I walked over and sat on a bench.

"Jacob can I ask you something?" I wanted to know.

"Sure sure," he said.

I asked, "Did those alpha pulses feel pleasurable to you like a rush of endorphins?"

He said, "No I wanted to bare my neck. It felt the same as baring my neck to Adam. We all did you know Earl, Sam and myself."

I looked at him surprised, "You three submitted to Adam?"

He shrugged, "Not really. We conceded that he outranks us."

He sighed, "I've learned that as a True Born Alpha I can use my alpha voice in different ways that most benefit the pack."

I felt my eyes widen, "So you're saying you can manipulate your alpha voice like that?"

He laughed, "Not exactly that one is more experienced than I am"

"You have to admit that was weird," I said.

"That guy was using his alpha pulses and we got caught in the fallout. It affected me differently because I'm an alpha myself. It wasn't even directed at us personally," he replied. _It felt_ _personal to me._

"But it shouldn't affect us. We're not in his pack," I pointed out.

"If a True alpha is powerful enough or high ranked his voice can affect other packs. Remember what Earl said about our law enforcement who reign in rogue alphas?" he inquired.

"So it's nothing to worry about?" I questioned.

Jacob stood and picked up Lily, "Naw that guy was showing off. We're going to experience a lot of new things Leah. Let's just relax and enjoy it OK?"

I felt like a burden was lifted off of my shoulders. "Ok," I said.

**Jacob's Pov**

The carousel attracted Lily's attention. So we got in line and purchased three tickets. Leah perched Lily on a shiny gray wolf with a bright red saddle. I stood on her left side and Leah on her right. The ride started with a soft breeze and that familiar soft carnival music. Memories of my first ride filtered through my mind.

Back then it was my mom holding me while dad snapped our picture from the sideline. I decided to relive another childhood memory.

"Let's get her some ice cream before Emily finds us," I suggested carrying Lily off the carousel.

"It's your neck Jacob Black," said Leah.

"We won't tell mommy will we?" I cooed to Lily making her laugh.

We walked over to the ice cream stand and Leah got in line. I took Lily over to a table and sat down.

Boisterous laughter drew my attention across the square to three women sitting in front of the bistro. A curvy woman with the streaked blond hair was holding out her left hand showing the others an engagement ring? A brunette with the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen spoke rapidly in a foreign language. And that's when I noticed her!

She wore a cream colored sleeveless lace dress. Many freckles stood out against the skin of her face and arms. Glossy russet hair was pulled back from her face, to fall down her back in wild waves of naturally curly locks. Three silver studs dotted her lower lip. She sat there exquisitely gamine texting on her cell phone.

In spite of the language barrier, I figured out she answered to the name Miriella. I felt inexplicably drawn to this girl. It's like I have known her my whole life. But, in reality we haven't met. She must have felt me staring because she looked up at me. When I met her mesmerizing gray eyes gravity shifted.

**Unknown Pov**`

A short time earlier

"What a handsome couple," mumbled the elderly lawyer, as his client stopped speaking mid-sentence, to stare out the two way mirrored window overlooking the square. "Sir?" inquired the lawyer.

His client raised his hand for silence. "Excuse me," he said with natural authority.

"As you wish sir," the lawyer answered formally.

His client moved to the window and stood with his back facing the room. His green eyes were taking in every detail of the family checking out the wares at the antique toy vendors booth. The man a young alpha dressed impeccably in designer jeans and shirt took the little girl when she started pulling the woman's hair. "Be nice Lily," he scolded the toddler who bore a striking resemblance to her mother.

He slapped the woman an attractive she-wolf on the butt and said, "Come on. We can come back here later." The woman playfully jabbed at him with her elbow and said, "Stop that fool."

He watched their antics and smiled. But the she-wolf captured his attention. He felt so in tune with her; he might have known her for years. But she was a complete stranger. He noticed she wasn't marked yet and felt a stab of envy at the thought of her mate actually marking her.

He watched as the family started walking past the window. The she-wolf stopped and looked into the glass. She stretched her lips back to check her teeth and fluffed her hair. The client knew she couldn't actually see him, for all she seemed to be staring right at him. He tried to look away but the allure of her soft brown eyes was to strong. Then he understood as gravity shifted.

* * *

A/N: **I wish I had words to express my appreciation for everyone who reads, follows, favors, and reviews this story. You are awesome! I'll keep it simple and say thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

Teaser: In the next chapter we begin to see the aftermath of Jacob imprinting as Adam comes clean about the hostility between Pack Hemming and Pack Eryin.

I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter and Leah being imprinted on. Please feel free to review or even pm me. Feedback encourages me during the process of writing a chapter and to keep revising it until I'm satisfied its good enough to upload. So thank you in advance for any reviews or pm you feel inclined to share with me. I wish I could express how much its appreciated.

For the purposes of this story we are going to assume all signs are written in Lucacinian and English. It makes sense for the Lucacinian people to speak a dialect of Romanian since the countries are so close geographically.


	11. Chapter 11: Divided We Fall

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story. I really appreciate it!**

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for more info and acknowledgements*****

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context**

* * *

Chapter 11: Divided We Fall

**Jacob's Pov**

I felt inexplicably drawn to this girl. It's like I have known her my whole life. She must have felt me staring because she looked up at me. When I met her mesmerizing gray eyes gravity shifted.

I remembered something Earl said once, "_An imprint doesn't automatically stick. It has to be accepted sub-consciously by the imprinted. When this happens you will see visions of the two of you together." _My imprinting went flawlessly.

Leah sat the ice cream on the table. "Did I just see what I think I saw? Answer me Black did you just imprint?" she asked her voice shocked.

'Oh yes,' I answered drawing the words out.

Her face crumpled slightly. I know my beta, she is worried Coinin might imprint. My imprinting on our first day here couldn't help matters.

Meanwhile, my imprint was checking me out. She said something to her friends and they started sneaking covert glances at me.

"Do you think she knows?" I asked.

Leah smirked, "I'm sure she does Black. It was written all over you."

She put Lily into a booster seat and started feeding her some ice cream. "So what was it like?" she asked.

I sighed, "This indescribably good heat filled me and I felt drawn to her. It's like her energy accepted mine and pulled me in. I felt gravity shift and realign itself around her. I saw us on First Beach holding hands, then we were at a birthday party with kids. It's hard to explain, she makes me feel more alive than anyone ever has, even Bella."

She fed Lily another spoonful of ice cream. "Jacob is it the imprint magic or are you really happy?" she asked quietly.

I sighed, "She's my soul mate! I know she is! Right now she is my gravity, I would do anything to please and protect her. The rational side of me knows it's my enhanced senses magnifying my attraction to her. I don't want to think about that part. I just want to enjoy...being around her."

Leah smiled slightly, "So you're not madly in love?"

I said, "I haven't had time to fall in love. Earl said there is compelling evidence we would love our imprints even without the magic. When dormant packs first start to phase again, it's not uncommon for those so inclined to imprint on their wives or girlfriends"

"So you think she's your one true love?" she asked.

I shrugged, "She's my other half. Why wouldn't she be?"

"So what now? Are you going to try to talk to her?" she asked.

I knew communicating with my imprint would be challenging but I didn't want to take my frustration out on Leah so I stayed quiet.

Leah said, "Maybe you could use the online translator on your cell phone..." She glanced at something behind me.

I followed her gaze to see Adam greeting a shifter who resembled him. I listened in on their conversation.

Adam was saying, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still at Leydwolf."

The other shifter said, "You know how he likes to hide in plain sight. We stopped here to sign some papers. I stayed behind to do some recon. What about you shouldn't you be at Ivan's Peak?"

Adam said, "We had some flight delays. I was just rounding up the pack for lunch."

The shifter leaned in and said something I couldn't make out to Adam. The two men had a whispered conversation before walking over to our table. I don't know what was said but I've never seen the unflappable Adam look so shocked."

Adam introduced us, "Alpha Jacob Black, Dr. Leah Clearwater, meet my cousin Julien Lightfoot. We shook hands briefly. Julien's eyes lingered on Leah speculatively.

Adam said, "Miss Leah your mother asked me to find you."

Leah said, "OK but can you help Jake first? He just imprinted and needs a translator."

Adam grinned at me, "Congratulations Alpha Black. Who is the lucky lady?" He started looking around.

Leah said, "She's the one in the lace dress." nodding towards their table.

Adam and Julien looked over. Julien frowned slightly, "You mean Lady Miriella Eryin?"

Adam's eyes narrowed. "That's Miriella Eryin?" he asked Julien with raised eyebrows."

Julien muttered, "Uh-oh." under his breath.

Adam looked at me, "I am acquainted with her brother but, I've never had the pleasure of meeting her."

Julien said, "Let's go meet your lady."

"Wouldn't it be more polite to wait until they finish eating?" I suggested.

Julien said, "No need. They would expect you to join them."

Adam picked up Lily and we walked across the square to my imprint's table. Julien started speaking to them in their language. Adam was playing with Lily but he was obviously following the conversation.

My imprint started speaking to me. She paused waiting for me to respond. I swallowed and looked at Julien expecting him to translate. Julien, Adam, and my imprints group burst into laughter. Leah and I looked at each other confused.

My imprint smiled mischievously at me and said with a heavy accent, "Just kidding you won't have trouble speaking to me in English."

Julien said, "May I present Lady Miriella Eryin." He introduced the other girls as Nadia Dimir and Camila Iagar.

Julien turned to Adam and said, "Ladies meet First Beta, Adam Lightfoot."

Miriella's group went still their eyes meeting each other.

"Charmed to meet all of you. Lady Eryin, congratulations on your imprint," Adam said formally.

Miriella's smile should have lit up her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thank you sir," she choked out stiffly. I could almost touch the tension in the air.

Julien ignored it and continued, "Meet True Alpha Jacob Black and his Beta Dr. Leah Clearwater and the little one is ..." He looked at Lily questioningly.

Leah said, "This is my second cousin Lily Uley."

Nadia was staring at Leah with curiosity. "You're a shifter right?" she asked.

"Nadia! Don't stare it's rude. Of course she's a shifter!" Camila scolded.

Nadia blushed to the roots of her streaked blonde hair, "Sorry it's just I never met a lady shifter before." she sputtered.

Leah took a step back, "It's OK I get that a lot."

Miriella smiled, "Would you all like to join us for lunch?"

"I would love to," I answered.

"Beta Lightfoot?" she asked politely. Even I could tell she was hoping he would say no.

He answered impassively, "No thank you. I already have plans."

Leah hesitated, "Maybe Nadia and Camila should join our pack for lunch."

Miriella's face lit up, "That's a brilliant idea." She looked at her friends.

"I'm sure Cevin would love to hear about us having lunch with the First Beta," Nadia said sarcastically.

Camila looked at me taking my measure. She said, "You seem nice enough Alpha Black. I'm warning you True Alpha Cevin is going to demand you join the Eryin." She smirked at Adam. _What?_

"This is both inappropriate and childish. I'm tired of it," Julien said to low for human ears to hear.

"Agreed! Jacob, Miss Leah, this is about politics. I will explain the details later. Meanwhile, with your permission Alpha Black I'm going to put a stop to it," Adam answered again too low for human ears.

"Do whatever you need to do," I said keeping my voice low also. I trusted him.

Adam turned to Miriella's friends. "Alpha Black is a member of Pack Bishop out of North America. I'm sure True Alpha Eryin would agree that suggesting he change packs is a bit premature," he said mockingly.

Nadia rolled her eyes, "I'm glad you find this entertaining Beta Lightfoot!"

Adam stood there perfectly relaxed. "I'm going to meet my Sue for lunch. I don't have any more patience for this," he announced.

He glanced at Julien," Come meet my Sue you will like her." He took off in the same direction he came from still carrying Lily. Julien went with him.

Camila gaped at his retreating back. "Beta Lightfoot has a woman? Who would date him?" she asked peevishly.

Leah snorted. "Why should I tell you?" she snapped hurrying off to catch up with Adam and Julien.

"What's her problem?" Camila wondered out loud.

"You just insulted her mother," I said gently.

I watched her expression change from indignation to embarrassment. "Let me guess this Sue is her mother," she said guardedly.

I let silence answer for me.

Miriella bit her bottom lip in a strangely vulnerable gesture, "Alpha Black…, she started.

"Please call me Jacob," I said.

"Jacob," she said her gray eyes meeting mine. "We owe you an apology…."

"You don't owe me anything," I insisted.

She picked up a clutch handbag and put some money on the table, "Look girls I'm going to walk around with Jacob. I'll see you when I get home," she said.

Nadia said, "Have fun. I'm so happy for you two." Camila just waved at us. I wondered why she seemed so unhappy. Something about her reminded me of the way Leah used to be.

Miriella and I wandered around looking at the exhibits. She treated me to a corn dog from a food vendor. We walked over to a bench and sat down. "So what's your story Jacob Black?" She asked.

I told her all about La Push and our legends. I told about the construction business I co-own with Sam. I described my family. I didn't want to keep any secrets from her, so I told her all about Bella and Nessie. I surprised myself with how much I opened up.

She told me all about herself in return. She's a biology major at the local University. She hopes to become a Marine Biologist. She spends some of her weekends and down time at her family's estates in Eryin. She described Eryin as a coastal region stretched along the Black Sea. Camila and Nadia are her roommates.

Her family history is fascinating. Her late father Ivan Eryin was a direct descendant of Bronwyn and Grigore of Eryin. In 1798 Prince Grigore of Eryin was killed in a hunting accident. He left a widow Bronwyn and two sons. Coincidentally King Logan Hemming of Leydwolf was also recently widowed. His wife died in childbirth leaving behind an infant son."

Bronwyn a warrior in her own right found her principality besieged by the neighboring Vin Luna. She sued for peace to King Logan Hemming of Leydwolf. Logan agreed on the condition that she marry him. He promised her descendants would always rule Eryin. He named her oldest son Duke and even today her descendants are the governing families of the former principality.

Miriella revealed a little of her more recent family history. Her brother True Alpha Cevin currently holds the title Duke of Eryin. Her father Ivan Eryin was the reigning Alpha Rex until Matthew Hemming defeated him in an alpha challenge. He died in exile because of a rift between the Eryin and Pack Hemming.

Miriella didn't go into details and I didn't push her. I figured I would get the other side of the story from Adam.

**Leah's Pov**

I followed Adam and Julian to meet the pack. Adam seemed subdued while Julian was covertly watching me. He was sizing me up, noting my actions like he was waiting for something. Adam led us straight to a pizzeria. The cooks were busy preparing pizza's by hand to bake in traditional wood burning brick ovens. Trust the pack to find greasy fast food instead of trying the local cuisine.

The pack had pushed tables together and were just starting to dig into the mounds of pizza. I heard Adam introduce Julian and say something about Jacob not coming. However, I wasn't really listening.

Jacob imprinting shook me more than I let on. I had almost believed them, these men who have been shifters for years. I had almost believed it, when they said we as shifters have a real shot at love. Earl Bishop once looked me in the eye and assured me imprinting really is rare. I'm starting to feel skeptical about dating shifters again.

It's not that I'm looking for some cosmic love without risk or effort. My break up with Sam traumatized me way more than it should have. I just don't have it in me to go through that again.

I'm flirting with the idea of just sticking to casual relationships. In the private recesses of my mind lives another fear. One I can hardly admit even to myself. I'm afraid I might imprint and do to someone else what Sam did to me. If that happened, I couldn't live with myself.

Mark and Collin started an eating contest and Seth rushed to get in on the action. I was glad their antics helped get my mind off things. Old Quil managed to draw Julien into a conversation about the La Push legends. Adam's cousin seemed to have infinite patience as he listened to the older man ramble on and on. I tried to just relax and enjoy the company but I couldn't settle down.

Emily slid gentle fingertips over the back of my hand, "Leah are you OK? You seem distracted like your mind is somewhere else." I shouldn't be surprised the two of us have always been in tune with each other.

"I feel edgy and emotional but I can't put my finger on it," I admitted.

"How so?" my mom asked.

I looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. It felt strange to open up around Emily, but in the spirit of mending our friendship, I leaned towards the two women.

"I feel like I'm reaching for something that's teasing me just out of my reach. Then I feel bereft when I don't know what I'm yearning for. It's similar to mood swings, but this is deeper," I tried to explain.

My mom sighed, "Did something' happen? Maybe something upset you that's making you feel this way?" _Could this really be about Jacob imprinting making me feel the void in my life? No this started before he imprinted._

I sighed, "Now that you mention it, earlier I felt a strong connection to some strange energy. I felt transformed but craving more. I really don't know how else to describe it."

Julien and Adam went completely still. Julien was staring at me with understanding eyes. Adam just looked resigned.

"Are you feeling OK Miss Leah?" he asked quietly?

"I think I'm just tired," I tried to brush things over.

After lunch our group broke up and everyone went their own way. I tagged along with Coinin, Old Quil and Julien. About an hour later my mom sent a group text with directions to meet at a park just off the square.

I was surprised to see Jacob so soon. Sam and Emily had spread out a quilt and were sitting near the twins who were asleep. I idly wondered where they found the quilt. Eventually everyone arrived and we sat informally in a semi-circle.

Jacob was beaming when he said, "If you haven't heard I've imprinted." The pack was immediately clamoring for details. Jacob avidly described his imprinting in detail. He preened when the pack offered their congratulations. Of course everyone was anxious to meet her. Eventually Jacob remembered to ask Adam about the shenanigans with his imprint and her peers.

Adam said, "There has always been a rivalry between the two packs Eryin and Hemming. Some among the Eryin believe Prince Grigore of Eryin was the true High King. When he died and his queen sued for peace with King Logan Hemming they saw it as a betrayal of her sons. Bronwyn knew she couldn't hold Eryin against the aggression from the neighboring principality of Vin Luna."

Julien said to Old Quil, "It's noteworthy that at the time Eryin and Vin Luna were principalities subordinate to Leydwolf. It's also interesting that Leydwolf and Vin Luna were named after strongholds while Eryin carried the name of its Prince."

Adam picked up his story, "When High Alpha Ivan Eryin became Rex a courtesy title in his case, he decided to "Right the wrongs of history. He used his position to attempt to usurp the throne from the rightful heirs. This was a rough time in our history. Eryin abused his alpha voice to compel the packs into alliances. He served on the Council of Four and refused to recuse himself.

Eventually the abuses were just too blatant. Just as things were coming to a head Matthew emerged as a High Alpha and Challenged Ivan and won. Ivan's last words before his exile was a plea to his heirs never to enter Leydwolf unless it's to sit on the throne."

Jacob said, "So that means..."

Adam cut him off, "Jacob Lady Miriella and True Alpha Kevin are his children. So far Cevin has proven himself an outstanding Duke of Eryin. Although High Alpha Hemming is content to leave him alone, Cevin is determined to honor his father's last wish. He has a grudge against High Alpha Hemming due to his father's fate. It's hard to admit to flaws in one's parent. I can invite Lady Miriella to Leydwolf aka Pack Hemming Territory but I can't make her accept."

* * *

A/N: If you left me a review, **Thank You!**. I was really looking forward to reading your reactions to the imprints last chapter. I am still curious about that and to hear more of your reactions to this story. If you don't want to review please feel free to pm me. I look forward to feedback as much as readers anticipate the next update. I want to know how I am doing.

Teaser: Next chapter Jacob's dilemma grows. Leah gets a shock and Sam and Emily make an announcement.

Disclaimer: Jacobs description of imprinting is based on info from the Twilight Saga Wiki. I tweaked it a little to fit the perimeters of this story.

One more think: I know I promised Coinin would find out about his parents in this chapter. sorry I couldn't make it flow.


	12. Chapter 12: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Revised A/N please read: **

For this story A shifter will phase the first time in his early teens if the father is still actively phasing. Adam was surprised when Coinin first phased, it should have happened already if it was going to.

* * *

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Unknown Pov**

Port Bukeraton Lucacini

True Alpha Cevin Eryin had never been anyone's fool, but as he stood on the balcony overlooking the pier, he felt just plain stupid. His sources said the Ipsa domina lupus would be traveling from America today.

His shifters monitored the international flight arrivals in both Port Bukeraton and Jeroisa City all day, but she never turned up. Now he was wondering if she had been spirited into the country under his very nose.

He glanced over as the Acadia door slid open. His grandfather's envoy Geoffery Couvxti stepped out of the luxury apartment. Cevin raised his eyebrows now this was a surprise. The two men greeted each other like old friends.

"The old man wants to see you," said Geoffery.

Cevin chuckled, "The old man couldn't pick up a phone? Tell me Geoffery how important is this? Can it wait?"

Geoffery leaned against the rail and crossed his arms, "If it wasn't important I would have called you. Trust me you want to hear this."

Cevin sighed, "I supposed it won't kill me to drive down and see what he wants."

**Adam Lightfoot's Pov**

Jacob eyed me thoughtfully while I explained the Eryin's quarrel with Matthew. "What the hell Adam? You're saying Miriella isn't welcome in Ivan's Peak?" he sounded offended.

I felt myself tense. "No I'm saying it's her choice," I rebutted.

"So what exactly is Eryin a state? A country?" he arched one eyebrow inquisitively.

"Eryin is like a principality, but it owes allegiance to the crown. Cevin Eryin's right to rule is hereditary, I tried to explain.

Jacob said, "Well I'll go up to Ivan's Peak for tonight, but tomorrow I'm going to start looking for a place here in town." He started to turn away but stopped, "By the way, Miriella want's to meet all of you. She said she is going to invite us to her brother's castle so we can meet him to. Oh and Leah, she said her brother's pack will love to meet you." Leah rolled her eyes.

I didn't miss the concerned look Julien gave me.

Sam cleared his throat, "Emily and I also have an announcement. He punched Jacob on the arm. "It's not nearly as exciting as yours," He smiled at Emily encouragingly.

Emily stood up from her seat on the blanket. She nervously wiped her hands on her jeans, "It turns out that there are doctors in this country who specialize in these types of injuries. She gestured towards her face. "Sam and I decided to see what can be done for me and hope we have you support," she said.

It turned into one of those feel good moments. The pack wasted no time rallying around Emily. Our impromptu meeting broke up, and we started drifting off to interact with others in the park. Collin and Mark joined a game of soccer. Sam and Jacob decided it looked fun and joined in.

Old Quil that distinguished gentleman, forgot his dignity enough to roll around on the quilt with the Uley twins. This was my first time seeing this side of him.

Julien said, "It's fun seeing things through their eyes. Everything is shiny and new."

"It's extremely enjoyable. You should have been there the first time Miss Leah tried Cavhory Soup," I agreed.

_Speaking of which..._ I noticed Leah leaning against a tree. Her body language suggested she was upset. I followed her gaze over to where Coinin was buying balloons from a wandering vendor.

They were speaking Lucacinian and the girl was flirting. Coinin was mostly being polite, but if I didn't speak the language, I would swear he was initiating it. _Oh Leah things are about to change for you! If I know Matthew, and I do you are going to be the most spoiled imprint!_

"Maybe we should encourage him in light of her imprint," Julien said close to my ear.

I chuckled, "Oh no you don't! I'm not doing anything to anger Leah. I like my Sue's bed and I don't want to be banned from it."

"Adam Lightfoot is henpecked! Wait until I tell Chase!" Julien teased.

Just as I was about to retaliate, "Leah is an imprint?" whispered Seth from behind me.

The first thing Earl Bishop taught Jacobs pack was how to have a private conversation around other supernaturals. We use an octane just below our range of hearing. I was so focused on Julien, I didn't realize Seth was close enough to overhear us.

Julien whistled quietly.

I thought about it and said, "I think we can take Seth into our confidence, yes she's an imprint."

Julien turned to Seth, "This has to be kept quiet for so many reasons, one being your sister's safety. She is going to need bodyguards when this goes public. Can I count on you to keep this confidential even from Leah?"

Seth said, "I won't tell anyone. Is he famous or something?"

I said, "You could say that.

Seth glanced over to where Coinin was trying to coax Leah into talking to him.

She was saying, "You don't owe me any explanations!"

"But Leah, the balloons are for the twins!" Coinin said pleadingly.

Seth snorted, "That's a lie sucker! I saw him flirting! But anyway what about him?"

Julien said, "She has a choice like any other imprint." _Poor Coinin! you left out the part about him not flirting. I'll have to tell Seth later._

I said, "Seth Leah is going to need you to look out for her interests."

Julien gaped at me, "You don't trust Elijah to look out for her?' he asked using Matthew's middle name.

I sighed, "Elijah is overprotective, especially after Ioana. Leah is independent and won't like restrictions on her movement. Seth can smooth things over."

Seth said, "I'll start right now! Where is he? Shouldn't he be here trying to meet her?'

Julien said, "He thought she was with Jacob, So he sent me to make contact as not to interrupt their family. I was to inquire if they as a couple were open to a friendship."

"So you're some kind of wing-man?" he asked.

I'd had enough, "Seth Julien is a member of Matthew Elijah's Elite Black Guard."

Seth frowned, "But you said the Elite Black Guard were oh..." He started to catch on.

Julien and I watched his eyes open as wide as saucers.

**Cevin Eryin's POV**

Villa of the Three Moons, Vin Luna

When I arrived at grandpa's villa a wave of nostalgia hit me. Several of his werewolves were milling about, with them were some shape-shifters. I could see him sitting on the veranda pitching his usual propaganda.

"The traitor Bronwyn of Eryin choose safety over valor. Soon we will rise again and oust the pretender. Matthew Hemming will denounce his war loving ways and bend his knee to his true king Cevin of the Eryin," he expressed himself with the fervor of a zealot. _  
_

His long hair swayed around his shoulders and caught the waning sunlight in a strawberry blonde halo around his face, an uncommon shade for a Child of the Moon. Yet his cool ochre eyes gave him away completely. They burned with the silvery sheen unique to his kind. I was struck as I always am by how well he looks for an elder. His hair is just now starting to go gray.

He grabbed me in a bear hug, "Cevin you're a sight for sore eyes."

"How are you grandpa?" I asked.

"Well I'm not dead yet, that means I'm OK," he answered.

He watched me with a contemplative gaze. "We haven't greeted you properly," he said decorously lowering his head.

As one his werewolves started to bend their knees, but I stopped them all with a look. "Grandpa Prince of the Eryin is my rightful title. I have no claim on Leydwolf or Vin Luna" I reminded him gently.

He studied me intently. "We're all one country now. Remember you made a promise to your father," he pointed out.

"To rule Eryin, yes! Prince of Eryin and King of Lucacini are two different things. You know this!" I replied impatiently.

"So you're saying meanwhile, you don't mind bending your knee to the pretender?" he challenged.

"Of course I do! But he is the king and I won't commit treason. I'm preparing to make my case at The Round Table," I retorted.

"Bah! Our loved ones will never be safe as long as that warmonger sits on the throne!" he stated emphatically.

I held his gaze, "Grandpa there's no love lost between High Alpha Hemming and I, but let's face it the Canis Shifter war was my father's doing," I reminded him gently.

My grandpa Jedidah Crohme is a bitter old werewolf, who is out of touch with reality. It wasn't always like this. I don't remember my mother. When she disappeared, father felt grandpa could provide the best environment for me. And he was right, I have many happy memories of my early years spent here with grandpa and Amy Whiterspoon my au pair.

This lovely villa used to be filled with the wholesome scent of soap and the aroma of baking bread. Children of the Moon don't form packs, but there were always people around. Grandpa is a spiritual leader among his people. My surroundings had a different vibe when I used to visit father and hang around his pack.

We were happy until father emerged as High Alpha and won Rex. He issued an edict naming the reigning Queen Agnes Hemming a pretender in favor of himself. Then he used the alpha voice to align the packs against the crown causing resentment and simmering rebellion.

At first grandpa refused to take sides. In me he had ties to the Eryin. My maternal aunt Ioana Crohme was engaged to then Crown Prince Matthew Hemming tying him Leydwolf. Grandpa's stance upset father so much that he sent for me and I was returned to Eryin. Ioana was in Leydwolf so grandfather was left to wait out the war in Vin Luna.

Pack wars are relatively civil. Battles over specific turf are fought until one side surrenders, but never to the death. This went on for a while as backed by a High Alpha the Eryin were steadily advancing into Leydwolf.

Just before her wedding aunt Ioana was killed in a hit and run accident. Wild rumors ran through the packs that her death was not accidental. My grandpa blamed Leydwolf and allied with the Eryin. The conflict escalated into an all-out war little was held sacred.

Within a year True Alpha Matthew started showing the signs and emerged as a High Alpha. This evened the odds and worried father greatly. He now faced a dominant alpha of equal rank with the power of Pack Hemming and the authority of the crown behind him. Leydwolf systematically began to regain ground.

Alpha Hemming called for an alpha challenge for Rex. Father proposed a stipulation that the winner takes all. If he could prevail Queen Agnes would renounce the throne.

In an unexpected move Hemming accepted. Both parties agreed this alpha match would settle the question of the crown for all time. Father reneged three years later on his deathbed.

I remember the angst of those days leading up to the match. Miriella and I clung to father during the day and fall asleep in his arms at night. He told us elaborate stories about our ancestors.

I'll always remember the day before I lost the two most important people in my life. Father, Miriella and I made a surprise trip to meet grandpa in Jeroisa City. That night he asked me to promise to bring the crown home to Eryin. He counseled my sister and me to always uphold the honor of our family. That was the last we saw of him until the day he was returned to Eryin for his funeral.

In many ways Matthew Hemming stole my childhood. Father was exiled immediately after his defeat. Although grandpa was pardoned and occasionally permitted to visit me in Eryin, it was many years before I was allowed to return home to Vin Luna.

High Alpha Hemming in his wisdom appointed a young alpha Adrian Grigore of Pack Cole as my guardian. He was friendly enough but strict in preparing me for my role as Duke of Eryin, and once I phased True Alpha of Pack Eryin. While most kids my age were playing games and having sleepovers, I was studying pack law and learning to lead. Sometimes I was allowed to have fun and be a kid, but not very often.

I stared into my grandpa's eyes, "Grandpa one day I will rule a free Eryin. Until then we just have to be patient. Why did you send for me?" I asked. _I hope I didn't drive all the way out here from Port Bokerthan for inspirational speeches. _

He walked over to the table and poured two drinks. He handed me one and asked, "Do you know what your sister is up to?" _Ah why are you worried about Miriella? You've never liked her._

I frowned, "No she is upset with me and not taking my calls why?" _I should have let her cover_ _Port Bukeraton. It's not like this mythical she-wolf actually showed up. _

Grandpa said, "She was spotted in the company of First Beta Lightfoot and a shape-shifting she-wolf, not a Child of the Moon." He watched my face carefully waiting for my reaction.

I heard myself swear, "This she-wolf do you think she is the one?"

"The one in the prophecy? I'm told she appears to be about the right age, but that's hard to tell with any shifter," he answered.

I started pacing, "You do realize she could be in danger right? Why didn't you call me?" I asked.

He shrugged, "How did I know you didn't know about this? I called you to find out what's going on."

I ran my hands through my hair, "What is Miriella thinking? The she-wolf could be in Leydwolf by now!"

Grandpa said, "I suggest you find out and then control your sister."

**Unknown POV**

Two hours later

Jedidah always felt energized after crossing wits with his grandson. He looked up when the female werewolf entered the library. Unlike the shape-shifters females were plentiful among his kind. Anaca shook out her silvery locks almost a perfect match to her eyes.

"There are signs of intruders on our eastern boundary but so far they are elusive," she reported.

Jedidah snorted his competition was always sending spies around trying to sniff out the secrets of the master viticulturist passed down through his family for generations.

Anaca sniffed the air, "Has Cevin come around to your way of thinking?"

Jedidah chuckled, "He will play his role like a good puppet, just like his father before him."

"He's much more stubborn than Ivan," she said with a note of pride.

Jedidah stilled, "Be warned broken puppets can be replaced. If Cevin remains recalcitrant we still have the other one."

She walked over to stare out the window concealing her expression, "Ah yes the baby. He'd be a man by now."

Jedidah said, "It was really clever of Matthew to hide him all these years."

"I wonder what he named him," she said wishfully.

He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's better that we didn't get attached to him. It makes things easier yes?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. He could smell the salt from her tears.

Jedidah said, "He is Matthew's only heir and will resurface eventually. Take comfort in that". He patted her shoulder awkwardly.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story. I appreciate it.

Matthew and Ioana were a modern couple. They lived together before their marriage. She became his Alpha Female when they announced their engagement.

I am sending special teasers to anyone who leaves me feedback via review or pm.

Teaser: The next chapter will be called Home away from home followed by "Leah's Imprint". where Leah and Matthew finally meet. Need I say more?

For the purpose of this story werewolf gifts are very different than shape-shifter abilities. Hybrid shifter/werewolf children like Cevin Eryin randomly inherit the abilities of one parent not both.

A dormant shifter can still pass along the genes like Billy did.


	13. Chapter 13: Home Away From Home

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story. I really appreciate it!**

**Authors note please read: **I will be uploading the second half of this chapter today. The whole chapter ran over 6000 words so I broke it into two parts for easier reading. Leah meets Matthew in part 2.

**Please see more authors notes at the end of this chapter for more info and acknowledgements*****

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context**

* * *

Home away From Home

This used to be titled

Leah's Imprint part 1

**Adam Lightfoot's Pov**

Julien and I watched Seth's eyes open as wide as saucers. A variety of emotions from disbelief to optimism crossed his face.

"You're saying the king...uh... Rex imprinted on Leah?" he asked.

"Yes," Julien answered.

He glanced at me and back at Julien, "Well now you know she's not dating Jacob. Why not call him so he can come meet her? "

Julien shook his head, "The Rex will be tied up in briefings for the next couple of hours. Then he will depart for a State visit to The United Kingdom. Speaking of which, I have to run soon. I need to get back and debrief."

Seth's face fell, "What about the imprint?"

I tried to reassure him, "The Rex will have to deal with it when he gets back. He didn't exactly plan this."

Seth smiled, "Leah has two guys chasing her, one of them a king! His face sobered, "Does he have a girlfriend? This is kind of important."

Julien said, "He is single at this time."

Seth let out a relieved sigh and looked at me, "That's going to make things so much easier."

Julien started to take off his shirt, "I had better get going."

Seth raised both hands, "Wait...can I come with you? I'd like to meet The Rex. I don't care if it's just for a few minutes."

Julien shook his head, "Sorry Kid I'm attached to my balls."

Seth rolled his eyes, "That's an image I could do without, but there must be something you can do."

Julien looked over at me thoughtfully, "Wait Adam acting as First Beta could authorize an audience."

Seth looked at me inquiringly.

I sighed, "Sure, I'll accompany the pack to Ivan's Peak and run back out to pick you up. Make sure you tell your mother you're leaving. Oh and Julien go over the proper etiquette with him."

**Leah's Pov**

Coinin was getting on my nerves for no apparent reason, so I wandered over to sit with mom and Old Quil. Seth came over to say he was going to hang out with Julien and phased.

Julien also phased. His wolf was all black except for a large white patch around one of his eyes. Adam watched Seth trot over and said, "You two be careful." I can't get over how these guys think nothing of running around as a wolf in public. According to Adam eighty percent of Lucacinians are connected to shape-shifter families. I guess that explains it.

It was almost dusk when the twins started to get fussy. My mom sent Adam to round up the pack again. In no time we had the Hummer loaded and were headed out of the city.

I stared out the window and watched the paved highways give way to country roads. Soon we were passing fenced in pastures with hundreds of sheep on both sides of the road. A few buildings dotted the landscape.

The Hummer slowed down and we passed a graying shifter running besides a horse drawn cart filled with straw being driven by two teenage boys. It was a scene straight out of National Geographic Magazine.

Emily started taking pictures with her cell phone. "This is incredible old world charm, but why the horse and wagon?" she asked.

Adam replied, "This country is moving towards modernization, but we try to preserve our ancient villages and culture. Many of our farmers, artisans, craftsmen, and musicians cling to the traditional methods passed down for generations".

Night fell rapidly and soon it was all dark except for the headlights from the Hummer. The further out we traveled the wilder the countryside grew until stretches of tree line hugged the road dissected by trails leading to isolated pockets of civilization.

I heard a wolf howl just when we left the main road. We drove alone an incline for about four miles before we crested the hill. To the north was a settlement of rustic cabins nestled around a clear lake. The driver turned onto a cobblestone driveway lined with beech trees.

We drove along the drive and around a curve to approach a rustic multi storied manor house with a middle part and two wings. The Hummer continued around to a side entrance and rolled to a stop. Double French doors stood open highlighting the couple waiting to greet us.

The man an alpha with dark hair graying at the temple separated himself from the woman and walked over to us.

Adam lowered his eyes briefly and stepped over to hug him. He turned to Jacob and Sam, "Meet my uncle Alpha Daniel Lightfoot your host."

"Welcome to Ivan's Peak Pack Bishop," Daniel said in a deep cultured voice.

Jacob walked forward for the alpha to alpha greeting. "Thank you Alpha Lightfoot, May I hear your terms?" he politely requested with a slight bow.

Earl Bishop once explained that the formal Pack Greeting between alphas is a symbol of peaceful intentions when officially visiting another packs territory for an extended length of time.

Daniel bowed gracefully. "We offer sister links for the duration of your stay," he proposed.

Jacob said, "We accept and thank you for hosting us." The two alpha's stood and shook hands causing everyone to relax."

Daniel turned to the middle aged woman with short dark curly hair and pale blue green eyes, "Meet my wife Ana, our den mother here at Ivan's Peak."

Adam introduced the rest of us by rank starting with Sam.

Ana greeted us warmly and said, "Our den is open to you make yourself at home."

She ushered us inside through a mud room into a spacious two story lounge area with a high beamed ceiling. Leather sofas and chairs were arranged into several seating areas. Woven folk art rugs lay scattered on the polished flagstone floor.

There was a large painting of an older dignified shifter superimposed over himself in wolf form hanging over the wood burning fireplace.

The other side of the room was a large cozy kitchen. A long beautify carved wooden trestle table was pushed up near a second set of French doors.

"Coinin!" a tall thin woman with long jet black hair, threw herself into his arms. Her almond shaped hazel eyes gave her an exotic look.

"That would be my cousin Flori," Said Adam. "Mircea is her husband," he inclined his head towards a blonde man who was removing something from the oven.

The shifter looked up and smiled at us before glancing at Coinin, "Dude welcome to the dark side! When did you start phasing?"

Coinin hugged Flori and smirked at Mircea, "You used to say you were bringing your pet wolves and I believed you." Mircea smirked right back at him. Coinin said, "When I was young, Mircea and his pets spent several summers with me in Upstate New York."

Mircea snorted and said, "Come and help me with the food." Coinin went to wash his hands but looked over when a man walked through the doors.

This guy was hot. In gray jeans and a t-shirt his body was muscular from working out. His glossy black hair was styled in a crew cut. His face all angles and planes bore the Lightfoot family resemblance. He paused by the door glancing around with the cutest pair of gray eyes I've ever seen.

He was the embodiment of what I usually find attractive in a man, non-shifter, rugged good looks, nice body, yet I felt totally indifferent to him. I realized with a growing sense of dismay my libido was discombobulated. I just didn't see him as a potential partner. Instead I yearned for something insubstantial, but what?

"This is our youngest son Hunter," Anna said making the introductions.

Mircea announced the food was ready. The idle chatter around the dinner table failed to keep my attention and I found my mind wandering. As soon as dinner ended I hung back to watch everyone else.

Coinin and Old Quil were still at the table talking when the pack except for Jacob and I, excused themselves for the evening. Hunter offered to show them their cabins. Adam mom and I walked them to the door.

Just as Adam closed the door Daniel was saying, "You met our Julien?"

Jacob shrugged, "Yes nice fellow."

Daniel frowned and turned to Adam, "Did something happen? Why wasn't Julien with the..."

Adam cut him off, "Julien had his orders." A look passed between him and Daniel that I couldn't decipher.

"Will all of you excuse us for a few minutes?" Daniel asked.

My mom looked at me, "Lets help Ana clean the kitchen."

Adam kissed my mother and squeezed her hand before walking over to talk with Daniel.

Jacob and I started clearing the table giving Adam and Daniel privacy. Mircea happened to be standing close enough to eavesdrop on them. Suddenly he stilled looking incredibly stunned. He glanced from Adam and Daniel directly over to me.

"Cee?! Vrei su fpui ca Rex emprimati pei acest lupeu?" He blurted.

Ana and Flori stopped what they were doing and turned around.

From the corner of my eye I saw Coinin stand up, "Cee?" he choked out.

Adam turned to glare at Mircea his eyes dark and hard. He started speaking rapidly in their language, obviously reprimanding the young wolf.

Mircea stepped back and shifted his gaze to the floor baring his neck in submission.

Daniel raised his hand for silence and Adam said something to him. The two seemed to argue for a minute, but Daniel appeared to have the last word. Abruptly Adam switched to English and said, "I'll agree but only out of respect for you uncle." before he stopped talking.

Daniel looked at his son in law, "Mircea it wasn't your place to listen in on our private conversation, let alone comment on it."

I saw Flori and Ana sneaking glances at me.

Mircea bared his neck even more. "Emi Pari Reau," he replied softly.

Adam crossed his arms, "Speak English!"

"I am sorry I was out of line," he said to each man in turn.

"Agreed! Don't let it happen again," said Adam.

I felt bad for Mircea. Being reprimanded publicly is embarrassing. Apparently Jacob felt the same way.

"If you will excuse us, we should turn in," he suggested inclining his head towards the door.

Daniel nodded, "Of course Alpha Black. Mircea will show you to your cabins. Please excuse our breech of manners."

Jacob said, "No need, Old Quil and I can find our own way to the cabins. We will see you all in the morning." He headed towards the door.

Adam said, "Jacob these are for my Jeep. It's parked just outside." He tossed him a set of keys.

Old Quil said, "Goodnight" and followed Jacob out.

Daniel looked at his wife and daughter, "Please show our other guest to their suites."

Meanwhile, Coinin startled when Adam patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go for a run," said Adam.

Flori said, "Please come with me."

I said goodnight and followed her through an archway, down a corridor leading to a stairway. On the second floor she turned left and walked down another hallway stopping in front of a door.

"This is your suite," she said stepping back so I could enter.

I walked into a small foyer. The walls were covered with knotty pine paneling. A whimsical curved wooden table was pushed against the wall with a silhouette drawing of a howling wolf hanging above it.

An archway in front of me led to a cozy sitting room. A small dining table with four chairs was tucked into the corner near a galley kitchen with stainless steel appliances. An island complete with wet bar separated the two areas.

I opened a door to the left to find a king sized swinging bed was suspended from the ceiling. A pair of French doors offered a breathtaking view of the Carpathian Mountain range. The bed was covered with snowy white linens and mounds of pillows.

The room was beautifully decorated. A painting of a wolf cub sleeping on a large rock was hanging over the electric fireplace. A door to the left led to a modern bathroom complete with shower stall, Jacuzzi tub and a separate closet dressing area that Alice would envy.

"We put you in here, but if you would be more comfortable in one of the cabins we can make arrangements," Flori volunteered.

"This is perfect, thank you," I replied.

"Then I'll bid you goodnight," she said closing the door behind her.

I opened the sliding door in the dressing area to find a huge walk in closet. My luggage shipped ahead of time was placed neatly side by side.

I spent the next hour unpacking and arranging my things before slipping into my yoga outfit. I started my stretches, but my mind kept going back to that conversation between Daniel and Adam. Mircea gave me the distinct impression they were talking about me. However, the conversation started out about Julien. I just didn't get the connection.

One week later

Ivan's Peak Main Manor House

**Unknown Pov**

Pack Bishop had a busy first week at Ivan's Peak. They settled in and started to form friendships with the locals. Adam proudly introduced Sue to his family members who lived in the area. Jacob split his time between Ivan's Peak and apartment hunting in Jeroisa City.

Old Quil found a kindred spirit in Daniel Lightfoot. The two men spent time at the historical library researching legends and Shape-Shifter history, followed by lively discussions over brandy. In one such discussion Daniel explained the meaning behind each of his intricate tattoos.

Old Quil learned of an old shape-shifter tradition the Yakiki ceremony. Following her wedding ceremony a shape-shifters bride presents her groom with a wedding ring on a breakaway chain. During the Yakiki ceremony a tattoo artist copies the design of the ring onto the groom's finger.

Old Quil shared the story with the pack and Sam decided to surprise Emily with a Yakiki ceremony for their anniversary. Daniel and Old Quil made all of the arrangements. Daniel offered his ballroom for the ceremony and Adam volunteered to do all of the cooking. Pack Bishop was amused to learn the First Beta once attended culinary school to train as a gourmet chef.

Leah's feelings of pent up restlessness and longing increased as the week wore on. Let's add in the fact that Coinin has been avoiding her and the Lightfoots treating her deferentially, we have one confused she-wolf.

**Leah's Pov**

Today is Emily's anniversary and surprise Yakiki ceremony. I spent the morning helping my mom and Ana finish getting everything ready. Daniel and Old Quil made the major arrangements, but Ana convinced them they needed a woman's touch.

The grand ballroom is beautifully decorated in Emily's favorite colors of white and light teal. Adam's been cooking all morning and the food smells delicious.

Old Quil kept practicing the old Quileute prayers for the ceremony. Florie and Coinin were caught up in a horror movie and I went to see what the fuss was. Coinin glanced over and smiled at me but it didn't meet his eyes.

"How have you been Leah?" he asked.

"Pretty busy how about you?" I answered.

Suddenly Seth plopped down on the sofa between us and grabbed the bowl of snacks.

"What are we watching?" he asked loudly.

Seth has been so annoying since we got here. I stared at him and happened to see the amusement in Coinin's eyes before he turned back to the movie.

"Ok what's going on guys? Obviously you two are working together," I pointed out.

Seth had the grace to look guilty, "We just wanted kill time until...I mean soften the blow."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

Coinin stood up and looked down at me, "Look Leah we can't see each other. You will understand soon."

I almost wilted with relief to hear him say that. I still find him attractive but these days I'm longing for something else, something I can't even define.

"Ok cool," I said enjoying the surprised looks on their faces. None of us said another word we just watched the movie.

"Leah why don't you go lay down? It's still a few hours until the Yakiki," said Flori and I realized I was falling asleep.

I thought it was an excellent idea especially since I was having lower abdominal cramps. It felt like I startled awake as soon as I lay down. I stared at the ceiling a few minutes before I realized the cramps had become bad enough to wake me.

I started making a mental list of conditions associated with lower abdominal cramps in women. _Fibroid tumors? Endometriosis? _I climbed out of bed stopping dead in my tracks to stare at the sheets! It's a good thing my suite came stocked with personal items including tampons.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower so it could heat up. I stepped into the shower and turned my face into the spray eyes closed letting the steaming hot water run over my body easing some of the aches.

I spun around letting the spray run down my back. I couldn't think of a single reason why my cycle returned. So I clung to my femininity like the greatest treasure hoping it wasn't a fluke.

I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and emerged into the dressing area. I chose purple lace underwear and sat at the mirrored vanity to blow dry my hair and style it until it fell just like I like it. I applied minimal make up.

A glance at the clock got me moving to get dressed. On the way out, I studied my reflection in the three way floor length mirror.

The girl staring back at me looked feminine and confident a long way from the genetic dead end who was maid of honor at Emily's wedding. The taffy colored skirt and matching blouse hugged my body showing off my curves to perfection. My jeweled designer sandals added the perfect touch making sure the outfit was not too dressy or to casual.

One last look in the mirror and I headed down to the ballroom. Inside the pack had gathered and their glances were curious. I saw Jacob's nose quiver slightly and realized they were scenting me.

Over the years I have gotten so used to scenting women's cycles, I don't really notice them anymore. Because it was me, my pack brothers noticed, but no one said anything.

The native shifters had the opposite reaction. There were at least seven extra shape-shifters here, Lightfoots we met over the last week. Not one acted like anything was out of the ordinary.

There was a small commotion as Sam and Emily entered the room. He was dressed up in black pants and a white dress shirt. She was wearing a white strapless dress that fell to mid-calf.

She stopped short, "What's going on Sam? You said we were going dancing."

He leaned in to whisper, "Surprise." and beckoned Old Quil over to explain the ceremony.

Emily flushed and covered her cheeks with her hands, "But your ring Sam! We left it in the states."

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small velvet box, "I always keep it close Em."

She gushed, "Oh Sam!" and he leaned down to kiss her.

My mom walked over and handed her the small gift bag with a matching breakaway chain, "This is from Seth, Leah and I congratulations."

The Yakiki ceremony itself was very beautiful. Emily presented the ring to the tattoo artist who made a few sketches. She thanked him and gifted him with a basket of baked goods. Then she fastened the chain with the ring around Sam's neck while Old Quil recited prayers asking blessings on their union.

Sam led Emily to sit in a pair of decorated chairs next to the table where the tattoo artist had set up. Emily held Sam's right hand. Sam laid his left hand on the specially made arm rest so the tattoo artist could go to work.

He worked fast and within fifteen minutes the tattoo was complete. I had to really look hard to tell it was a tattoo instead of a real ring. According to Daniel shifter scientist developed a special ink for Yakiki tattoos. The finished product was impressive.

Daniel signaled the live band and the party started. Jacob walked over dance with me.

"So Leah how did it happen?" I didn't pretend to misunderstand him. In fact I expected him to bring it up. A good alpha is aware of what's going on in his pack.

I looked him in the eye, "I don't know Jacob I started a couple of hours ago. I need to see a doctor to find out more."

Jacob sighed, "Mirille knows a little clinic in Jeroisa City versed in shifter medicine. I'm going to pick up the cars I bought for the pack on Saturday. Do you want to come with me? You could see a doctor and drive one of the cars back if you can phase."

I smiled picturing myself in wolf form running around with a tampon hanging out, "My cycles never last more than two days. It should be over by Saturday."

He raised his eyebrows, "So are you coming?"

I said, "Yes Jacob, but right now I want to party."

In many ways I was having my own personal celebration. I truly feel happy for my cousin.

* * *

A/N:Mircea overheard Adam tell Daniel about the imprint and blurted it out. Coinin was taught Lucacinian as a child so he understood. The word Cee means what.

This is a bit of a filler chapter setting up part 2 so bear with me.

The ring ceremony becomes significant when Leah meets Matthew Leah's Imprint which I'm going to upload shortly.


	14. Chapter 14: Leah's Imprint

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story. I really appreciate it!**

**Please see more authors notes at the end of this chapter for more info and acknowledgements*****

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the contex**

**A/N: Please read **

**I split the update into two chapters and this is the second first chapter of this update is home away from home. I revised the name of that chapter from Leah's imprint.**

* * *

Leah's Imprint

**Leah's Pov**

Three days later I made the run to Jeroisa City with Jacob. It was a beautiful day to be outdoors. We stopped at a changing spa, a public locker room with private stalls to phase. I appreciate that they have these places to accommodate us.

I showered quickly and pulled on faded jeans and a burgundy shirt with a low neckline. I slipped burgundy jeweled flip flops on my feet. I combed out my hair and artfully applied my make-up aiming for a clean fresh look. I put in diamond stud earrings and I was ready.

Jacob was waiting outside the stall talking on his cell phone. He lowered the phone, "Come on Leah Miriella is going to drive us to the dealership." Miriella was just driving up in a silver Nissan Pickup with music blaring.

"She waved and called out, "You guys hop in."

I climbed in the back and Jacob rode in the cab with Mirella. The car dealership was a short drive from the spa. Jacob purchased two vehicles for the use of the pack. We didn't want to burden the Lightfoots for transportation. My mom had already claimed Adam's Jeep, but he didn't seem to mind. Miriella gave me the address to the clinic and a Lucacinian translation book the kind tourist use.

The clinic was located in an upscale district with nice shops and boutiques. I signed in and the receptionist asked me to fill out papers translated into English. A nurse called me back to an exam room and took my vitals before stepping out.

Just as I sat down on the exam table, there was a knock on the door and a woman in a lab coat, a stethoscope around her neck entered. "Leah Clearwater?" she asked from behind a professional smile.

"Yes," I answered.

"I'm doctor Apostol what brings you in today?" she asked, her eyes on the clipboard she was holding.

"I just got over my menstrual cycle and wanted to get checked out," I replied.

She said, "Let's take a look at you."

Dr. Apostol performed a basic medical exam checking my eyes, ears and throat before helping me lay down and pressing lightly on my abdomen.

She helped me sit up, "Everything looks good. Did you have a specific problem or question Miss Clearwater?"

"Phasing ended my cycles years ago. Why would it be starting up again?," I replied.

She frowned slightly, "You are experiencing what we call the second puberty. Phasing reshapes the reproduction cycle in the Canis shape-shifter to mimic the estrous cycle found in wolves. You will have a regular menstrual cycles for 12 months every six to eight years."

"So I never was a genetic dead end" I mused out loud.

She sighed, "I wonder why your Pack Council didn't explain these things to you."

"My pack only recently discovered there are others like us in the world," I answered quickly.

She sat the clipboard down, "Is your mate also a shape-shifter?"

"I don't have one," I answered.

She could not hide her surprise, "That is unusual, mating and imprinting triggers the second puberty in the Canis shape-shifter.

"You mean the female right?" I asked.

"No the first phase lowers the sperm count in males. The only exception are very powerful alpha's. We believe its nature's way of safeguarding the shifter genes." she replied.

"Well I'm not in a relationship or a powerful alpha so what triggered me?" I wanted to know.

She sighed, "I'd say there are often medical exceptions to most rules. Try not to worry about it it's natural. There are some things you should know about any children you may have."

"Go on," I said warily".

"Most shape-shifters first phase in their teens. However, a child of two shape-shifters can phase as early as one and a half to two years. Shape-shifting parents do not guarantee a child will phase, but if you get involved with another shape-shifter it's best to be prepared," she suggested. My mind was whirling and I decided it's to soon to worry about phasing toddlers.

When I left the doctors office, I noticed a painting in the window of an art gallery down the street. It was similar to the mural I fell in love with at Coinin's house on my graduation night. I walked over to get a closer look. The setting was the same as the mural, a large rock with symbols carved into it.

Even the subject was the same. This time the black and white alpha was painted as a wolf cub looking down over the edge of the rock. I read the author's signature. "Chase Hemming 1967." I decided I had to have the painting.

There was a freestanding two sided sign outside the gallery that said "Auction Today".

I pushed open the door and walked inside. The gallery was ultra-modern with bright lights and seating areas. A number of displays were arranged with lot numbers under them. I noticed the Children-of-The Moon in the room outnumbered the humans and shape-shifters.

It was fascinating to see them up close. They all had the overdeveloped shoulders and compact bodies that reminded me of an Anubis. Their eyes had a shimmer that human eyes wouldn't see, but my enhanced vision easily picked up.

A couple of them were sitting along the walls phased. I noticed they were a little larger than normal wolves but much smaller than us.

Most of them had shades of brown hair so light it could pass for blonde or blonde hair. A few of them had white blonde hair.

Then I noticed the shape-shifters standing along the walls dressed in nondescript suites with mouth pieces that reminded me of an advanced security team. There was a roped off area in the back of the room near a pair of double doors.

I saw a tall Child of the Moon devotedly adjusting a painting in a display dedicated to a beautiful blonde woman with haunting steel gray eyes.

This guy was dressed in a gray designer suite. His strawberry blonde hair hit the middle of his back. There was a clear air of melancholy about him.

I sighed under my breath and he turned. I found myself face to face with an older version of Coinin. He had the same ruggedly handsome face, and the same high cheekbones. The main difference was the hair color and this guy was old enough for the features to look distinguished.

He seemed as surprised to see me as I was to see him. He stepped forward offering his hand, "Hi i'm Jedidah Crohme the director of this establishment."

"Leah Clearwater" I slid my hand into his and we shook hands. I don't know what possessed me, but I indicated the blond woman in the paintings, "She is lovely, who is she."

He lowered his eyes, "She is my late daughter Ioana Crohme."

I didn't know what to say so I went with, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

He met my eyes, "It's OK, and actually it's refreshing to talk about her. Most people want to sweep her memory under the rug."

I couldn't help asking, "Why?"

He said, "Ioana was murdered but it was hushed up. If you're interested in her story we're having a private auction following this public one to raise funds to look into her murder. We hope to bring the perpetrator to justice."

"Of course," I said. I don't know the whole story, but I'm convinced he is Coinin's double. He may even be related to him. I wanted to help him get justice for his daughter.

He called over a girl with white blond hair wearing a black suite. "This is Jana. She will get you set up to bid. After the auction she will find you and escort you to the back storage room for Ioana's auction yes?"

I smiled, "of course." .

Jedidah said, "Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I have a couple of things to finish up."

Jana smiled, "Hi has anything caught your eye?"

"Actually I'm interested in the painting in the window," I answered.

She thumbed through her brochure, "That one will be lot number five. It comes with a bonus sketchbook by the same artist." She lowered her voice, "If you're interested in Chase Hemming we have several of his pieces in Ioan's auction."

She circled number 5 on her printout of auction lots and handed me the paper an auction number and brochure, "If you see anything else you like just circle the lot numbers and you will know what to bid on. I'll find you after the auction."

I was distracted by a flurry of activity taking place in the roped off area. Several of the shape-shifters in the nondescript black suites were managing the small crowd that had gathered. Jedidah Crohme stood in the center with his back to me facing the doors which swung open to admit an impressive alpha couple.

I recognized the woman Chloe Glass as a famous runway model. Her signature pin straight auburn hair fell to the middle of her back. She was wearing a slinky black off the shoulder dress that ended mid-thigh revealing long shapely legs. Her four inch heels added to the air of sophisticated glamour she oozed.

Then I got my first look at the alpha and stopped in my tracks. My inner wolf stirred as sensual spikes of heat started pulsing through my body leaving me breathless. I stood there stunned by my involuntary reaction to the man.

And what a man! The alpha was of regal bearing, dark...formidable... and stunningly handsome, the sheer force of power radiating from him filled the room. He was tall, well over six feet of the most beguiling male I'd ever laid eyes on.

All rational thought escaped me as I took in every detail. His stylishly short dark hair was parted on the side near a widow's peak and neatly combed back. His face was lean and clean shaven with well-defined cheekbones, a straight nose and chiseled jaw. Slightly arched black brows framed his piercing green eyes.

Dressed all in black, his perfectly tailored silk shirt covered a mouthwatering pair of broad shoulders which tapered to lean hips. Black trousers hugged long muscular legs. I could feel his eyes on me like a physical touch_. Oh gosh, how long has he been watching me ogle him?_

With great effort I casually lifted my gaze to his face. His vivid green eyes captured mine in an intimate gaze which soothed me like a balm, draining away all the pent-up restlessness of the last week.

An entourage of shape-shifters filed in behind him and fanned out to cover the room. That Julien was one of them distracted me enough to break eye contact with the alpha.

The werewolves and humans around me lowered their eyes in deference, while the shape-shifters bowed their heads with eyes to the floor. Even Chloe's eyes hit the floor. _Wow!_

Jedidah stepped forward to greet and shake hands with the alpha. This seemed to signal the others in the room to drop their deferential posture.

Julien walked over to greet me, "Hello there Miss Leah, it's nice to see you again."

"Oh hi, it's nice to see you again also." I tried to make small talk, "Are you bidding on anything in the auction?"

He smiled ruefully, "No not today, as you can see I'm on duty. How about you?"

I flipped the pages in my auction brochure to page five and passed it to him, "Well I did like this one."

He read the caption aloud, "Shenanigans on Coronation Rock with bonus sketch book. Ah I can see the appeal but what's in the sketch book?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but my attention was diverted back to the couple.

"Elijah," Chloe's sultry voice filled the space speaking rapidly in Lucacinian.

_His name is Elijah? It suites him. _She sashayed closer to the alpha and looped her fingers through his arm_._

I was shocked by the stab of white hot jealously I felt. I heard myself let out a loud warning growl. _What the hell Leah? Get a grip girl! Our wolf... we don't appreciate her hands on what is ours! _My wolf was close to the surface perfectly merged with me.

A hush fell over the room as everyone including Elijah turned to look at me.

Chloe flickered bewildered brown eyes over me before she turned back to Elijah.

His eyes drifted over to meet hers and he spoke softly in their language. The only word I caught sounded like "English". She gave a strangled gasp and pulled her hand back. He maintained eye contact with her until her gaze dropped to the floor.

"I didn't know," she said in a shaky voice.

"We hadn't said anything," he told her in his thickly accented yet extremely sexy baritone.

Elijah's lips quirked hinting at a smile. He looked over at me and arched a brow. _He's so cocky, no I can't blame this on him. I'm the one who started growling._

Chloe smoothed her skirt and I noticed the yellow diamond engagement ring on her finger. I'd forgotten about all the hype in the media recently, about her engagement to some famous race car driver.

I glanced towards the alpha's left hand which was blocked from my view. He moved so I could see the back of his hand. I noticed intricate tattoos, but there was no ring tattooed on his finger.

Our audience watched every nuance of the byplay between us in awe, "Well I'll be dammed," Jedidah's disembodied voice was the only sound in the room.

"Would you like an introduction?" Julien asked. I had forgotten he was standing there.

_Don't just stare say something._ I couldn't get my mouth to work so I nodded my head.

Elijah smiled in approval before turning to Chloe. "Excuse me Lady Glass," he said politely before stepping away from her carefully avoiding any physical contact.

"Beta Alexe escort Lady Glass," he said to a bald shifter who stepped out of the shadows.

Alexe's hazel eyes briefly lowered with respect towards me before he ambled over to offer Chloe his arm.

My inner wolf was giddy with excitement when Elijah walked nonchalantly over to us. I was hyper aware of most of the people in the room still watching us openly.

"Dr. Leah Clearwater, Allow me to present High Alpha Elijah Korzka," Julien said in a voice too low for anyone but the three of us to hear. The alpha proffered a well-manicured hand. He ran his thumb over the back of my hand caressing it before raising it to his lips.

I closed my eyes and unabashedly breathed in his scent unmasked under colognes. It was clean and masculine, simply Elijah. I wanted to rub against him and bathe him in my scent, to mark him as mine.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Leah Clearwater," he said before releasing my hand. _He's so proper, I wonder if he's the same way in bed? Down girl!_

"Likewise the pleasure is mine," I started to fidget unused to this level of attention.

He offered me his arm, "Would you like to walk with me?"

I rested my fingers on his arm and the sexual tension between us spiked. Heat pooled in the pertinent parts of my body sending my mind straight to the gutter. It was an extreme reaction to merely touching his arm. My inner wolf chortled.

He led me over to a sofa built into a deeply recessed wall providing a natural concealment. Julien and others were keeping everyone except their party away from the immediate area, giving us even more privacy. We sat down facing each other.

"You are single right?" I blurted.

His eyes flared, he seemed offended?

I held up my hands as if to ward him off, "Never mind! It's really none of my business."

His eyes searched mine, "It's not your business? Such was not your attitude when you were claiming me just now, what has changed?" the undertone in his voice was almost challenging.

Wait I claimed him? Well he didn't seem to mind being claimed, maybe the chemistry went both ways.

I lowered my voice, "So are you single?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

I glanced towards Chloe and her escort slowly walking around looking at the nearby auction lots. I had the distinct impression Alexe's focus was still on us.

Elijah's gaze followed mine, "Ah the Lady Chloe, would it please you to know Sir Reginald Parker is her affianced husband? She came here to purchase some heirlooms her family sold off years ago. Sir Reginald is abroad, so we agreed to escort her."

It's a heady feeling to have such a powerful alpha explaining himself to plain old me. My inner wolf seemed to think it was our due and apparently he agreed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked tentatively.

His eyes remained on me, "Yes you can, please."

"Why were you offended just now?" I inquired.

His eyes narrowed. "With your permission, I'll be blunt. If either of us were involved in a committed relationship with another, the mere suggestion that you would claim me, or that I would acquiesce cheapens both of us," he said emphatically.

His words were so in line with my feelings on the matter that I gulped, "Look I don't think I can rush into this flirtation...whatever this is," I waved my hands between us.

My inner wolf spirit started to panic castigating me for pushing him away from us. _We can't get involved with him! If he imprints our heart would be ripped to shreds again. We would never recover ever! This is much deeper than anything with Sam or even Coinin. Our wolf...he is ours! Our mate!_

Elijah looked thoughtful. "This is not a flirtation," he said softly.

"Then what is it?" I retorted.

He waved his hand between us, "This is the power of the imprint."

An array of emotions washed over me, shock, pique, let-down and finally anger. I scooted away from him, "How dare you! How dare use the imprint to excuse some cheap seduction trick!" I snapped.

Something like hurt flashed in his eyes and he dropped his gaze, "I'm sorry you have such a low opinion of me."

I could sense his emotions even as he tried to conceal them, just like that my anger dissipated.

I bit my lip undecided about what to do next, "Look I'm so confused. I have never laid eyes on you until today and you're saying we're imprinted."

Elijah glanced up and I stared into his eyes. "Do you know what's worse? My heart believes you. I can feel myself wavering," I conceded.

His eyes softened, "How long have you been phasing?" He mumbled to himself. He reached out and took my hands massaging them with his thumbs. A very different, very familiar energy started to build pulsing against my palms until my very nerve endings hummed with it. I recognized this energy, no way!

In a moment of clarity everything fell into place. The signs had been right there under my nose this whole time. The week long pining for what or maybe I should say who, I now know is my imprint. I remembered a conversation between Jacob and me that first day at the street fair.

_"Jacob can I ask you something?" I wanted to know._

_"Sure sure," he said._

_I asked, "Did those alpha pulses feel pleasurable to you like a rush of endorphin's?"_

_He said, "No I wanted to bare my neck."_

Suddenly my heart started pounding and my breathing escalated. My voice broke as I whispered, "That was you in Jeroisa city wasn't it?"

While I was experiencing a crushing grief, my inner wolf was jumping for joy. _I don't know what you're so happy about. It's just an accident that he ran across us here today. You know that right? I can't believe this regal sexy guy is our imprint, but he knew and ignored us. Our imprint doesn't want us! Our wolf...Yes! Yes!...Huh? _

What happened next embarrassed me to the core. Not only did it happen in public, but Elijah witnessed it making it ten times worse. It's so cliche and I'm so much stronger than that.

I did the one thing that I Leah Clearwater, promised myself I would never again do for a man, well except my father or Seth. I did the one thing I didn't allow myself even when Sam left me for Emily, well in public anyway.

I burst into tears.

Elijah looked up startled.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of Matthew? What's Jedidah really up to trying to entice Leah to enter the back room for Ioana's auction?

When Leah growled Matthew Elijah told Chloe is wasn't wise to be touching him right now and to speak English. She figured out the rest herself as did most people in the room.

Teaser: In the next chapter things take a dramatic turn.

Please feel free to leave me a review. I would love to hear how I am doing. If you choose to review thank you!


	15. Chapter 15: Interlude

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story. I really appreciate it!**

**Please see more authors notes at the end of this chapter for more info and acknowledgements*****

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the contex**

* * *

Chapter 15: Interlude

"And when one of them meets with his other half, the actual half of himself, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight even for a moment." -Plato on twin souls 2,500 years ago.

**Leah's Pov**

Elijah looked up startled, "What's the matter? Are you distressed by our Imprint?" He hesitated then reached over and brushed at a stray tear.

This subtle show of support stunned me. I shook my head.

"No? Then what is it?" He coaxed gently.

I was mortified to be sniffling in front him. It's so unfair! I hoped to imprint for years, I finally do and get stuck with rejection. I couldn't think of a single way to explain, without losing more of my dignity. So I choked out, " I...I don't know."

"Don't worry just let it out. You had quite a shock just now," He cooed a slight alpha resonance in his voice. It wasn't an alpha order, but I felt compelled to obey.

"Why do you care? You don't want this," I waved my hand around in a parody of our earlier gestures. I tried act unconcerned, but even to my own ears I sounded defensive.

The look he gave me suggested I had just said something foolish.

I exaggerated a sigh, "What? You made the choice to walk away." I was not trying to be bitter, but my heart was about to be crushed.

His expression shifted into one of reassurance, "I beg to differ. I sent Lightfoot to seek you out on my behalf."

His words shocked me right out of my tears. I stiffened and scooted back, swiping at my face with my fingertips. He offered his handkerchief.

I took it and dried my eyes. Just to be ornery I blew my nose and tried to hand it back. He reached for it, but shook his head at the last minute.

"Keep it," he said with a flash of amusement.

I glared at him, "You think this is funny?"

"Somewhat," he answered bluntly.

"Julien didn't mention anything," I whispered.

"It was his choice," he answered just as quietly.

I raised my chin, "What's wrong with you? You couldn't face me so you sent another wolf? If that's not bad enough you think this is funny?" I huffed.

Elijah didn't give me the satisfaction of rising to the bait. Instead he stifled a laugh.

"Care to share the joke?" I asked.

He shook his head somewhat ruefully, "You wouldn't appreciate my thoughts right now."

In spite of myself I was curious, "Try me."

His eyes wandered across my, face before dipping to my lips and lingering there. "I was thinking of how I would like to kiss all of that sass right out of you," he admitted candidly.

The surge of pleasure I felt was off the charts. He wanted to kiss me?

"Of course I do, you're my imprint," he confessed.

It took me a minute to catch on that I had spoken out loud, "So what's stopping you?" I dared him archly.

He looked like he was considering it. He finally said, "When I kiss you we won't be rushed or in public."

I felt my resolve weakening, "Why didn't you come?"

Elijah lowered his voice, "I thought you were spoken for." If he was lying he hid it well.

"Why would you think that?" I gaped

"You were with a young alpha and a little girl who looks like you," He reminded me.

Comprehension dawned and I breathed out, "Wait a minute, you thought I was dating Jacob Black?"

He nodded once and I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing, "Well you could have asked."

He smiled slightly, "I deserved that."

I asked, "Why didn't you come when you found out the truth? Julien knew where to find me." I couldn't let it go.

He frowned, "I had prior commitments ..."

Oh really? My lips tightened, "I see!"

He held up a hand, "Kindly allow me to finish."

I smirked, "Go ahead and try to sugar coat this!"

"I have enemies who will use you to get to me...," he began.

I scoffed. "If you're scared of some phantom danger don't worry I can take care of myself," I said cutting him off.

His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward on the bench, "I will do one of two things. I will arrange a proper security detail for you, or I really will walk away. What I will not do is have you in danger because of me. The question is will you accept? These guards are trained to be invisible most of the time."

He waited for my response, looking like the Alpha he is, strong, formidable, and uncompromising. The underlining steel in his manner gave me pause, but this is not the 1800's. If I capitulated now I would always be a doormat, "Look I appreciate..."

His eye's flared trapping me in them. I stared right back and it became a contest of wills. I could sense a trace of his wolf spirit powerful, yet disciplined, a law unto himself. Suddenly I understood why he commands such respect.

My wolf spirit caved under the raw power of his wolf. I followed right behind her lowering my eyes first. _Our wolf, "Our mate will not bend it's not in his nature"._

I heard Elijah say, "Leah look at me." It was the first time he used my given name and little shivers ran along my spine. I was afraid to look at him, afraid of what my eyes might reveal.

I shook my head stubbornly keeping my eyes glued to my lap. I wanted to bare my neck to him but I couldn't. It just didn't feel right. This went deeper than pack politics. This was raw, personal, a recognition of our mate. Elijah lifted my chin. I looked into his vivid green eyes, and just like that gravity shifted!

I am not sure who was more surprised Elijah or me. I saw his eyes widen in that split second before images flashed past my eyes.

First I saw Elijah and I deep sea fishing from a private yacht. Next we were riding in the back seat of a convertible. I was dressed in white lace waving to a crowd. The final image was of the two of us on a sofa, holding a set of newborn twins, while photographers took pictures.

I was amazed at the intensity of the imagery having only seen imprinting in the pack mind; and even then I used to shy away from those memories.

I blinked confused. What the hell just happened? I felt ecstatic, restless and intoxicated at the same time. Elijah smiled at me the most sensual thing I've seen in my life. He placed his arm around my shoulder pulling me against him.

I could hear his heart hammering as fast as mine. His arm tightened wrapping me in a cocoon of his strength. I snuggled into his warm body content to ride out the aftershocks of imprinting. This was much more intimate than my experience in Jeroisa City.

In my peripheral vision, I could see Elijah's entourage pretending they weren't watching us. Even Beta Alexe and Chloe were stealing glances from across the room. Their expressions ranged from shock to disbelief. Chloe looked as confused as I felt.

Julien walked over and crouched down in front of us, "Did I see what I think I did? Did she just..."

I could feel Elijah shake his head, "This is not to be discussed publicly." His low command stopped just short of being an alpha order. I agreed with him. I just wanted to let it be. The experience was too profound for mere words.

Julien seemed rattled, "Understood, and congratulations to the both of you."

I felt sluggish but managed to say, "Thank you."

I heard Elijah speaking softly in Lucacinian and was vaguely aware of Julien walking away.

I snuggled deeper into Elijah's side secure within his arm which fit me perfectly. I would have been content to stay there all day but he started talking.

"Leah I always intended to come for you. I asked my staff to work with your pack arranging your security detail. These are highly trained professionals who won't take chances with your safety," he said for my ears only.

I tried to sit up. His arm tightened but he let me up, "They're talking to my pack? How did you even know about them?"

He looked at me like the answer should be obvious," Julien briefed me."

Memories came flooding back. Julien and Adam with their heads together. Then I remembered the confrontation at Ivan's Peak. Did all of the Lightfoot's know? Did Coinin?

My face flushed red, "Who all knows about this Jacob? Sam?" The idea of Sam knowing about the imprint before I did was wreaking havoc on my equilibrium.

Elijah took both my hands in his, "Delta Clearwater knows the details, but he agreed not to disclose them. We left it for you to inform your pack."

"I didn't know there were Lucacinian Clearwaters," I mumbled.

"Delta Allen where is Delta Clearwater?" Elijah asked the shifter standing closest to us.

The man turned, his light gray eyes a startling contrast against his skin and dreadlocks, "He is outside sir," he answered in a Jamaican accent.

"Ask him to come in please," said Elijah.

Allen nodded and started speaking into his mouthpiece.

Elijah looked into my eyes, "Leah he wanted to tell you everything, but I wouldn't allow it. The responsibility for this belongs to me. If you're angry I have wide shoulders, I can take it."

At first I was confused and then I picked out his scent. A scent I'm so used to that I don't pay attention to it anymore.

I looked up as the guards parted and Seth came through. He was wearing a nondescript black suite like the rest of Elijah's security detail. He even sported a new tattoo matching theirs on his left hand.

His recent behavior begin to make sense. He spent most of last week in Jeroisa City and the rest of his time chaperoning Coinin and I.

"You little traitor," I mumbled under my breath.

He had the nerve to smile at me. "Leah don't make a scene," he said pleading with his eyes.

* * *

Authors Notes: Is it my turn to go and hide? I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted Leah and Matthew's first meeting chapter free of a lot of drama.

In this story I am playing with the concept of Twin Flames or Twin souls vs soul mates in relation to imprinting. More information on double imprints will be in the coming chapters.

In the next chapter: Leah and Matthew make a decision, Chloe makes an unexpected revelation, and Jedidah Crohme makes a move causing Matthew to question Leah's loyalty. And a few surprise twist.

Soon the battle lines will be drawn in the Leydwolf/ Eryin feud and the faith of Lucacini hangs in the balance. The La Push shifters will have to choose sides risking friendships, loyalties and even imprint relationships. Will Leah side with Matthew or Cevins side? Stay tuned to find out.

Please feel free to leave me a review. I would love to hear how I am doing. If you choose to review thank you!

Disclaimer: The quote from Plato is from the "Beings of Light" website on their "Twin Flames" page

To guest reviewer: Ioana and Matthew were not imprinted. She died before they officially mated.


	16. Chapter 16: The best laid plans

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

* * *

**Leah's Pov**

Seth had the nerve to smile at me. "Leah don't make a scene," he said pleading with his eyes.

I don't even remember standing up. One minute I was sitting, and the next I was twisting his ear, bending him from the waist.

"Real mature Leah!" he gasped trying to shake loose. I let him go and took a step back bumping into Elijah who was standing behind me.

Seth rubbed his ear, "I can't believe you did that!"

I shrugged, "What do you have to say for yourself?" I felt so betrayed Seth saw it in my eyes.

"I'm training to be a guard," he answered defensively.

I raised my eyebrows, "You know that's not what I mean."

"Look it wasn't my place to tell you," he insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "You know better than to keep these kinds of secrets Seth."

My little brother stood up to his full height, "I'll do whatever I need..."

Elijah cut him off mid-sentence, "We have a lot to discuss, but not in public." The hint of steel in his voice was not lost on me.

I ignored it, "You stay out of this! Seth you were saying?"

Elijah calmly said, "Beta Clearwater. Now. Is. Not. The. Time."

"Fine," I gave him a scathing look and tried to move around him without touching, but he stepped into my path.

"Would you like to sit with us?" he invited.

I played dumb, "What?"

"We have imposed enough on Sir Crohmes hospitality. He delayed the auction for us," he replied.

"Sure," I huffed irritated at his high handedness.

His eyes pierced mine allowing the alpha simmering under the surface to show, until I gave in and lowered my eyes. Elijah's abilities far outmatch any other alpha that I'm familiar with._ Who the hell did I just imprint on?_

Chloe's heels clicked against the floor as she walked across the distance between us. She stopped in front of me, "You might want to wear these." She offered me a pair of designer sunglasses.

Then she tsked at Elijah before linking arms with me like we were friends. She flashed me a conspiratorial grin, "We girls have to stick together."

Elijah watched all this without changing his expression. He said, "Delta Carmichael notify Sir Crohme that we are ready."

For the next few minutes I was treated to the spectacle of Jedidah Crohme going out of his way to accommodate my imprint. He was all smiles as he led us into a hall leading to the "VIP Entrance." Elijah was cordial but there was an unmistakable air of tension between the two men.

I saw a powder room and ducked inside Chloe followed me. I walked over to the mirror and stared at my face. My hair was messy and the eyes a little puffy, but otherwise I looked normal. I started to fix my appearance.

Chloe stopped just inside the door. "You know I'm very happy for you," she blurted out.

I looked up surprised.

"Elijah is quite a catch," she explained nonchalantly.

I said, "Thank you."

Our eyes met in the mirror. She said, "Don't hurt him or I'll come looking for you."

I raised my hands in the universal gesture of surrender, "OK" "

She said, "Then we understand each other." and walked out the door.

I took a deep breath and followed her into the hall. Elijah was standing by the wall looking at his phone. His guards were trying to suppress their smiles.

Beta Alexe approached Chloe. "Lady Glass we have some openings in the guard are you interested?" he asked with a straight face.

A couple of the guards burst out laughing. She blushed to the roots of her hair.

Elijah said, "Shall we go inside?"

He offered his arm, but I held out my hand. His hand slipped into mine intertwining our fingers.

He said, "Beta Clearwater there is one thing you should know about me."

"What's that?" I asked.

He raised amused eyes to meet mine. "I am guarded by the ferocious Lady Chloe," he teased.

"Oh stop it," she stuck out her tongue at him.

He grinned at her.

Jacob Black once said that imprinting is our genes telling us we are happy. I disagree. Imprinting is a map leading us to our soul mate.

**Unknown Pov**

Jedidah Crohome was having a bad day. The Eryin had almost secured a valuable ally. Everything was on track for the Eryin's recruitment of Sir Reginald Parker, sole heir to Lucacini's largest shipping family. Then she walked in.

**Sir Jedidah Crohome's POV**

30 minutes earlier

Two months ago several long lost paintings of various Glass family ancestors popped up on the private art market. I beat out the competition by paying top dollar for them.

As I anticipated the Glass family inquired about purchasing them. I informed them I would sell the paintings at auction, only if High Alpha Korzka agreed to attend said auction. They thought that I wanted the publicity, but the truth is I simply wanted to embarrass him in public.

My sources reported the Glass family cashed in multiple favors to secure the High Alpha's attendance. Elijah Korzka had to know it was not a benign invitation. Yet for Chloe, he was prepared to walk into the hub of the opposition. I almost felt sorry for him.

For years my efforts to recruit Sir Reginald Parker were futile. However, recent events had him tethering on the fence.

I consider myself a charismatic individual. I know how to twist the truth to influence people, to use their weakness against them. Sir Reginald has one major weakness Lady Chloe. Her family paintings handed me an opportunity to exploit that weakness.

I sent Sir Reginald an anonymous letter informing him that Chloe is Elijah Korzka's mistress. For good measure I added the affair is kept secret from all but the High Alpha's inner circle and the Elite Black Guard.

Today's auction was the next step in convincing Sir Reginald the letter is true. I need him to believe Elijah plans to stay involved with Chloe until she marries.

I have several rather explicit pictures of Elijah and Chloe taken by my spies over the years. I had them blown up and framed as a last minute auction lot unavailable for preview.

The truth is the affair ended before her engagement, but Sir Reginald will believe what I want him to believe. The photos alone should push Sir Reginald firmly to Cevin's side of the fight for the crown.

I checked my watch. The alpha should be arriving in the next 10 minutes. I was putting the finishing touches on my display, the tribute to Ioana, when someone wearing flip flops walked up behind me.

Her scent caught me off guard, feminine wolf-shifter with flowery undertones. I stiffened afraid to turn around. It had to be a coincidence that a she-wolf was here in my gallery. I turned, soft brown eyes framed by the longest lashes smiled at me. I couldn't believe she was the American, but her accent told me it was her.

I almost forgot to introduce myself. I learned her name Leah Clearwater. She seemed sympathetic about Ioana. She even agreed to attend the benefit auction later today. If I played my cards right, I could gain her trust and recruit her to our cause.

There was a bounce in my step as I headed over to welcome my royal guest. I greeted Korzka with a confident handshake. A second later I realized the High Alpha's attention had focused behind me. The look in his eyes was the same one I'd seen on other wolves when they were looking at their imprint.

I turned, the she-wolf was ogling the alpha with a similar expression. I began to shake with fear and excitement. At first I wondered if she was resisting the imprint by avoiding eye contact, but then she became territorial with Lady Chloe putting that theory to rest.

I was still reeling in shock when The Rex steered his imprint into the privacy area, and I lost sight of the couple. I couldn't process what I was seeing. Shape-shifrers don't imprint on their own kind! They imprint on humans or Children of the moon, but not other wolves. There were a few myths of such imprints but no evidence to support such a thing until now.

This was going to cause major problems. First all plans of using Chloe to recruit Sir Reginald just went down the drain. An imprinted wolf wouldn't be chasing this woman. And then there was the Baptiste prophecy of 1959. The late astrologer alluded to the coming of a powerful she-wolf possibly a Rex.

Now I wondered if the reference wasn't so much to the she-wolf herself as to her progeny. There were old wives tales of legendary purebred children who phased in infancy. Those same tales suggested an overpopulation of purebreds would upset the balance of power among the mythical races. Also, they implied the rarity of the she-wolf was nature's way of limiting purebreds.

I was more worried about the balance of power between The Eryin and Leydwolf. Purebred wolf children could potentially give Leydwolf a decided advantage. The imprints must be alienated from each other and fast before they could mate. I decided to pull the pictures from the auction and find another use for them. Maybe some type of blackmail.

My people thrived in the safe haven of Vin Luna. The rest of Europe was a different story. The young she-wolf seemed like a nice person, but I couldn't allow her to derail my plans to end the century's long prosecution of the Italian vampires.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, following and reviewing my story. Constructive feedback is always welcome.

How was the length of this chapter still to long?

In the next chapter: Leah finds herself in a sticky situation leading to quality time with Elijah. No they don't sleep together yet. She learns about mutual imprints and confronts both Seth and Adam for lying to her.

If I can work it in we will see Sam, Emily and the packs reaction to Leah's imprint.

Jedidah starts to play his hand leading to consequences even he didn't anticipate.

These are my current plans based on my outline but sometimes inspiration strikes and plans change. The above is not written in stone but should be pretty close.

Happy belated New Year everyone. May 2016 be great!


	17. Chapter 17: I Don't Know What To Believe

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story. I really appreciate it!**

**Please see more authors notes at the end of this chapter for more info and acknowledgements*****

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

The vampire king Caius started a vendetta against The Children of The Moon. Their nomadic ways made them easy targets. Eventually, they became extinct in most of Europe. The one exception being their ancestral homeland of Vin Luna.

To the vampire Lucacini is a place shrouded in superstition. Those who wander across its borders never return.

**Sir Jedidah Crohme's Pov**

I like Leah Clearwater even though she didn't stand up to Lady Chloe in the powder room. Korzka's guards shamelessly eavesdropped, and started ribbing him. My phone beeped an incoming text message.

_Geoffery: "Cevin is showing the symptoms, becoming High Alpha."_

Holy Cow! My whole body went stiff, and my heartbeat sped up. The shape-shifters noticed and perked up attentively. Korzka himself glanced up quickly, I broke out in a cold sweat.

His phone started to vibrate loudly in the quiet hall. Korzka checked it frowning harder the more he read. He was still reading when Leah rejoined us in the hall. Korzka made a point of joking around before he took her hand. I didn't relax until after they went inside for the auction, with the doors closed behind them.

For years I've known my grandson's destiny is to become a High Alpha. His father the Late Ivan Eryin consulted the astrologers before he was born. Unfortunately, Cevin is too conscientious to challenge Elijah Korzka for Rex. He needs motivation and I know just the thing.

I shall arrange a mishap for his precious baby sister Miriella. Then I will leave clues leading straight to Korzka. That should be enough to goad Cevin into issuing the alpha challenge. I got away with discrediting Korzka once and will do so again. To this day he blames himself for Ioana's death.

That gives me an idea on how to alienate Korzka from Clearwater. It's risky because I have to get Jana involved. We will have roughly forty five minutes to make up a story heinous enough to blacken Korzka's character. Ioana's auction may be our only chance to get Leah Clearwater alone.

I'm not heartless. When this is all over, I will tell both Korzka and Clearwater what really happened to Ioana. The truth should relieve his guilt and her worry. Cevin will be the new wolf king but, Korzka will reconcile with his imprint as a consolation prize.

**Leah's Pov**

Elijah laced his fingers through mine and we followed Jedidah down the hall into a room that reminded me of a lecture hall. There was a large stage area at the end and tiered seating all around. The VIP area was like a balcony overlooking the rest with luxury leather seats. A fully stocked wet bar lined the side of the room with several trays of refreshments.

Elijah said, "Julien has invited me to Ivan's Peak. Is this agreeable to you?"

I said, "Of course. When?"

"When would you like me to come?" he asked.

I said, "How about later today if you're not busy? I want you to meet my mom."

"Julien will arrange it," he said.

He brushed against me in the isle between the seats. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply taking in his intoxicating scent. My eyes popped open to see him watching me with a knowing smile.

"I like your scent too Leah Clearwater," he reassured me.

"I want to be covered with yours," I admitted._ Good lord! Did I really just say that to him? Our wolf smirks._

He said, "Okay." I hesitated and he added, "Leah I'm your imprint and you are mine. You are allowed to touch me."

He said I'm allowed to touch him. I decided to do just that. Still it felt daring to step back and embrace him from behind. I stood there letting out a sigh as I felt his warmth soak into me.

I tightened my arms hugging his hard muscular body closer. I wanted to savor the moment as long as possible. But, I could see people coming into the main room. The auction was about to start.

Elijah tilted his head back, his warm breath caressed my neck as he whispered, "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this."

"We needed to get it out of our system," I replied.

"Mhm," he muttered.

By unspoken agreement we broke apart. He waited politely until I was seated, and then did the same pressing his leg against mine. I enjoyed feeling the almost palpable energy reverberating between us.

When I first met the Makah Pack, I found them to be overwhelmingly touchy-feely. However, I learned physical contact reinforces the bond between our inner wolves and those close to us. It's a wolf thing.

I started tracing the outline of the tattoo on the back of his hand with my fingertip. He didn't seem to mind. If anything, the energy between us amplified, invoking feelings of belonging, comfort, and pack.

"So what do you do?" I asked.

He looked surprised. I expect he believed I recognized him like everyone else here.

"I mean during your down time," I added quickly.

"I am a licensed architect. My latest project is the reconstruction of key buildings in our historic district," he answered.

"Okay, so what are your hobbies?" I added.

"Deep sea fishing, hang gliding, and folk dancing," he smiled at me, "How about you?"

"I like cliff diving, line dancing, and bonfires," I replied.

We continued the game of twenty questions and I found out: Green is his favorite color, his favorite food is chicken and dumplings, and he does not like most sweets. He has traveled the world, but never been to Thailand. He plays the viola, and his friends would describe him as reliable.

He speaks eight languages, and likes classical music. His choice of vehicle is the Hummer. He values loyalty, his grandmother was the most influential person in his life, and he doesn't have any birthmarks. His first kiss was at the age of fourteen, and I am his ideal romantic date.

The auction was starting so we kept our voices low. Lady Chloe bid on lots 3 and 4 which were antique paintings of people in historical clothing. I noticed one couple particular couple kept bidding her lots up. When lot #5 came up it was a print of a famous Chase Hemming painting. I wanted it anyway and placed the starting bid before the auctioneer finished the description.

The same couple started bidding the price up. Elijah was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"You are overbidding. The print is not that valuable," he told me.

I kept upping my bid, "I don't care I want it."

He said, "I will gift you the original." The man on the floor stiffened.

I almost dropped my paddle, "Where did you get the original?"

"It was part of my grandmother's estate," he replied.

I tried to refuse, "I can't accept that."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "I insist. She would want you to have it," He replied.

What a happy coincidence. I couldn't think of anything to say so I went with, "Thank you."

The man, a Child of the Moon looked up at us when I stopped bidding. He won the print for eight thousand dollars. Elijah shot him a Wolfy grin. After that, the couple slowed down on bidding up Lady Chloe's lots.

Chloe purchased five additional paintings. The auction ended and we all filed out into the main room. Lady Chloe had another engagement and left right away. Elijah stopped to chat with an older shape-shifter whom he introduced as one of his former teachers.

Sir Jedidah approached us, "High Alpha Korzka, do you have a minute? I was hoping to discuss our mutual friend." His face fell, "It's been so many years and I would like to know how he turned out."

Elijah's face softened, "Of course." He looked at me, "I will see you later today?"

I said, "I'll be there."

Seth asked me, "Did you and Jacob pick up the cars?"

I said, "Yes."

"Can I get a ride back with you? I'm off duty now," he said.

I said, "Let's go." We started for the exit, but I heard someone calling me.

I looked over to find Jana watching me. She motioned with a nod of her head towards a gray door. With all the excitement, I'd forgotten all about Ioana's auction. I started making my way over to her Seth quickly following.

Jana's eyes narrowed. She said to Seth, "You need an invitation to come with us."

I sighed. "Seth wait out here."

He said, "But..."

"Don't worry, Jana is going to show me a private collection. I won't be long," I told him.

"Okay, but hurry back," he said.

I followed Jana through the door and down a hall to a more shabby part of the building. She passed several closed doors and stepped into a large modern office.

Once I followed her in, she closed the door and turned to me, "This area is usually kept off limits. Sir Jedidah even had these rooms soundproofed."

That wasn't unusual most of the offices and private homes around here were soundproofed for privacy. She stopped near a large bookcase and pressed against the wall. A hidden panel slid open revealing a large room set up as a gallery.

"That's really cool," I said.

She said, "These old buildings have a lot of hidden nooks and crannies. This is a silent auction you can submit your bids online." She pointed to a computer terminal tucked into a corner. It reminded me of an ATM. She handed me a card with a website address and password and some numbers.

"Those are your access codes and customer number. You can follow the bidding online. This auction closes on Saturday. The lot numbers are under each painting. Our Chase Hemming works are all on the back wall," she said.

"Why all the cloak and dagger?" I asked.

She said, "Everything you see in here either belonged to Ioana or had special meaning to her. Sir Jedidah wants to make sure these things go to someone who cares."

I looked around fascinated. The room was like a shrine to Ioana. In the center of the back wall was a life sized painting of her. Her white blonde hair was swept up into a conical shape reminiscent of a 1960's beehive. She was wearing a scarlet off the shoulder ball gown which hid her shoes. The painting was signed "Chase Hemming 1981".

The left wall was covered from floor to ceiling with with photographs of Ioana. A number of them had someone cut out of them. Jana came to stand beside me looking at the pictures.

She said, "You know the Alpha Rex killed her right?"

My heart jumped, "Wait...wait you're saying the wolf king killed her?" I asked remembering he is Adam's alpha.

"He wasn't the king back then, but yes," she answered.

"That's a big accusation," I responded.

"She was killed and her bodyguards staged an accident to cover it up," she replied.

"What do her bodyguards have to do with the wolf king?" I asked.

"He and Ioana were engaged. They were on his payroll," she explained.

"That doesn't mean he was involved," I said.

"That's where you're wrong. There was a secret witness," she said.

'Why would the king murder his fiance?" I asked.

She sighed, "Ioana cheated on him with his worst enemy and got pregnant. Sir Jedidah was the only one who knew the baby wasn't his."

Something was not adding up. "Why didn't he just leave?" I asked.

"It was a crime of passion. The king walked in on Ioana and her lover. The three of them had a big fight and Ioana told the wolf king she was leaving him. He stormed out, got drunk, and sent her bodyguards after her. Later when he was sober he tried to call it off, but it was to late. She was already dead," Jana explained.

I felt like crying. There was an unborn child involved! That makes him the worst type of monster!

"Why did the witness keep it secret?" I asked.

She shook her head, "To be honest I don't know. He recently came forward on the condition that he remain anonymous. His family could be in danger because of this. That's why we're raising funds to hire investigators."

Apparently the king of Lucacini is a thug. I said, "Okay I'll look around."

Jana said, "Take your time. I have to get back to the floor."

I really liked Chase Hemming's art and decided on a drawing of some kittens playing with yarn. I placed a bid of one thousand dollars. I would ship it to Rachael back in La Push. She collects all things kittens.

It was a little expensive, but I wanted to help. Jana happened to close the bookshelf door when she left. I couldn't get it open. I pulled out my cell phone. It didn't have a signal. I wondered how long it would be before Jana realized she had effectively locked me in the gallery.

I tried pressing on different parts on the wall, nothing happened. Finally I decided to push against it. Maybe I could budge it. Just as I was about to put my weight on it, the panel slid open. Gravity propelled me forward into a pair of familiar arms.

Elijah asked "Are you okay?"

I said, "I'm fine. The door jammed and I couldn't get out. How did you know where to come find me?"

He said, "I followed your scent." Elijah eyed me carefully," What are you doing back here?"

"Checking out this private auction," I waved my hand around.

Elijah's eyes scanned the room, "You shouldn't be in here."

"Why not? I have an invitation," I replied.

His eyes narrowed, "These back rooms are the headquarters of a lot of political discontents. Please tell me you're not involved in Sir Jedidah's Schemes."

Something about the coolness of his gaze made me hesitate. "Yes well I want to help him," I admitted.

Elijah rubbed the back of his neck, "Sir Jedidah is a self-styled malcontent working to overthrow the crown."

I said, "I can't speak to that, I'm just here for Ioana."

"Ioana?" he asked patiently.

"Yes she was murdered. She didn't deserve what happened to her." I said.

He sighed, "No she didn't. Until now Sir. Jedidah has been relatively harmless. I'm deeply disturbed to hear he's exploiting Ioana's death for political gains."

I said, "No it's okay, he is raising money to hire investigators to expose her murderer."

He narrowed his eyes, "The perpetrators have already received pack justice."

I said, "Sir Jedidah wants the true killer brought to justice."

Elijah said, "Sir Jedidah wants some type of personal gain. I will find out what that canny old wolf is up to."

We were talking in circles. I briefly wondered how Elijah knew so much about this. Then I realized him, Julien and probably Adam are friends. No doubt they are all loyal to the wolf king.

"Is it possible the wolf king is responsible for Ioana's death?" I blurted out.

He looked me in the eye and said, "Yes."

"Then why do you keep defending him?" I asked.

Elijah said, "I'm confused, defending who?."

"The wolf king is a horrible person. Any man who would order a pregnant woman to be killed is a lost cause. I don't care if he was drunk. I don't care if she was cheating on him. There is no excuse for what he did!" I replied.

Elijah looked shocked, "Is that what Sir. Jedidah told you? Do you really believe that?"

I said, "That girl Jana told me. I'm good at reading people and I believe her. Think about it this way, why would she lie? What would she have to gain from any of this?"

He sighed, "Ioana was assassinated during the war by those entrusted with her safety. That said, we bear some of the responsibility for her death, because we didn't protect her. Sir Jedidah himself organized the cover up, so her death wouldn't further divide the packs."

I snorted, "That's what he wants you to believe so you will keep being his lapdog."

He looked bemused, "Who? You keep saying that. Who do you think I serve?"

"Matthew Hemming the wolf king!" I answered

He gave me a blank look, "Matthew Hemming...hum," he mumbled to himself.

"Leah have you ever seen the wolf king? A photograph perhaps?" he asked quietly.

I didn't know where he was going with this, but I answered anyway, "No."

He sighed, "Will you do something for me?"

I said, "Yes."

"Will you get to know the man that I am before you judge m... eh the Wolf King?" he asked.

I didn't understand what getting to know him had to do with any of this. My confusion must have shown on my face.

He said, "There are two sides to every story Leah. You are rushing to judgement without hearing both sides."

I said, "I suppose you want to tell me the kings side of the story. You really don't believe he sent the assassins do you?"

He said, "No."

Elijah told me he values loyalty. I was beginning to see that first hand. I didn't want to fight with my imprint over this.

I smiled, "I would love to spend time with you Elijah."

He said, "Thank you. Let me walk you to your car. Seth is out there waiting for you."

**Unknown Pov**

Leah didn't catch Matthew Elijah's hints that he is the Wolf King. If she had, it would have changed the course of their relationship. As it stands, they are headed for a rockier path.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing this chapter. It means a lot to me.

To everyone who left me a review, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

To guest reviewer: I'm sorry for taking to long to update, but I work two jobs outside the home. I write for fun in my spare time. The good news is I am uploading the next chapter in a few minutes.

To E.M. I feel honored to be the first writer you reviewed on this website. Thank you for the thoughtful review! As for the child imprints, you are right in that I wanted an alternate story line for Jacob.

I have to admit I was unsure about the idea of child imprints in the original books. I will come up with an explanation of why the guardian imprints on kids.

I already have something in mind. I am committed to finishing every story I have started. It might take me a little longer, but I have so many stories in me bursting to be told.

Again thanks everyone!


	18. Chapter 18: Meet the family aka pack

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage

* * *

Chapter 18: Meet the family also known as the pack.

**Sam's Pov**

Emily and I just finished bathing the twins when Jacob texted me.

_Jacob: The pack is meeting at the main lodge bring Emily._

_Me: On our way._

Emily looked up at me questioningly.

"Get ready baby, I have a pack meeting at the main lodge," I told her.

"Should I bring some muffins?" she asked.

"You can if you like," I reassured her.

She misses her role as den mother. Adam has usurped her at least in the kitchen. The cuisine of this region is more satisfying to the shape-shifter than normal food. Plus and I would never share this with Emily, he is the better cook.

I have to give him credit, he has offered to teach her how to cook Lucacinian food. But she is more inclined to indulge in her pity party.

"Will anyone new will be there?" she asked.

I strapped the twins into their stroller while she prepared a tray of muffins. Sue and Emily have been evaluating every new wolf they meet as a potential boyfriend for Leah. However, Leah herself seems oblivious to all the wolves sniffing around her.

"I just don't know Em. Adam and I have been thinking you and Sue should sign up for a language class. Do you want to learn Lucacinian?" I asked hoping to distract her.

It worked and we got out of the house quickly. Daniel opened the door for us and I glanced around to see most of our pack members spread around the room. I hadn't seen the younger ones since they joined a private security firm, a decision Jacob and I supported.

"Where are Leah and Seth?" I asked.

Jacob said, "They're on the way over here."

Daniel cleared his throat, "I called this meeting because we are having a special visitor in about an hour. High Alpha Elijah Korzka holds the most exalted rank in the country. We need to go over the proper etiquette for greeting him."

Adam said, "This is a casual visit, but we still defer to him. He will greet Daniel first as the highest ranking Alpha here. After that you may come forward to be introduced.

You may address him as High Alpha Korzka or just Korzka, unless he asks you to use his given name. That's unlikely to happen, but if it does he goes by Elijah. Any questions?"

Daniel said, "Well if there is nothing else I'm going to drive down to the cabins and pick up Old Quil. He wouldn't want to miss this."

We all chipped in to help clean the already spotless common areas. I tackled the restroom. It will be something to meet a High Alpha. Since we met the European wolves, we have learned our inner wolves naturally defer to stronger wolves.

I heard Leah and Seth come in. I finished cleaning the restroom and combed my hair back. I was secretly just as excited as the youngsters about meeting a High Alpha. I went back to the living area to find Emily sitting on the floor playing with the twins.

Leah walked in from the kitchen area and I did a double take. She smelled different, and carried herself with a radiance I have never see in her. I sniffed surreptitiously, she'd definitely been in contact with an unknown male.

The rumor is she saw the doctor today so I guess that explains it. She is beaming which means she must have gotten good news. We were all shocked to learn she may not be a genetic dead end after all.

Adam came in from outside and lowered his eyes to her briefly, the same as he always did for his Uncle Daniel's wife Anna. It's a mark of respect for the den mother.

I glanced at Jacob questioningly. What was that all about? He shrugged as if to say he didn't know. Leah went upstairs and we didn't see her again until just before the guest arrived.

We heard the vehicle approaching long before it came into sight. Daniel led the pack through the entrance hall outside to wait. A sleek black Hummer came around the bend coming to a stop. Six wolves exited the vehicle as Daniel stepped forward to greet them.

I immediately noticed the tall man in the center. Everything about him exuded power and nobility. His strength inspired homage from my inner wolf. I lowered my eyes and turned my head to expose my neck.

I watched his expensive black loafers come into my range of vision and stop before Daniel.

"Welcome to Ivan's Peak High Alpha Korzka, our den is open to you," Daniel greeted him.

"Thank you Alpha Lightfoot. We appreciate your hospitality on such short notice," the wolf replied.

That was our cue to be at ease. Adam stepped forward and the two wolves touched each others shoulder in their traditional greeting. Jacob and I were introduced next. I recognized something about Korzka's scent, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Daniel said, "Meet Pack Bishop's newest alpha's Jacob Black and Samuel Uley from North America.

Korzka greeted Jacob first and then his perceptive eyes landed on me.

"Alpha Uley," he said. I felt a pulse of his alpha power when we shook hands. Small goosebumps broke out all along my arms.

He looked down at our hands. I quickly let go. I really was speechless. A high alpha is rarer than a she-wolf. Meeting one is a once in a lifetime honor.

He walked over to Leah and leaned in, speaking to her in a hushed tone. She rolled her eyes when he raised her hand to his lips. He smirked at her but there was something deeper in his eyes.

She asked him, "Would you like to meet my mother now?"

He released her hand and offered his arm.

"I would be honored," He answered.

Adam followed them over to Sue. What had been eluding me since he arrived finally clicked. It was his scent all over her! When did Leah meet the High Alpha?

I glanced at Jacob who looked as gobsmacked as I felt. "Why are they acting like imprints?" I asked out loud.

"Because she is his imprint," Seth said from behind me.

You have got to be kidding me! I didn't really believe him, but the truth was right in front of me. A surge of jealously caught me by surprise. I quickly suppressed it and told myself I'm genuinely happy for her.

Jacob chuckled, "Really Seth? She finally found her man huh? I feel a little sorry for him though. He's going to have his hands full with her."

Seth grinned at him and they cuffed each other.

I heard myself say, "I'm more worried about her."

Seth looked at me curiously, but Jacob frowned slightly.

"Why?" he asked.

I lowered my voice, "Let's be honest guys, he's way out of her league." I regretted those words the minuet they left my mouth.

"Look I didn't mean it like that..." My voice faltered as something changed in the air. I felt Jacob stiffen and then all hell broke loose.

**Leah's Pov**

Minutes earlier

I couldn't wait to see my mom's face when she met Elijah. I counted down the time until his Hummer came to a stop and he climbed out of it. I could sense his power across the driveway.

Every wolf present instinctively lowered his eyes and exposed his neck in deference. I peeped up from under my eyelids and Elijah caught me. He winked at me and I knew it was okay for me to raise my eyes. It was a bit startling to see Adam with his eyes down and neck exposed. But, it made perfect sense. A High Alpha would outrank even him.

Elijah walked over to Daniel who stood up straight to greet him. I looked back at my mother. She was watching him with a polite smile on her face. Anna and Flori were standing near the door with Emily who was checking out my man.

Flori said, "He's a hot-tie, look at him Emily!"

"I'm looking or should I say drooling," Emily replied.

Anna shushed them in disapproval. "Both of you are married!," she chided them.

Emily giggled, "True but we're not blind."

Flori snorted, "Mircea knows I think Korzka is cute."

_You have got to be kidding me! Our wolf: They can't help themselves our mate is hot!_ I experienced a childish sense of vindication. _Look all you want Emily, he is mine! _

I couldn't help thinking that for Emily's sake I hope she limits these types of conversations. Sam has been encouraging the budding friendship between the two women. But, that wolf can be very possessive of Emily. Luckily for her, he was distracted at the moment.

Elijah was making the rounds, greeting Adam. Meeting Jacob and finally Sam who was watching him with something akin to hero worship. Then it was my turn. He turned his eyes on me and I smiled at him. He offered me his hand and I took it.

He kept eye contact as he drew me closer. He leaned in and rubbed his cheek against mine. I could feel his delicious body heat where our skin met.

"Hello again," he said in a low tone.

"Hi" I responded.

"Would you believe I'm nervous about meeting your mother?" He asked.

I tried to hide my smile, "She will love you."

He raised my hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across my knuckles. I rolled my eyes and he smirked at me before offering his arm.

My mom was watching us curiously, most likely wondering who he was to me.

I glanced up at Elijah, "Would you like to meet my mother now?"

"I would be honored," he answered formally.

My heart was beating out of my chest as I said, "Mom this is Elijah Korzka my imprint."

She just stared at us for a heartbeat. Then her face broke into the most dazzling smile. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't even finish the introduction. Adam covered my lapse.

He said, "Korzka meet my Sue."

Elijah bowed formally and said, "I'm honored to meet you Mrs. Clearwater." He raised her hand to his lips for a small peck.

"Please call me Sue. Mrs. Clearwater was my mother-in-law." she said graciously.

He smiled at her, "Madame Sue you may call me Elijah.

There was a lull in the conversation. I overheard parts of a whispered discussion between Jacob and Sam. They were wondering what's between Elijah and I. Seth took it upon himself to say we are in fact imprints. Jacob sounded happy for me, Sam not so much.

In his defense, he clearly didn't realize how far his voice carried. Apparently he is worried about me because Elijah is out of my league. His words struck a nerve because deep down I agree with him. How did I get so lucky?

Memories of the early days in Sam's pack returned with a vengeance. I remembered the isolation of being ostracized. Ever worse was the name calling. I really tried to keep my thoughts from showing on my face.

Elijah jolted me back to the present by curling his fingers around mine. I realized if I overheard Jacob and Sam, there's a good chance Elijah, Adam and even Daniel did also. I glanced up at Elijah. He was looking right at Sam.

Daniel said something I didn't catch about how the alpha sets the tone for their pack. Elijah's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly.

Jacob and Sam stood a short distance away still chatting softly. A growl rumbled through Elijah's chest and emerged as a low sound, but with such force the windows shook slightly like a sonic boom.

Adam muttered, "Oh, boy!" under his breath and went down on one knee. He didn't expose his neck, but he lowered his eyes to me. As a group Elijah's guards including Seth did the same thing. They went down on one knee and lowered their eyes in deference to me.

Elijah glanced around waiting patiently until everyone who was not kneeling was watching him. Then he placed himself between my two alpha's and I.

What he did next stunned me. He looked into my eyes and deliberately bared his neck to me.

* * *

A/N: What was that all about? Stay tuned to the next update to find out. Plus next update we learn more about the mutual imprint. Will Leah and Elijah sneak some quality time alone? Most likely.

**Thank you for reading, favoring, and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me. **


	19. Chapter 19: Secrets and Girl Talk

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stehanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

* * *

Chapter 19: Secrets and Girl Talk

**Leah's Pov**

What Elijah did next stunned me. He looked into my eyes and bared his neck to me. Toe curling adrenaline rippled through my body as I stood there transfixed.

"What's going on?" that was my mother.

Old Quil explained, "Korzka is presenting his pack to their alpha female. It's a remarkable honor that we are being allowed to witness the birth of this alpha pair."

"Why is that?" she asked.

Daniel picked up the story, "The baring of the neck is usually a private affair between an alpha pair and their pack. Now we wait to see if she accepts him."

My mom said, "Leah don't mess this up!"

Elijah's lips quirked and I saw a hint of the humor that's so much a part of him. I instinctively felt the need to be close to him; so I leaned against him making him support part of my weight.

It was amazing, I felt every inch of his hard body and still couldn't get close enough. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. His body heat engulfed me, satisfying me on a level I can't even explain.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered for his ears alone.

"Yes," he answered decisively.

Relief rolled over me, the trust he had placed in my hands was surreal. Resisting the urge to kiss Elijah's lips was pure torture. But, I remembered he wanted our first real kiss to be private.

Without hesitation I planted a ceremonial peck on his neck. I felt a slight tremor run through him but he didn't move. Then he let out a sigh of pure bliss.

Over his shoulder I saw Sam and Jacob watching us with identical incredulous expressions. Emily still stood there with her mouth hanging open.

Adam, Julien, Beta Alexe, Delta Allen, Delta Fichsfer, Delta Watts, Seth, and finally Coinin, stepped forward one at a time and bowed deferentially to Elijah and I.

My mom sighed, "That was beautiful!" She glanced at Adam, "Is there such a thing as the beta pair? Or is this an exclusively alpha thing?"

He looked surprise, "You want me to gift my neck?"

"I might," she batted her eyes at him.

Daniel said, "Any mated wolf may follow Korzka's example. In fact I highly recommend it."

"You want my neck huh? What would you do to get it?" Adam teased my mom.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

He lowered his voice, "Accept my mark." His eyes were serious.

My mom opened her mouth and closed it. Finally she muttered, "We can discuss mating Adam, but this is my daughter's day. We're not stealing the spotlight."

"Are you leaving the pack Leah?" Jacob asked loudly dispelling the moment.

Sam who was walking towards Emily turned to listen.

Daniel answered for me, "There's no need for her to do that Alpha Black. Our packs are all linked. Think of it like an extended family."

Jacob turned his charm on Elijah and me, "Congratulations!" He openly leaned towards my mom to say conspiratorially, "I wish I could be back in La Push when this news breaks."

"Jacob!" she admonished him. Then she winked at him, "Me to."

Adam chuckled beckoning Collin and Mark forward to be introduced.

Elijah had stopped to speak with Old Quil, when Sam walked over with Emily.

She squealed and leaped on me hugging me so tightly around my neck I almost couldn't breathe, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Leah! He is gorgeous."

"Korzka may I present my wife Emily?" Sam asked with a pained expression.

Elijah smiled politely at her, "Mrs. Uley. He lifted her hand and air kissed her fingers.

She gave him the "once over" appraisal. At first I thought I was imagining things, until Elijah abruptly let go of her. He kept his eyes on her while he raised my hand and planted an intimate kiss on my palm. Darts of heat flowed up my arm as my heartbeat increased.

Meanwhile, Sam stared at his wife, "Em?" He reached out and gently took her arm and pulled her back to stand beside him.

She blushed deeply and treated Elijah to a shy smile. "Call me Emily we're practically family," she added.

Elijah turned my hand over and rubbed his cheek against my fingers. His movements were so wolf like I couldn't help but smile, "Ah yes please call me Elijah," he replied.

Suddenly Anna was at Elijah's right side, "You're a sight for sore eyes." she said enthusiastically.

He gave her a side hug with his free arm. "Bini neoa Anna," he greeted her in Lucacinian.

"Have you been eating right?" she asked looking him over.

He said, "Yes ma'am."

She looked pointedly at me, "I take it this means we will be seeing a lot more of you?"

He gave her a cheeky grin, "Yes ma'am."

She linked her arm through his on the opposite side from me, "Come on in I hope you're hungry."

"Thank you for your hospitality Madame Anna," he said. He half turned to face Adam," I hope you made some Mlavah."

Adam smirked at him, "Of course."

"Excuse us," Anna said to Sam and Emily as she turned to walk Elijah and I inside.

Adam had outdone himself. Not only had he prepared Mlavah, a thick oily fish stew flavored with fennel. He also served roast lamb and forty clove chicken. A huge bowl of fire roasted vegetables sat next to a tray of pickled eggs.

There were thick slices of crusty black potato bread. Dessert consisted of fruit tarts and Emily's chocolate chip muffins. Then there was the wine. Adam had three flavors chilled and ready to serve.

When Elijah saw the food, he slapped Adam on the back, "It feels really good to be back here."

Adam said, "Welcome back."

The atmosphere around the table was congenial, as we got to know Elijah's guards and they us. In many ways it reminded me of the bonfires we used to have back in La Push.

We discussed how the pack is adjusting to life in Lucacini. Beta Alexe told us there has been a dramatic increase in vampire activity along Lucacini's borders. So far there is no link to the "Italian Vampires." But the Lucacinian Border Guard remains on high alert.

After lunch we separated into smaller groups to pursue our own conversations. Elijah disappeared into the other part of the house with Daniel and Adam. I don't know where Jacob, Sam and Beta Alexe went.

Several of Elijah's guards teamed up with Coinin to play dominoes. Seth, Collin and Mark volunteered to help Emily and Flori clean the kitchen. Eventually the girls chased the wolves out saying they would finish up.

I felt sorry for them and decided to see if they needed anything. Emily and Flori were standing in front of the sink gossiping about Elijah's guards. The both looked at me with guilty expressions.

I said, "Don't mind me. Did you girls need any help?"

Emily said, "We have it covered thank you."

Flori said, "Leah can I ask you something personal?"

I shrugged, "I can't guarantee an answer, but sure you can ask."

She blushed, "It's about Korzka. Have you slept with him yet?"

I felt the color rising to my face, "Sh! the wolves can hear you!"

Flori said, "Nobody is paying attention to us."

"We can hear you!," Delta Allen said from the other room. Emily and Flori froze and looked at each other. No doubt he'd heard them drooling over his body.

He stuck his head around the corner, "Look girls, we are trying to respect your privacy. Maybe you should save this for later?"

Mircea swaggered into the kitchen, "Now now children! I want to hear what Leah has to say. I would love to know how Korzka compares to us mere mortals."

Delta Allen rubbed his chin, "If you're so keen on gossip, why don't you have Flori tell us how you preform?"

Mircea threw his wife a kiss, "Go right ahead. Flori?"

"Mircea is good in bed. Very Good!" she answered without missing a beat.

Delta Allen put his hands on his hips. "Now you wouldn't be lying to me would you?" he asked with a fake sneer.

An outsider might wonder about Mircea encouraging Flori. However, he knows that while she might admire other men, she would never cheat. Once a woman accepts a wolf's mating mark, they are exclusive for life.

Mircea smirked at Delta Allen, "Stop trying to change the subject. What would your Portia say about you in bed?"

Flori said, "If we are revealing our secrets, may I suggest a game of Truth or Dare?"

Delta Allen said, "That's an excellent idea."

I went to the downstairs office looking for Elijah. I pushed open the door and stepped inside only to stop short. The air was filled with a thick tension. Elijah was leaning against the desk with his sleeves rolled up to reveal muscular forearms covered with tattoos. Jacob, Sam, and Adam were in a semi-circle facing him.

Daniel was standing by the wall to the side of them. Beta Alexe was near the door just a few feet from me.

Jacob was saying,"So it turns out, it all revolved around Nessie...Renesmee."

Elijah's eyes rested on me for all of six seconds then went back to Jacob. I started to back out of the door, but Daniel waved me over to stand beside him.

Elijah just stared at Jacob for a minute, then shifted his gaze to Adam, "You didn't find it necessary to mention any of this?"

Adam dropped his eyes from Elijah for a moment before looking back up at him, "I knew the Quiluete pack enjoyed a treaty with the local vampire coven. It has been in effect for one hundred years. A couple of more months won't make that much of a difference. I wasn't briefed about...er Renesmee."

Elijah rubbed the back of his neck, "I find the secrecy troubling Lightfoot, but this is not the time to discuss it."

Adam lifted his chin, "Permission to speak freely sir?"

Elijah nodded once, "Granted."

Adam said, "First of all, we're talking about seven vampires, surrounded by the largest pack in North America. Secondly, I have taken steps. I asked Alpha Black to work with his counsel to write a complete report, including a copy of the treaty as well as details of the encounter with the Voltouri. I need all the facts before I can make any recommendations."

Elijah straightened, "Now that's an answer I can accept. What's the status of the report Alpha Black?"

Jacob squared his shoulders, "It's almost finished. My father is checking our archives for a couple of details."

Elijah said, "I want the complete report before the end of the week. He glanced at Daniel, "Offer Alpha Black any assistance he needs to finish it."

Daniel inclined his head.

Elijah waved his hand at them dismissively, "This has been enlightening, but right now it's past time for us to rejoin the others."

I said, "We were just getting ready to play Truth or Dare. Will any of you join us?"

A bemused smile crossed Elijah's face, "Why not?"

He watched the other wolves tramp out the door. Bits of a conversation between Jacob and Adam drifted back to us.

Jacob said, "That went well."

Adam sighed, "Yes." He chuckled, "I'm still expecting to be called out on the carpet."

"But why? Korzka seemed reasonable," Jacob responded.

Adam said, "Korzka has little tolerance for." A door closed shutting off their voices. I distinctly heard a muffled snort. Elijah's eyes met mine and I couldn't hide my smile.

"Shall we go back in?" he asked innocently.

I said, "Sure."

Jacob had joined the others waiting for me in the sunken seating area. Flori was sitting with her back resting against Mircea's legs. Sam grabbed a beer and walked over to sit on the floor next to Emily, who was working a puzzle with Levi.

The first round of the game was relatively benign. On Collin's turn he chose truth. Florie asked him, "What is the strangest place you've done it?"

He swallowed and looked around, "I haven't, I'm still a virgin."

Jacob didn't give anyone time to react. He said, "On that note" and nudged Collin.

Collin looked relieved. He asked Delta Allen, "Truth or Dare?"

Allen scrunched up his face, "These questions are brutal. I'll take the dare."

Collin snickered, "I dare you to point out the sexiest pair of legs in the room."

Allen took his time looking around. Finally, he pointed to Adam, "He has the sexiest legs."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Allen pulled a card and smirked at me, "Truth or Dare?"

I said, "Truth."

He gave me an evil grin, "What do you secretly want to do in four inch heels?"

I chanced a glance at Elijah. He raised one eyebrow inquiringly.

I gave Delta Allen a disapproving look, "Gamble with a bunch of rich people at some ritzy place."

He threw back his head and laughed, "Good answer."

It was my turn, "Truth or Dare Seth?"

Seth said, "Truth."

"What lie do you still feel guilty for telling mom?"

Seth said, "Mom remember when great-grandma's vase got broke and dad took the blame?"

I covered my face with my hands, "Oh gosh!"

My mom said, "Yes."

Seth said, "Leah and I were wrestling and knocked it over."

My mom rolled her eyes, "I wondered about that."

Seth asked Elijah, "Truth or Dare?"

Elijah said, "I will take the dare."

Seth said, "Explain to the cutest girl in this room why you think she is cute."

Elijah hedged, "Each is cute in her own way."

Seth smirked, "You have to choose the cutest one."

Elijah smiled at Lily who was sitting on my mom's lap, "Lily you're the cutest girl in this room because of your dimples." He put emphasis on the word girl.

She babbled at him.

Daniel looked at Elijah with mock disgust, "Let me explain something Korzka. When you get questions like that, you always pick your own woman!"

He winked at me, "This wolf will be lucky if you put up with him. You're way out of his league."

Elijah smiled at me with his eyes, "Yes she is!"

Sam had just taken a swig of beer. He choked spewing beer everywhere.

* * *

A\N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoring this story. If you would be so kind, please consider leaving me a review. Thank You!

Teaser: The next chapter will explain mutual imprints I promise! It's already written and I just have to finish editing it before I post it. Plus Leah gets a text that jump starts the the rest of the plot. All for now

A\N


	20. Chapter 20: Crossroads

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

* * *

Chapter 20: Crossroads

**Leah's Pov**

Sam had just taken a swig of beer. He chocked spewing beer everywhere. I looked at him and was surprised to see a flash of genuine regret in his eyes as they met mine. Elijah sat there watching Sam closely.

Meanwhile, Emily looked frantic and jumped up spilling puzzle pieces off her lap, "Help him Leah he's choking!"

Adam snorted, "He's choking on crow."

She looked at Sam as if to reassure herself he was okay. Then she crossed her arms and asked defensively, "What's going on?"

Mircea said, "They're having a pissing contest to determine who has the biggest...Ah you know." He glanced at Anna surreptitiously.

She asked, "Should I get the measuring tape?"

The younger wolves including Coinin burst out laughing. Elijah looked at me and raised his brow. I shook my head slightly.

Sam started to speak, but Elijah silenced him with a look. Sam just hung his head. I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed watching that slap down.

Elijah offered Sam one of the imported beers he was drinking, "Would you like to try one Alpha Uley?"

Sam nodded, accepted the beer and took a big gulp. He let out a long heartfelt sigh.

Adam chuckled, "Relax Sam."

"What?" Sam sputtered.

Adam shrugged, "You're forgiven."

"Okay but there's something I have to do first," Sam muttered under his breath. He deliberately caught my eye and lowered his, "I apologize Leah. I was out of line."Wow! He truly had matured during the last four years.

I said, "I appreciate that Sam, thank you."

Emily didn't ask any more questions. She took Sam's hand and said, "Come let's get you cleaned up."

Elijah looked at Flori, "Truth or Dare?"

The rest of the game passed uneventfully. We learned our share of secrets. Mircea is afraid of clowns. One of Jacob's most embarrassing moments was farting in his sleep at the Cullen's house.

Before I knew it, the game was over. Elijah told me he had to meet with Adam and Daniel, but he would come and find me when he was finished. His guards except for Beta Alexe and Delta Allen were given the rest of the day off.

Seth said goodbye to mom and me before he left for the city. Sam and Emily packed up the twins and headed home.

The next two hours passed in a rush for me. I went upstairs, took a shower, and changed into my favorite faded blue jeans. I paired them with a backless off white halter top. I added my favorite designer flip flops. I combed out my hair and carefully applied my make-up.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Imprinting is not exactly love at first sight. Well it is and at the same time it isn't. It's more of a recognition of my soul mate on an almost cellular level. I have no doubt that Elijah and I belong together. I am already his in every way that matters.

On the other hand, the intensity of my feelings for him almost frighten me. I have known him a few hours, and I'm already half in love with him. It's a deeper love than anything I have experienced. Everything in me wants to be whatever he needs me to be.

My phone beeped startling me out of my thoughts. I checked it surprised to see a message from my attending physician. I'm not due to start my residency for another three weeks.

I swiped the phone to read the message.

_Elenor Crain: Good evening. It has come to our attention that a true alpha has started the transition into high alpha. This is an ultra-rare metamorphosis among the canis shape-shifter races. He has been gracious enough to allow us to document the process._

_I am putting together a group of top notch physicians who are interested in the more obscure elements of shape-shifter medicine. Competition for a spot on the team is fierce. _

_This would be a good opportunity for you to experience the esoteric aspects of our discipline. I realize this is very short notice, but the case is time sensitive. _

_Intake will be tomorrow morning at 10:00 a.m. at Mount Edgor Medical Research Clinic in Jeroisa City. You will need to report in by 7:00 a.m. _

_You can expect to spend the next four days in the city, followed by one day a week until the process is complete. Please send me a confirmation text if you accept the assignment._

_Elenor_

_Me: I would be privileged to accept. Thank you for considering me _

I took the time to pack a bag and put it by the front door before I went to find Jacob. He rented a pack house in the city for use of the younger wolves.

He was standing by the fireplace talking to Julien and Beta Alexe. I said, "Hi Julien. Jacob can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure is it private?" he asked.

I said, "Not really. I got volunteered for a medical research project starting tomorrow. Do they have room for me at the pack house?"

He shrugged, "Yea but you might be more comfortable staying at my place."

Beta Alexe said, "I don't mean to pry but are you working with doctor Craine?"

I said, "Yes why?"

He sighed, "They said she is heading a special project. Is Cevin Eryin really emerging as High Alpha?"

"Sorry that's confidential," I replied.

Beta Alexe nodded, "Of course."

Jacob's eyes widened, **"**Cevin Eryin as in Mirella's brother? Come on Leah we won't tell anyone you said anything."

He was starting to get on my nerves. "Jacob I don't know the patients identity. And even if I did I couldn't disclose it." I replied.

"What's going on?" Adam asked from the doorway.

Julien said, "Beta Clearwater is on Dr. Craine's special project. We're just trying to find out if the rumors about it are true."

"It's true Adrian Girgore just confirmed it," Elijah said walking in behind Adam.

"Who's that?"I asked.

Daniel followed Elijah in. He said, "Adrian was Cevin and Lady Miriella's foster father when they were young."

Julien said, "We knew this was a possibility. Does his mother being a werewolf have any effect?"

"We don't know yet. Eryin is the first hybrid to undergo the transformation," Daniel replied.

Jacob said, "I guess that explains why Leah's team is studying him."

Elijah said, "Eryins transformation is a happy coincidence for the medical researchers. The real reason he is in Jeroisa City is to petition the RT envoy."

Julien looked shocked, "What! That's a bold move on his part."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"The Round Table is our legislative body of government. They are responsible for making and enforcing both pack law, and the governing parliamentary systems. A citizen may petition the Round Table to settle a grievance through the RT envoy," Adam explained.

"Doesn't that clash with old Jedidiah's goals to overthrow the crown?" asked Beta Alexe.

"We have no way of knowing until we read the petition," Elijah said quietly

Jacob pushed forward, "By the way, I happen to have read the petition. It has nothing to do with Sir Jedidah's aspirations."

"Alpha Eryin took you into his confidence?" Daniel asked coldly.

Jacob answered calmly, "Yes he has."

Adam held his hand up towards Daniel, "What does Eryin want?"

"To change the line of succession in Eryin," Jacob answered.

Julien make a rude noise, "He wants to chop up a thriving country to satisfy an inherited vendetta".

Jacob shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "I wouldn't expect you to understand Julien. You all are loyal to the Rex." He looked right at Elijah, "Of course you all are on his side."

Elijah maintained eye contact with Jacob, "I'm not convinced that keeping a childhood promise, is a legitimate reason to rip this country apart Alpha Black."

Jacob sighed, "Listen, I am going to tell all of you the same thing I told Eryin. Miriella is my imprint, but it's in my best interest to remain neutral in this affair."

Daniel relaxed, "Good man."

Elijah smiled at Jacob in approval.

Suddenly Jacob was all business, "How long are you staying it the city Leah?"

"Four days starting tomorrow," I replied.

He said, "Okay you stay at my place. I have a room at the pack house I can use."

He reached into his pocket and gave me his apartment key. "Oh and use the truck," He added as an afterthought.

"Do you need help with your bags?" Elijah asked.

Julien gaped at him.

"What? I'm not above helping my imprint with her bags," Elijah said teasingly.

I said, "I'm going to find my mom and say goodbye to her. I'll see you outside."

Elijah was putting my bag in the back of the truck when I came out. My eyes were drawn to the tattoo on the back of his neck disappearing under his collar. I wondered how far down his back it went.

He turned and came over to meet me, "Are you available to dine with me this week? I know a nice sea food restaurant down on Wulfrin's Cove."

"I'd like that," I replied.

He pulled out his phone, "May I have your number? I can leave my private cell number. I will also text contact information for my personal assistant Erick Ganae. You can text me the address."

I started to rattle off my cell number while mentally going over my wardrobe, "Which day do you prefer?"

"Do you have plans for tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I Would like that. About what time?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up around seven," He replied absently, still programing his phone.

I cleared my throat, "Elijah can I ask you something?"

He mumbled, "Uh-huh."

"Why did I imprint twice?"

He went still. "Oh gosh," he groaned and reached for me, drawing me into his arms. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sensual scent that was all Elijah. There was nothing chaste about this hug, it was rather the hug of a lover.

His lips found the hypersensitive curve of my neck planting a light kiss. I almost moaned from the potent heat it created inside me. "Leah," he sighed my name.

His arms tightened briefly then he drew back a little. Which left us standing face to face almost touching, "A human imprint sub-consciously accepts the imprint magic and seals the imprint. What happened with us, is different because you are a wolf. Your inner wolf accepted the imprint that first day at the street fair; but your human side also had to consciously accept the magic."

I was confused, "So why didn't it happen when I first looked into your eyes?"

He grinned at me, "Because your heart had not accepted the magic yet."

I said, "Okay one more question then. Why were you so surprised?"

He sucked in a sharp breath, "A mutual imprint is when two wolves imprint on each other. Imprinting itself is rare, but a mutual imprint is so rare we believed it was a myth. Until now such an imprint hasn't happened in centuries."

I ran an unsteady hand down his arm, "Why is it so unusual?"

Elijah considered me for a minute, "I would imagine it's because there are so few of you. Our species of wolves seldom if ever mate with each other. Calculate that with the rarity of imprinting and you have your answer."

I frowned, "Why don't we mate with each other?"

Amusement sparkled in his green eyes, "Leah there are well under twenty of you."

I know I am rare, but didn't realize how rare. "You're telling me there are well under twenty she-wolves in all of Lucacini?" I asked suspiciously.

He frowned slightly, "No I'm telling you there are under twenty of you in the world."

* * *

A/N: **Thank you for reading, favoring, and reviewing this story. **It means a lot to me.**  
**

This was a filler chapter, but it sets up moving into the main plot.

Teaser: In the next chapter things heat up between Leah and Matthew leading to their first kiss and possibly more.

Leah also finally meets Cevin Eryin and accidentally reveals a secret which leads to a surprise twist. As always I can promise you drama.


	21. Chapter 21: Hard Questions

Disclaimer: The Twilight Book Series and all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own any of that. But I do so lover her stage.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to E.M. Happy Birthday! If you notice any grammatical mistakes I will fix them soon. The thing is, I wanted to get this up in time for E.M's birthday. Oh and E.M. as for the kiss I teased here it is. I worked hard to keep this rated teen.

* * *

Chapter 21: Hard Questions

**Leah's Pov  
**

Discovering I am one of less than twenty she-wolves in the world was a sobering experience. But I used to think I was alone so its not all bad.

Elijah sighed, "The High Alpha is rarer than the she-wolf."

"That's one more thing we have in common then. Just how rare are you?" I asked.

"Cevin Eryin will bring our numbers up to four," he replied.

I tried to think back, "Hum the wolf king is a High Alpha so that would account for one. Add in you and Cevin that makes three. So the last one, what's his name?"

A flash of emotion flickered in his eyes but was gone before I could decipher it. Then his lips lifted at the corner, "Her name is Marisol Zuniga."

My mouth fell open, "Shut up! What's she like?"

He looked thoughtful, "She is a recluse. Her werewolf mate lives with her in self-imposed seclusion away from their main pack. She rarely grants audiences. Oh and she's one of the oldest known shape-shifters."

I said, "That's fascinating."

Elijah took both my hands entwining our fingers, "I enjoyed myself today."

"Me to," I traced the tattoos on the back of his hands with my thumbs.

A vision of me kissing the one on his neck flashed through my mind. I swallowed.

Elijah was watching me. "What?" he asked.

"What what?" I replied.

"What are you thinking about?" he responded.

I ran my hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders staring into his eyes. _This is my man, oh my gosh!_

"I've been fantasizing all day about this High Alpha I know," I murmured.

His eyes heated up daring me to continue,"Tell me."

"Make me," I dared him back.

His eyes twinkled, "I could try bribing it out of you."

I said, "I know something better than bribes."

"What would that be strip poker?" he teased.

Just the thought of playing strip poker with him wrecked havoc with my composure. I said, "It's better than strip poker."

He gave me a wolfish smile, "Now I'm really curious."

I moved closer deliberately pressing my body against his until we fit together like a puzzle. There were no secrets between us. His heart was starting to pound as was mine. And yes I could clearly feel how my closeness was affecting him. The heat between us rose.

I took my time tugging the back of his shirt out of his pants, in case he wanted to stop me. He didn't so I ran my hands up his back reveling in the skin to skin contact. His arms embraced me, one around my waist, the other cradling my head.

He closed his eyes and breathed, "Leah." before his lips descended on mine. he took his time languorously exploring my lips. Sensations rocked me on every level, the scorching heat of his skin under my fingertips, the oh so satisfying scent of his pheromones. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip tasting my own cherry lip balm. This was intense. I heard myself let out a long slow moan. Boy, Elijah knew how to kiss!

I vaguely heard someone open the front door, and snatched my hands out from under his shirt. He didn't let go of me or my lips, he just paused and went right back to kissing me. this was the best kiss I've ever had.

The minute Elijah deepened our kiss my inner wolf stirred. Her energy reached out to his inner wolf. Their energy mangled with ours unleashing a magnificent sensual energy that left me breathless. My breath crashed into my lungs and my eyes flew open to meet Elijah's burning ones.

Abruptly, I broke the kiss in awe. What just happened here? I couldn't even think straight. Suddenly I understood. My inner wolf was close to the surface and so was Elijah's. They are part of us. Naturally, everything we experience will be more intense than most couples. We're both wolves, that's the way it should be.

Elijah rested his forehead on mine and we just held each other. Eventually he stepped backing putting just a little space between us.

He took both of my hands, "Leah, Seth and your security team are meeting you at Jacobs. They will explain everything to you alright?

_Our wolf: He needs us to be safe._ I said, "That's fine."

He looked relieved, "Thank you."

I squeezed his hands and we walked around to the drivers side of the truck. Elijah opened my door before he leaned in for a goodnight kiss. _It was pure Bliss!_

Jacob's apartment is in a modern high rise, located in the middle of Jeroisa City.

Seth, Collin, and Mark were waiting for me in the lobby.

"That's it? you guys are my security team?" I asked.

Seth pushed the elevator button and we all piled in before he began to talk, "For right now, yea we're it except Delta Allen is our team leader."

I frowned at Seth, "Isn't he one of Elijah's guards?"

Collin said, "He was, Julien wanted someone he could trust."

The elevator stopped on the 12th floor. Seth led us down the corridor and unlocked the door.

Jacob's apartment has a nice sized sitting room. A breakfast bar separates it from the fully equipped kitchen. He has two bedrooms with king sized beds and private bathrooms. I can see Miriella's influence. The place is spotless clean.

I sat on a bar stool while Mark disappeared into one bedroom with my suitcases.

"I don't really need guards," I said quietly.

Collin said, "Actually you do. We're no longer in La Push where we're the baddest ones on the block. Even Korzka has guards."

Seth said, "That auction was open to the public and the rumors are already starting. The good thing is only a few people know who you are."

I rolled my eyes just as Mark walked in from the bedroom.

He said, "Ah Leah don't be like that. First thing tomorrow Delta Allen is taking me and Collin to help him and the military sweep your clinic building and grounds. It's freaking awesome!"

"What?" I gasped.

Collin glared at Mark, "Dude you're not supposed to tell her that."

Seth sighed, "Korzka is one of the highest ranked wolves in the world. He has a lot of connections."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to bed."

I woke up to Seth pounding on my bedroom door, "Wake up Leah."

I pulled the covers over my head and settled back into the pillows.

Seth knocked again, "Wake up or I'm coming in there."

I rolled over and blinked at the clock, "I'm up." I grouched rolling out of bed.

I pulled on a t-shirt and some sweat pants before I left my room and stomped towards the kitchen. Seth and I were going out for breakfast, but I needed a drink of water.

"Leah wait," Seth called from the sitting area.

He and Coinin were on the couch watching some some TV show in Lucacinian with English sub-titles.

I wasn't surprised to see Coinin here. He and Seth have been attached at the hip lately.

I waved at him, "Hi Coinin what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I came to say goodbye."

Oh really? I asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

He grabbed the remote and turned the volume down on the TV, "Yep, I'm going to spend the next few months hiking across this country. I'm meeting my tour guide in Valcmont."

I put my hands on my hips, "I'm impressed but why do you need a guide? You're a wolf."

I caught the secretive look he exchanged with Seth.

He gave a half shrug, "I'm not going wolf. It's a real hiking tour."

I said, "Okay, but what's the big deal? Why are you two acting so mysterious?"

Seth started making kissing lips, "Are you going to tell her? Or do you want me to?"

Coinin swung a throw pillow at him. Seth ducked by diving off the couch into the coffee table which slid across the floor.

"Cut it out," I berated them. I turned to Coinin,"It can't be that serious."

"I met this girl," he said defensively.

I said, "Go on."

"I think she might be the one. Anyway, she invited me on this hiking trip. I have to go! I have to give her a chance," he said earnestly.

I smiled, "So tell me about her."

He leaned back on the couch, "You're not mad?"

He was afraid I'd be mad? Damn! I'd been worried about him since I imprinted!

Seth snorted, "I told you she wouldn't mind. Roxana is a stunner-silky black hair, bedroom eyes, nice figure."

I looked Coinin up and down teasingly, "Wow I'm happy for you." He blushed.

Seth said, "Can we talk about her over breakfast? Don't forget I have to stop at the pack house, before we go to the clinic okay?"

I said, "Yea, yea." heading for the shower.

**Cevin Eryin's Pov**

"Is that a real lupa?" mumbled Stefan Ageson just as his assistant Narcisa helped herself to a bite of pickled egg. The three of us were sitting at a balcony table, overlooking the dining room of the Raw Salt Deli.

Narcisa lifted her head, "A lupa where?"

Stefan's silver eyes traveled down to the dining room floor, to where a party of three were lounging around their table. The lupa and a shifter who looks remarkably like her were facing me. The third wolf had his back to me.

Stefan said, "Don't look now!"

Narcisa twisted around in her chair to have a look, "Wow she is cute!"

Stefan said, "Indeed! She is also taken."

Narcisa blushed, "Mated?"

Stefan rolled his eyes which is out of character for him. He caught himself and glanced at me. I'm not impressed. I knew him long before he became my attorney. That said, it's time for me to intervene because these two can argue for hours.

I said, "Narcise, we don't see this a lot, but this one is imprinted."

She let out a dejected sigh, "Lucky man!"

The lupa was speaking with an American accent, "I'm telling you Coinin I've met your twin."

The third wolf snorted, "Okay I'll bite, who is this paragon?"

"This guy Seth and I met the other day," she replied.

"Well they say everyone has a double," he replied.

The other wolf presumably Seth said, " Are you sure you don't have any relatives around here?."

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know.

Seth said, "The funny thing is your double is a werewolf."

Coinin snickered, "Well I'm not a werewolf, so that settles it!."

Stefan muttered, "Oh yes you are!" before turning back to my petition.

Coinin's distinctive hair and probably his eyes are all werewolf. Their little party started to break up. Seth stood up and put money on the table. Leah scooted back her chair, "I have to go if I don't want to be late. We still have to stop by the pack house."

Coinin said, "I have an hour or so before my train. I think I'm going to finish my coffee."

"Well have fun and don't forget to check in sometimes," Leah replied.

"Cevin should we finish addendum eight?" Stefan asked impatiently.

I raised my hand for silence. I wrecked my brain trying to figure out why this American wolf seemed so familiar. I watched surreptitiously while he finished his coffee. He stretched his arms over his head before standing up and turning towards the door.

I felt all the air whoosh out of my lungs. It was like looking in a mirror. He even had the family birthmark under his left ear.

It took a minute for my brain to process what I was seeing. I don't have any relatives living in America. But, my mom disappeared when I was a baby. Did she leave the country and start a new family? Is that it?

No, these people have to be Pack Bishop. That means the girl must be Jacob's beta. There can't be that many foreign lupa running around Jeroisa City.

The wolf must have felt me staring because he looked up. He gaped at me like I have two heads before his shoulders slowly relaxed.

I leaned over the railing and called,"Come on up." and went to meet him at the top of the stairs. I couldn't wait to hear this wolf's story.

He offered his hand," I'm Coinin Hemming."

"Cevin Eryin," I choked out.

He blinked in surprise, but shook my hand firmly.

_A Crohme named Hemming? Unbelievable!_.

**Coinin's Pov**

Meeting Cevin was awesome fun. We speculated on how we came to look so much alike. His theory that we have the same mother doesn't work. I was not raised by a werewolf.

Now he believes that my mother is some unknown Crohme and my father a Lightfoot. The truth is, as I listened to him I began to connect the dots. However, my sense of self-preservation kept me from telling him anything except that I'm adopted.

Blood is said to be thicker than water, but my loyalty is to Leydwolf. Adam always told me my real mother named Ioana died when I was a baby.

I used to study Lucacinian history, sans the mythological bits. Korzka was engaged to the late Ioana Crohme. I suspect they are my parents. Everything fits, my birthday, my past, and now my looks.

I really needed to talk to Adam. I exchanged my train ticket for a later departure time, and returned to Ivan's peak. Adam was out back swimming laps in the pool. I was surprised to see Korzka there.

I slid open the Arcadia door and stepped onto the deck, "Hi."

Adam squinted up at me and climbed out of the pool reaching for a towel to dry his hair, "Coinin shouldn't you be half way to Valcmount?"

I took a deep breath. There was no point in holding back. "I met Cevin Eryin today," I blurted.

Korzka was watching me from his lounge chair with narrowed eyes, his book laying open in his lap. I forced my eyes to meet his.

Sue was out here sunbathing, so I switched to Lucacinian, "I didn't know you were still here Korzka or should I say dad?"

Daniel stood up from his lounge chair and reached out to help Anna up from hers. He picked up her swim suit cover-up, "Sweetheart, Sue lets go inside."

Korzka didn't move a muscle. He simply stared at me with those steely green eyes of his. I broke eye contact stifling a cringe. I've been phasing less than three months. What made me think I could take on the wolf king?

* * *

A/N: **Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoring this story. It means a lot to me.**

Teaser:In the next chapter, A Long Time coming, Elijah reacts to Coinin calling him out. And Leah gets a shock on her first date with Elijah.

Just to clarify: For this story a child born to a werewolf/ shape-shifter couple usually inherit the abilities of one parent (phasing, partial shifting, ect) and the physical features (hair, eyes, ect) of the other. If the child doesn't inherit mythological abilities they can look like either parent same as regular children.

Also a shape-shifter born to an actively phasing father almost always first phases in his early teens. If the father has dormant genes, the shape-shifter phases after contact with vampires like our La Push Pack.


	22. Chapter 22: A Long Time Coming

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own any of that. But, I do so love her stage.

A/N: Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.

Remember Coinin's favorite Chase Hemming mural of the black and white alpha wolf who reminded Leah of a Siberian Husky? Read on to learn his identity.

*Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements*

* * *

Chapter 21: A Long Time Coming

**Coinin's Pov**

Elijah didn't move a muscle. He simply stared at me with those steely green eyes of his. I broke eye contact stifling a cringe. I've been phasing less than three months. What made me think I could take on the wolf king?

He didn't sound angry when he said, "That's your decision Coinin."

Adam butted in, "Are you actually going to admit he's not yours?" His tone suggested exactly that.

Elijah stood up, his eyes sought Adams, "I just did."

Adam lowered his eyes studying the floor and then looked back up, "Look Ioana..."

Elijah raised a hand cutting him off. He said, "Coinin look at me."

I lifted my eyes to meet his steady gaze."We're not related by blood, but you're still mine," he said bluntly.

This didn't surprise me. I remember him as my adopted mom's cousin who spoiled me whenever I visited here as a kid.

Adam sighed, "Why do I feel like there is more to it?"

Elijah paused a couple of minutes before he said, "Because there is. I made a pact with Issac."

Adam rubbed his temples, "Prince Issac was involved?"

My shoulders relaxed with relief since they seemed content to ignore me.

Elijah pulled his t-shirt over his head, "Yes but keeping his secrets now will do more harm than good. Phase!."

I never get tired of watching Adam phase he does it so smoothly.

Elijah glanced at me and said, "Phase Coinin." before phasing himself.

I stood there gaping at the familiar black and white wolf until I remembered he was waiting for me to phase. _It was you in the mural!_

For the next twenty minutes I watched spellbound as my mother's story unfolded in the pack mind. The memories started with Elijah introducing her to Crown Prince Issac Hemming. It was love at first sight, but problematic because Prince Issac had been recently widowed. To avoid a scandal they kept their relationship secret.

Prince Issac told Elijah he'd gotten my mom pregnant. He wanted him to consider being my god father. He also made Elijah promise to protect his family if anything should happen to him. Two days later Prince Issac was killed, ambushed by vampires while patrolling the border.

Elijah and my mother grew close through mutually mourning Prince Issac's passing. Weeks passed and their affection for each other grew. Their relationship was platonic, but they became engaged to protect my birthright.

Queen Agnes pressured them into setting a wedding date. She felt a legitimate heir was the boost the war torn country needed. Less than a month before my due date, my mom flew home to Vin Luna to purchase a traditional wedding dress.

Elijah was about to board his own flight to Vin Luna, when he received devastating news. My mom was struck down by a vehicle, driven by her own bodyguards. I was born but in a weakened state. My mom wasn't able to survive the childbirth. The bodyguards were still at large. She was cremated in observance of an arcane werewolf tradition.

Sir Jedidah bought me to Jeroisa City and Pack Hemming closed ranks to protect me. The official story was that my mom and her unborn child were killed by a hit and run driver. A memorial service was planned and the flags were flown at half mask.

The day before the mom's service Sir Jedidah handed me to Elijah. Apparently, he could not bear to look at me. He accused Elijah of ordering my mom's death and stormed out.

Elijah's American cousin Rita happened to come for the wedding. She heard me crying and came to investigate. She immediately fell in love with me.

Elijah stayed up all night soul searching. My parents would want me to have a real home and proper guidance. By the morning he had reached a decision. I would be going home with Rita.

The next day at the memorial service Sir Jedidah snubbed Elijah. He returned to Vin Luna and allied with the Eryin.

All these years Elijah has supported me from a distance. He made sure Adam was a constant presence in my life. He believed I was Issac's son until the day I phased.

It was quiet around the pool when Elijah finished his story.

Adam said, "For the record, the rest of us believed you were sired by Elijah."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I wondered.

Adam answered, "We knew that one day you would start asking questions."

I braved a look at Elijah, "Thank You sir."

He stood and shook himself out, "You're welcome." Our quality time was over the wolf king was back.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" Adam asked.

I answered honestly, "It's a lot to process."

He started to stretch, "That's understandable."

My errant surprise at this new soft side of the wolf king flashed through the pack mind.

Adam chuckled internally, "That first night we brought you home, he panicked every time you cried." He shared a memory.

_I was screaming my little head off. Elijah was holding me awkwardly. He said, "Call doctor Banlian!"._

_Adam laughed, "Again? Should I ask him to spend the night? Come on Eli baby's cry!"_

_Elijah rolled his eyes, "Can you at least call Daniel? He knows a lot about babies."_

_Adam walked over and adjusted me in Elijah's arms, "Hold him like this."_

All I could say was, "wow."

Somehow Elijah managed to snort in wolf form. He said, "You were such a tiny baby." just as he phased.

**Leah's Pov  
**

Seth and I got lost so I was late getting to the clinic. We rode the elevator to the third floor, where we disembarked into a lobby. Collin and another security guard were standing near the reception desk.

A female werewolf wearing an employee ID badge looked up, "Hi I'm Cheryl. You must be Dr. Clearwater?"

I said, "Yes I'm Leah Clearwater."

She looked relieved, "They are in conference room 12 E around the corner and to the left."

I did a double take when I walked in the room. A wolf who had to be Cevin Eryin, sat drumming his fingers on the conference table.

Dr. Craine stood up, "Alpha Eryin this is Dr. Leah Clearwater from La Push Washington."

Cevin Eryin inclined his head, "Dr. Clearwater." His silver eyes almost as familiar as my own traveled over my face.

"Now that everyone is here, lets get started," Dr. Craine said brightly.

The intake conference was fairly straightforward. Dr. Craine walked us through the research process. Cevin's vitals and abilities were recorded on charts and graph's. The research team started the stress and other medical tests on him.

Under the guise of taking notes, I studied him furtively. His featured are more rugged, but his resemblance to Coinin is uncanny.

He was asked to report to the lab the next day. The research team spent another two hours inputting and analyzing data before finishing up for the day.

Dr. Craine pulled me aside, "Dr. Clearwater we have a narrow window to study this phenomenon. I need you to be here on time and prepared."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"I need a volunteer to stay and finish analyzing the slides," Her smug look said she knew I would agree.

Two hours later I rushed to find Seth. It was less than two hours before my date with with Elijah and I still had to get ready.

Seth was standing in the middle of a group of girls. "Hi sis," he said looking innocent.

I straightened to my full height, "How did you manage to find girls in the middle of a research facility?" I asked to low for them to hear.

He had the presence of mind to look embarrassed. "Cheryl called her sister and she bought some of her friends," he answered equally quiet.

One girl who didn't even reach Seth's shoulders said,"Wow you really are a lupa."

Another girl who had to be Cheryl's sister gushed, "Isn't it exciting?"

I stayed to chat long enough to be polite before I dragged Seth out of there. Collin was downstairs waiting for us. Seth dropped him off at the pack house on our way home.

It was really late when we walked into Jacob's apartment, I headed for the shower. My grooming took longer than usual because I had to blow dry my hair. I took my time doing my shimmery cat eye make-up to perfection. I choose kiss-proof Red Velvet lipstick for a glamorous touch.

I had to decided which of the two outfits I packed for tonight was best. I finally decided on a form fitting black mini dress paired with a cropped tan jacket and belt. On my feet I wore a pair of sexy two tone peep toe heels. Chunky nautical jewelry completed my look.

I heard Seth let Elijah in a few minutes ago. He was trying a bite of whatever Seth was cooking. Both men turned when I walked in.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Seth teased.

Elijah grinned at me, "You look amazing."

He pulled me into a hot sexy kiss neither of us was in a hurry to break.

Seth was making his plate, "Oh Leah I forgot to ask, how did it go today?"

"It was the weirdest thing, Cevin Eryin looks just like Coinin," I replied.

"Get out of here!" Seth exclaimed.

"They're cousins," Elijah volunteered.

Seth and I gaped at him, before asking questions at once. Elijah held up his hands to ward off our interrogation. "Ask Coinin," he said firmly.

Seth fake pouted, "Okay."

Elijah and I held hands when we walked out to his truck, an oversized GMC Sierra with reinforced doors and windows. I scooted as close to him as the seat would allow. We spent the drive talking and singing with the songs on his CD player.

The restaurant was nestled in a quaint little cove. We walked across the parking lot, through a breezeway into an open dining area. candles flickered on most of the tables casting the area in a mellow glow. A full kitchen built to resemble a ship's galley was the focal point in the center of the room.

A long bar with oak wine barrel taps stood on the left side of the room. The right side featured a huge Lobster tank which glowed with muted artificial light. An elderly woman watched us from behind an antique hostess station.

I looked around, "This is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

Elijah said, "It's one of my first designs."

"This building?" I clarified.

That familiar humor twinkled in his eyes, "Yes."

"Well it's really nice," I replied.

The room fell silent and as diners and servers alike began to notice Elijah and drop their eyes. The wolves took it a step further and began baring their necks. The hostess curtsied before she greeted us in Lucacinian. I thought that was kind of strange, but the werewolf population breeds unique customs.

Elijah took my hand guiding me towards an archway, "The private dining rooms are through here."

Suddenly I felt tiny pinpricks of intrusive energy race along my skin. The hair rose on the back of my neck. I stopped abruptly and the hostess almost crashed into me.

Elijah squeezed my hand gently turning to face me, "Hawk Simon is announcing himself."

He laid his hand on the small of my back and guided me into a circular indoor courtyard with an atrium.

A shape-shifter approached us, his noble bearing at odds with his demeanor. I instinctively lowered my gaze and studied the flagstone floor.

Elijah proffered his hand, "Simon."

Hawk Simon jammed his hands into his pockets. "Korzka," he said in a deep baritone.

I looked up startled. At the exact same time Hawk glanced at me speculatively. This guy was a lot younger than I'd realized. Dark brows sculpted like wings framed beautiful hazel eyes. His slightly beaked nose balanced his sharp features and square jawline.

I noticed his pierced lip when a silver hoop caught the light. His hair really stood out. A deep blue black in color, he wore it cut in many uneven layers so it resembled feathers.

"Decii zenov-norlve ca acemyn O femeie nouaa," He said suggestively and flicked his gaze to watch Elijah's reaction. _What the heck?_

Elijah's arm snaked out and encircled my waist gently pulling me back flush against his body. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips along my neck.

My inner wolf hummed contentedly. Elijah's responded with a low guttural growl that resonated from him into me.

I was reminded of an article I read about the mating habits of wolves. The alpha male pair bonds with the alpha female. Then he guards her from all other male rivals. Hawk was watching us not bothering to hide the animosity in his eyes._  
_

Elijah put his hand on my lower back and started to guide me around Hawk.

Hawk looked down his nose at Elijah. "Lupul torii arei picioare mari." he taunted.

The hostess gasped staring wide eyed at the two men. Elijah said, "This is getting tedious."

Hawk smirked, "No aii da gend ca introduca noi?"

Elijah smiled, a cold harsh smile that didn't reach his eyes, "No." He stared at the younger man, silently daring him to reply.

Hawk had the nerve to look indignant. "Another day then," he said in perfect English stepping back out of our path.

I was so confused. Hawk Simon oozed power, but he didn't defer to Elijah. Nor did he have the aura of an alpha wolf, "What was that all about?" I asked.

Elijah sighed, "He and I disagree on a number of issues one being The Eryin."

"Does he always act like like a ten year old? I asked loud enough for Simon to hear me.

Elijah grinned at me in approval. "Let's just say he is still young enough to learn temperance," he replied with a straight face.

I heard Hawk Simon snort somewhere behind us.

Something about him wasn't adding up. I had to ask, "He's not an alpha wolf is he?"

Elijah glanced at me curiously, "Of course not, That's the Aves Rex."

I remember Adam making sure everyone from La Push could name our kings. He gave us a list to memorize:

The Council Of Four

Matthew Hemming-The Canis (Alpha) Rex

Tiberius Uvimayah- The Felidae Rex

Hawk Simon-The Aves Rex

Dr. Julia Andrews-Elected lifetime member

Elijah had said his name but I didn't realize he was **that** Hawk Simon!_ Are you telling me that petulant man child is one of our kings? You have got to be kidding me!  
_

* * *

A/N: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, and following this story. It means a lot to me.**

Teaser: We can't have a united Council Of Four, now can we? In the next chapter the Eryin/ Leydwolf conflict escalates as the opening of the Pre-Round Table nears. Also, Sir Jedidah plots to frame Elijah.

**Just to Clarify: **Prince Issac was still phasing when he died. Any shape-shifting kid of his or Elijah's would phase in their early teens.

Coinin was 26 when he first phased after a hiking trip to Denali Nation Park. At some point during that trip, he was exposed to the Denali Coven.

Lucacinian Translations:

Decii zenov-norlve ca acemyn O femeie nouaa - So the rumors are true. I heard you found a new woman.

Lupul torii arei picioare mari- Your wolf has nice legs.

No aii da gend ca introduca noi- Are you going to introduce us?

All for now


	23. Chapter 23: Duplicity

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own any of that. But, I do so love her stage.

A/N: Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.

* * *

**Note:**

In the absence of a True Rex, the Wolf King holds the title of Rex as a courtesy. A true Rex may emerge to replace a High Alpha Wolf King. Remember when, Cevin Eryin and Leah herself were named as contenders?

Elijah is a High Alpha. He could potentially emerge as True Rex validating his position of Wolf King. (Refer to chapter seven for more details).

When a High Alpha emerges as Rex his wolf senses and abilities evolve. His becomes the ultimate alpha voice. (It's a similar concept as in the books, where Jacob was the true Alpha, but Sam was a competent alpha).

Rex is the Latin word for King

***Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements*

* * *

Chapter 22: Duplicity**  
**

**Unknown Pov**

When a Rex first emerges he receives one of three ancient engraved totems, from the Keeper of Relics. These totems symbolize the authority of The Council of Four. The elected member receives a scepter. The totems represent the shape-shifter races, Canis, Aves and Felidae.

If a Rex becomes incompetent, incapacitated or dies, The Keeper retakes custody of the totem. He guards it until the Rex recovers, or a new one is named.

The Keeper of Relics is a hereditary job. In between official functions, the three totems are displayed in a museum.

Under Lucacinian law a Keeper can seize a totem due to malfeasance. The only Rex in history to suffer this consequence was The High Alpha Ivan Eryin.

Lucacini National Museum

The curator was surprised When Barnabus Obikan unexpectedly arrived at his office. The keeper wore his badge of office signaling an official visit. He requested a specific totem on behalf of the Council of Four.

The curator summoned the appropriate local peace officer to witness the transfer of the Canis Totem.

He had no reason to doubt Obikan as the current Keeper Of Relics. Unfortunately, when the truth came out it was to late.

**Sir Jedidah Crohme's Point of View**

Hawk Simon has offered to help me topple the Alpha Rex. I sent two of my top operatives to meet with him. This is a startling development, but Simon's malice towards Korzka is well known. I will listen to what he has to say, but I'm not sure I can trust him.

Meanwhile, I'm starting my campaign to undermine Korzka's reputation on the Council of Four. I will make them question his control of the packs starting with his Keeper of Relics. Next they will question his competence.

Barnabus Obikan didn't take kindly to my blackmailing him. He is the embodiment of the Keeper codes of honor. It took me hours to convince him I was serious.

I doubt it's any consolation to him, but I didn't exactly come out of this unscathed. I will never forget the anguish on his face when he realized my intentions. It's ironic because I actually like him.

He befriended me and trusted me. I took advantage of that trust, of him. Am I wrong for feeling guilt? I refuse to castigate myself for feeling emotions. It's a weakness.

Legend says the shape-shifter totems embody the strength their races. Korzka losing possession of his just prior to the Pre-Round Table is a bad omen. The Canis are superstitious about such things.

Cevin doesn't agree with my vision. However, fortune has smiled on us. As a High Alpha, Cevin is qualified to challenge Korzka for Rex. Why stop at Eryin? We can have all of Lucacini!

The Lady Miriella is the key. She is the perfect pawn to motivate an Alpha challenge between Cevin and Korzka. I hate planning to use her, but we all must make sacrifices even Cevin.

However, there is an unforeseen bonus. Apparently Miriella has imprinted on an Alpha from Pack Bishop. This should cause the American shape-shifters to side with us. They will support their Alpha.

I have to be extra cautious. My part in plotting against Korzka must never be disclosed. Meanwhile, I will wait, plan, and observe.

**Leah's Pov**

Wulfrin's Cove just outside of Jeroisa City

Elijah mentioned the Aves Rex by name, but I didn't realize he was **that** Hawk Simon!_ Are you telling me that petulant man child is one of our kings? You have got to be kidding me!  
_

"Are you serious?" I whispered.

"Yes," Elijah replied nonchalantly."

I couldn't help glancing over my shoulder in awe. Simon raised one eyebrow sardonically. I quickly turned back the color rising in my cheek_s.__  
_

I could feel Elijah's eyes on me, but he didn't say anything. He simply guided me into the dining room where he seated me, before taking own his seat. _His old world manners are sexy as hell._

The hostess opened a concealed door in the back wall. A distinguished looking chef led two servers pushing carts into the room. The hostess introduced him as Executive Chef Costel Balan.

He bowed deeply and greeted us in Lucacinian, before signaling the servers. They stepped forward to offer a variety of appetizers, and a framed dinner menu.

Elijah helped me decide what to try, explaining what the dishes were. From the menu I choose a lobster salad with beetroot. Elijah preferred the stuffed whitefish served with a silky lemon and caper sauce.

The servers plated our appetizers and stepped back to flank the door. The chef himself poured our wine before bowing out of the room with the hostess.

Elijah watched the door close before he said, "You're in for a treat. Chef Costel Balan is excellent."

I glanced at the two servers feeling out of my element. "You're really a big shot around here aren't you?," I asked trying to sound playful.

Elijah gave me a blank look and it occurred to me that being acquainted with kings and meeting Executive Chefs was normal for him. I changed the subject, "Just now in the hall, what was that all about?"

"Simon plays some nefarious game as usual," Elijah answered dismissively.

I was not willing to let it go, "So do you know the Felidae Rex? What's he like?"

Elijah sat back in his chair, "Tiberius Uvimayah is the oldest member of the Council Of Four. He tends to be the peacekeeper among the members."

"So how many of the First Alpha's do you know?" I asked.

Elijah smiled at me, "I know all of them."

I raised and eyebrow trying to look cute, "How about the High Alphas?"

A familiar humor sparked in his eyes, "I know all of them also."

"So what's it like hanging around with the Round Table and Council of Four?" I wanted to know.

Elijah smirked, "There is a lot of incessant auguring between the alpha's."

The food was delicious and the servers were attentive and respectful. Elijah kept the conversation light telling me humorous anecdotes and funny stories about the Round Table and Council Of Four.

Everything about my imprint is new and fascinating. I watched him dab at his lips with his napkin. I was fantasizing about kissing those lips, when I was interrupted. A sharp rap sounded on the door, followed by a familiar voice, "Korzka"

"What in the world?" Elijah wondered out loud. "Come," he said standing up.

The door opened and Beta Alexe stomped in. In wolf form, he would have his hackles up.

He abruptly lowered his eyes, "Sir we have a situation. Dr. Clearwater." He acknowledged me almost as an afterthought.

In the hall behind him, I could see Julien and Delta Allen conversing in Lucacinian.

Elijah's eyes narrowed "Excuse me," he said before turning to the Beta.

Alexe cleared his throat, "Nicolae and Caprian Dounot have been spotted in this area."

Elijah stood stock still. "You are aware Hawk Simon is on the premises?" he asked quietly.

Alexe swallowed, "We scented him, it could be be a coincidence."

Elijah looked at him as if to say "You have got to be kidding me."

Alexe narrowed his eyes considering.

Elijah said, "It's no coincidence. Simon hinted as much to me in the hall."

Alexe whistled low, "He spoke to you? That was a bold move on his part!"

"He attempted to ridicule my imprinting," Elijah replied.

Beta Alexe gaped at him, "I don't like this."

Suddenly Julien and Delta Allen were watching us intently, growling low.

Elijah didn't answer he just looked at me pointedly.

Beta Alexe abruptly changed the subject, "Barnabus Obikan has seized the Canis Totem Of The Ancients."

Elijah nodded, seeming resigned, "We all knew it was possible for a True Rex to emerge. Does the First Beta concur?"

Alexe sighed, "That's what I came in here to tell you. Adam didn't know anything about this. Barnabus acted on his own."

Elijah shrugged, "He must have his reasons. Who is showing the signs?"

Alexe hesitated, "No one."

Elijah gave him a blank look.

Alexe said, " Adam contacted the packs, Zuniga, Reed, all of them. He even spoke with Dr. Craine about Eryin. No one is emerging."

Elijah frowned, "Obikan has always respected the law. What did he have to say?"

"No one can question him. He disappeared with the totem leaving a cryptic note with Dr. Andrews," Alexe replied.

Elijah looked like he was losing patience, "Well what does the note say?"

Julien walked over to join their conversation, "Obikan claims he was asked to seize the totem by someone he trusts. Dr. Andrews collaborates his story."

Elijah's jaw clenched so tight it looked painful. I felt pure malice pooling off his body almost palpable enough to touch, "Who asked this of him?" he asked silkily.

Beta Alexe took a step back, "You did."

* * *

A/N: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, and following this story. It means a lot to me.**

Authors Note: I would like to profusely apologize for the long delay in updating. I began having significant difficulties in the summer. A lot was going on with me.

I won't bore you with the details and just say I have recently started a new job which I love. Things have settled down thankfully so I'm sorry guys.

I hope you are still interested in this story. This is a short chapter but I really wanted to post an update. Please consider reviewing.


	24. Chapter 24: And So It Begins

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.**

**Note:** Mark is one of the younger wolves who phased right before the Voltouri conflict.

* * *

Chapter 23: And so it began

**Leah's Pov**

Julien said to Elijah, "Obikan claims he was asked to seize the totem by someone he trusts. Dr. Andrews collaborates his story."

Elijah's jaw clenched so tight it looked painful. I felt pure malice pooling off his body almost palpable enough to touch, "Who asked this of him?" he asked silkily.

Beta Alexe took a step back, "You did."

Elijah blinked, "I haven't spoken to Obikan recently."

Julien let out a long breath, "I knew it!"

"Has Adam learned anything useful?" Elijah asked.

Julien and Beta Alexe shared a look. Julien answered, "No he doesn't know what to think. None of us did when Dr. Andrews got involved."

Elijah nodded, "Don't worry I intend to get to the bottom of this."

Beta Alexe said, "Speaking of which..."

Julien abruptly cleared his throat and glanced at me.

Elijah's eyes followed his coming to rest on me. He put up a hand to silence his guards.

Julien nodded once. Beta Alexe put both hands in his pockets and waited.

Elijah came over and squatted so he was almost eye level with me. Placing a hand over mine on the table he spoke softly, "Unfortunately I have to go and take care of this."

I'd never thought that being what Elijah needed me to be was something I'd have to deal with so soon. But, I knew this was important to him. I didn't even ask questions I simply said, "No problem."

He smiled, "Thank you. You can stay and have dessert if you like. Everything is covered."

I said, "It's fine really. I'm ready to go."

He caressed the back of my hand with his thumb, " I'll make this up to you."

"How about a run out to the Seagaia Hot Springs?" I suggested.

"I think we can manage that," he said with a mysterious smile.

I watched the guards body language change. They weren't happy, but no one objected.

Elijah helped me slide back my chair and waited for me to stand. Then he put his hand on the small of my back guiding me back out into the circular courtyard. He led me through a side pair french doors, onto a deck which wrapped around the building, leading to the parking lot.

He stopped to grab a backpack from his truck, "Delta Allen will drive you home if that's okay?"

He waited for me to nod before tossing his keys over to Delta Allen. He took off his shirt and shoes and put them neatly into the backpack. He looked so cute in his socks. I bit my lip

He glanced at me inquiringly, "What?".

I let out a giggle and tugged at his undershirt, "Who wears these anymore?" What I really meant was I associate white undershirts with older men like Charlie Swan!

I hugged Elijah before he could answer me. A slight shudder ran through his body. I held on tighter feeling some of the tension begin to melt from his body.

I initiated a deep kiss because I knew I could. I didn't give him any warning just shifted my position and starting kissing him.

His fingers found their way into my hair. Our breaths mingled as I teased his lips coaxing him into parting them.

Our tongues dueled in our own intimate dance. There is an intense quality to kissing Elijah that I can't get enough of. I idly wondered if we're going spend all of our time making out next to cars.

That reminded me he had to go soon. Pulling away I stared into his eyes for several heartbeats and then snuggled close to him. Over his shoulder I could see his guards, removing their shirts and shoes before phasing one after another.

Beta Alexe turned into a russet wolf a few shades darker than Jacob. I'd seen Julien phase before. But something about his jet black wolf with the snowy white patch around one eye is startling every time I see him.

I pushed back and gave Elijah a quick peck on the lips before climbing into the truck. Collin and Mark surprised me by jumping into the back in wolf form. I hadn't even noticed they were here. Delta Allen closed the tailgate and walked around to the drivers side.

Elijah closed my door and backed up. He waved, turned and started towards his guards pulling his undershirt over his head. I have never thought of a back as sexy until I saw Elijah's.

His broad shoulders and sculpted triceps framed an intricate tattoo. Beginning on the back of his neck it extended down to cover his entire back disappearing into the waistband of his trousers.

He phased and in his place stood a majestic, yet familiar wolf.

My thoughts flashed back to my graduation night at Dario's house.

_My gaze landed on a large mural that dominated the entire back wall. A depiction of a huge alpha wolf seated on a large boulder curved with symbols that remind me of my wolf tattoo. The wolf's coloring was a unique blend of black and white reminiscent of a purebred Siberian husky. The painting was so detailed, it was hard to miss the sadness in his piercing green eyes._

_There was a human quality to those eyes and they were captivating. He seemed oddly familiar. Is he real? No way! The artist's signature read "Chase Hemming 2009"._

It thrilled me that even back then I recognized Elijah! The mural, the painting at the auction, all this time it was him!

I watched Elijah's guards form a line behind Julien and Beta Alexe. Elijah took point and disappeared into the woods followed by the others.

"Are you ready to go Dr. Clearwater?" Delta Allens voice broke my reverie.

"Sure. By the way what was that all about in the restaurant? Is something wrong with Seagaia Hot springs?" I tried to sound casual.

He frowned at the change of subject, "Excuse me?."

I rolled my eyes, "I saw the looks passing between you guys."

He looked down, "Oh that...We were surprised when you choose such a popular spot. We were even more surprised...er...when Korzka agreed to take you."

"Why?" I wanted to know.

He said, "Rumors of your imprint are already spreading. Once folks see Korzka you two won't have any real privacy."

"Really? Mircea said it's a nice romantic spot I don't want to miss!," I replied.

He snorted, "You just took Lucacini's most eligible bachelor off the market. People are going to be curious about you."

I watched his face, "You're serious aren't you? Why didn't Elijah just warn me?"

He hesitated.

"Well?" I prompted him.

He said, "Er..it's not my place to have an opinion about the R...er Korzka's decisions."

"Why not? Aren't you his friend?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask Korzka these things," He said firmly.

I turned to stare out the window at the passing scenery. Apparently a simple question was considered gossip.

He sighed softly, "Listen you're my new alpha female. I'm honored to be head of your security detail. But, that doesn't mean I'm allowed to speculate about Korzka. I'm sorry."

I said, "It's fine." I was really thinking these foreign wolf packs take themselves way to seriously.

"Are we okay?" he asked tentatively.

I smirked, "Yes if you call me Leah."

He hesitated again.

I was getting tired of this, "I can guarantee you Seth, Collin, and Mark are not going to call me Dr. Clearwater. You're going to have to call me Leah to fit in."

He shook his head, "Okay but only in private with you and the detail."

The rest of the ride home was uneventful. The next morning I wandered downstairs and looked out of the window. Gray skies and the patter of rain forecast a rainy day.

Seth sat at the kitchen table staring at his laptop.

I glanced longingly at his coffee.

"Nope, get your own," he said without looking up.

"What are you reading?" I asked searching for a coffee mug.

He scratched his head, "I'm trying to figure why everyone was so upset last night. I'm sure you heard something about it."

I said, "Oh yea, Julien came and broke up my date over some totem."

He shrugged, "Apparently it's important for state functions. Old Quil sent me an article about it."

I read over his shoulder.

* * *

Totems of the Ancients

Many centuries ago the vampires openly resided in Romania then know as Danica. Their natural enemies the shape-shifters lived in a perpetual state of unrest. They faced constant violence and battled to survive.

These ancient wolves lived in isolated groups with the people they protected, but there was no central leadership. Gradually the small packs began to unite into larger packs for safety and protection.

The Romanian vampires began warring with the Egyptians. During this time period a wise spirit walker had a vision.

He saw a world where the vampires went into hiding and the human populations ruled. In this vision of the future, the three shape-shifter classes were united under one leadership.

He recited his vision to the elders, the astrologers, and all who would listen. Soon runners were sent out to the Aves and Felidae.

A great gathering was held and the three shape-shifters classes met. Over the following fifty years a government was formed. A central meeting hall was built with three doors. One for each class of shape-shifters.

The Totems of The Ancients were carved by the first Kings as sentinels to guard the meeting hall against dark magic. They would serve as a reminder of the past to all who entered.

It is of historical interest that the throne room at Castle Leydwolf was built over the ruins of that original meeting hall.

The tradition of the Totem Guards persist to this very day. The modern day council chambers in Jeroisa City feature three entrances. The Keepers of Relics places the original totems into niches near the doors prior to the opening of the Round Table.

Aritcle one of the Jeroise Pack of 2005 added an elected fourth member to the traditional ruling body, forming The Council Of Four as we know it today.

* * *

Seth clicked out of the article, "No wonder they were all upset."

"It sounds like the Wolf King is in trouble!" I replied.

Seth scratched his head, "Old Quil said no self-respecting Rex will attend any state function without his totem. I wonder if we can help."

I sighed, "I don't want to get caught up in his affairs. It's bad enough that he's so close to Elijah."

My brother gave me the oddest look, "We're already caught up in it. His beta is dating mom."

I slumped down in my chair, "I know."

Seth said, "This is about Sir Jedidah isn't it? I'm surprised at you listening to rumors."

I said, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Seth said, "Relax Leah I'll fix you some breakfast."

* * *

Thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story.

A\N: If you feel so kind as to leave me a review on this chapter, I thank you in advance.

In the next chapter Leah is caught up in a dangerous situation. Also, Cevin Eryin questions everything he knows about his grandfather.


	25. Chapter 25: Elijah and I

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own any of that. But, I do so love her stage.

A/N: Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.

* * *

**Note**: I need to establish a budding relationship between Leah and Elijah before she learns he's the wolf king. It's more meaningful, this way instead of him being an imprint she barely knows.

Erick Ganae is Elijah's personal assistant.

* * *

Chapter 25: Elijah and I

**Leah's Pov**

Two weeks later

Barnabus Obikhan remained at large. Elijah split his time between Jeroisa City and Leydwolf. We didn't see each other as often as we wanted. But, we always found time for a telephone call or text.

Meanwhile, my days fell into a predictable pattern. I would have breakfast with Seth and head out to the clinic. Mornings were spent with Dr. Crain and the research team. Cevin Eryin's change progressed more rapidly than expected.

Dr. Crain and the team, we had to scramble to keep up. Any given morning we could be found huddled around the conference room analyzing the latest findings.

My afternoons were spent working at the local hospital. Getting home at a decent hour was impossible.

Elijah invited me for lunch at my favorite cafe near the hospital. Our eyes met across the table as I enjoyed in the sight of him, "I've really missed you."

He smiled at me with his eyes, "Would you like get away this weekend?"

I picked up my wine and sipped before answering, "What did you have in mind?"

"The Gala Casino? We could fly out on Saturday and spend the night." he offered.

I had seen the "Floating Casino" on a reality television show about a famous rock band.

"Would you like to go?" Elijah prompted when I didn't respond.

I said, "That sounds like fun."

"Would you prefer your own room or to share with me? " He asked seemingly nonchalantly, but I could hear the traces of emotion in his words.

I tried not to let my jaw drop with shock. How was I supposed to respond? He's my soulmate. Everything in me wanted to be with this man. But, I was also enjoying being courted.

"Tell me what you want, not what you think I want to hear," he prompted gently.

I began to shake my head without realizing it, "I think it's to soon."

"Okay I'll have Ganae arrange a suite," he replied softly.

"Are you disappointed?" I asked.

He gave me a slow smile, "No, take all the time you need."

I leaned forward , "I'm really close to changing my mind."

"It's okay Leah there is no pressure, not between us," he replied softly.

"Deep down I want it both ways," I confessed.

He didn't reply, apparently content to wait for my decision.

I was tempted. I really was! But then I reminded myself that shape-shifters live a long time. We can wait a little.

I shook my head and sat back, " Is there a dress code on the ship?"

He said, "No wear what makes you comfortable."

Later that evening I received a text.

_Gange: Hello Dr Clearwater, Erick Ganae here. Korzka is sending a car round Saturday. Should we pick you up in Jeroisa City? _

_Me: No Ivan's peak_

_Gange: Very Good, Korzka will meet you at The helipad at 8:30 a.m.  
_

_Me: I'll be there  
_

_Gange: What dining arrangements would you like? Should I reserve seats at the captain's table for you?_

_Me: No thank you. _I wanted Elijah all to myself.

_Gange: Very Well if you have any questions call me._

_Me: Okay and thank you_

_-end of text-_

The next few days seemed to drag but, Friday finally came. Delta Allen, Collin, Seth, Mark and I drove down to Ivan's Peak. I spent the morning catching up with my mom, Jacob and the rest of the pack. Old Quil even came up to see me.

That afternoon, my mom and I spent a couple of hours down at the cabins with Emily. She is pregnant again and was not feeling well.

I played with the twins while my mom warmed up some leftover food Adam sent. Afterwards, we decided to take the kids back to the lodge with us so Emily could rest.

After a late dinner my mom put the twins to bed. I said goodnight and went to pack my overnight bag. At the last minute I threw in a pair of sexy black silky pajamas with lace inserts. In all honesty I was still toying with the idea of sleeping with Elijah.

It seemed like I just fell asleep when my alarm clock went off. I rolled out of bed and went straight for the shower, got dressed, and put on make-up.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, pleased with what I saw. My navy blue dress was daring enough to be sexy, and yet demure enough to be classy. It was made of latticed lace with a sheer yoke and illusion hemline. A pair of metallic leather Zenobie sandals completed the look.

I smelled something baking and went down to breakfast. My mom and Adam were sitting at the table drinking coffee. They both looked up when I came in. A nice variety of food was laid out.

"Good morning, have you two been up cooking for hours?" I asked helping myself to fresh backed bread with creamy butter, eggs, grits and sausage.

Adam nodded, "You came with a lot of hungry wolves to feed."

My mom grinned, "He doesn't need any excuse to cook."

Delta Allen walked in and grabbed a bacon strip from a platter.

Adam frowned at him. "Use the tongs," he scolded.

Delta Allen ignored him and spoke to me instead, "Are you ready?."

"Yes," I got up to rinse my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

My mom gave me a hug. Adam winked at me, making me wonder how much Elijah has told him. Those two are as thick as thieves.

Delta Allen walked out to a black mini van and hung my garment bag inside. He put my overnight bag in the back. Then he opened the passenger side door for me.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked.

He started the van and glanced over at me before he shifted the gears, "Portia and I are going to drive out and visit my sister. She just had a baby so I get to meet my niece."

I said, "Wow that's really cool."

The helicopter pad was on the other side of the compound near the training barracks. Elijah came over to meet me. He was wearing a short sleeve button down shirt, dark trousers, and Gucci penny loafers. The look was casual for him but it was still dressy.

He instantly pulled me into a passionate kiss. "Are you ready?" he asked when we came up for air.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly.

He said, "Very Good" and led me to the helicopter itself.

The pilot waited for Elijah to help me into the cabin. Then he leaned in and watched me buckle up.

Elijah climbed aboard and came to sit by me. He pointed out my headset and showed me how to switch it on. Then he adjusted his own headset.

The door closed and the pilot went into the cockpit. The blades began to rotate above us, but the familiar throttle sound was muffled.

The pilot spoke Lucacinian into the headset and Elijah looked over at me, "Here we go."

I felt a slight pull as the helicopter shot up the ground falling away below us. Elijah started pointing out landmarks as the countryside sprawled below. After a few minutes everything below us seemed to be miles of forest.

About forty five minutes later we entered the port town of Fort Bukeraton. We circled around and headed out the the cruise ship which was about three miles offshore. We descended onto the ship's helipad. The pilot released us. Elijah climbed out first then he helped me out.

Beta Alexe was waiting near the ship's entrance doors with four people I assumed were guards based on their nondescript black suites. All of the males bowed and the one female curtsied as we approached them.

"Beta Alexe," Elijah said formally and then turned to the guards. "This is Vincent Serban, Apostal Radu, Dragos Lone , and Inga Dinu," he glanced at me, "Ruby Squad I present Dr. Leah Clearwater my imprint."

I looked at the four newcomers. They were all human, buff with distinctive military postures. They all had tattoos on their hands that were similar but not identical to Seth's.

"Hi," I waved at them with a smile. The men nodded with military precision while Inga smiled and said, "Hello."

Beta Alexe shook hands with Elijah and moved to me. He surprised me by taking both of my hands in his for a quick squeeze. "Have a good time both of you," he said softly before heading to the helicopter.

Two young men in polo shirts with the cruise logo and black pants were waiting to take our luggage. The guards escorted us through a pair of double glass doors into a lobby with some elevators. The baggage handlers brought up the rear.

We rode the elevator up three floors into a small lounge area with seating. Apostal Radu directed us down a wide hallway to a single door.

He slid a card through the locking mechanism, "Your rooms are through here."

Our stateroom reminded me of a five star hotel suite. The decor was ultra chic with modern leather furniture including an oversized divan, and natural finishes. Floor to ceiling windows overlooked a deck complete with a Jacuzzi and lounge chairs.

A circular staircase led to the second floor and two luxury bedrooms complete with private baths. There was an exercise room, and a media room with a Big screen television and some wifi ports.

My room was decorated in tones of cream and burgundy. The king sized bed was piled with pillows. Mirrored sliding doors led into the bathroom. I refreshed my hair and make-up and went downstairs to find Elijah.

He was standing near the bar using his cell phone. His eyes lit up when he saw me. He said something in his language and disconnected the call.

He came over and pulled me into a side hug, "Do you want to relax and order lunch here or walk around ?"

I leaned against him inhaling his scent, "Walk around."

We spent a lot of time exploring the ship which featured four different casino's and a movie theater. There were several shops brimming with exotic wares.

I picked out some colorful scarves for my mom and several magazines. I picked up some post cards depicting the cruise ship to send back to La Push.

Elijah tried on some novelty sunglasses with blinking dice on the sides. I insisted on buying them for him even though they were a hundred and fifty bucks.

I noticed a stone on display in a crystal and gemstone shop window. It was beige and shaped like a flower with crystalline petals. I went in to ask about it.

The shopkeeper told me that it was not a stone, but a desert rose. He said that they are formed when lightening strikes sand and melts it. The sand solidifies into flower like forms. I purchased it.

When we got tired of walking around, we wandered into a small French specialty restaurant. I let him order for us since I couldn't decipher half the stuff on the menu.

He Pulled a shinny black jewelry box from his pocket, opened it and sat it on the table in front of me, "I have something for you."

I gasped as I looked down at an elegant gold necklace with an exquisitely crafted black diamond pendant matching the tattoo on his left hand. _  
_

I said, "Wow this is beautiful."

He looked pleased, "It was designed just for you. It's a family tradition."

I said, "Really?"

He said, "Yes, every alpha female is gifted with the pack symbol."

I ran my finger across the pendant, "I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. How are we going to make this work with me living in America?."

Elijah eyes grew serious, "I've been thinking about that."

"Are you interested at all in moving there?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head, "It's just not possible Leah."

I said, "Can't we at least discuss it first?"

His eyes met mine, "We have a lot to talk about. Maybe it's time."

"Oh yea? like what? It seems straightforward to me. One of us is moving." I added.

"You need to know about me and my family, my ties here," he answered.

I hated I had even bought it up. I have family ties to. But, fortunately I planned on doing my residency here for at least two years. We didn't need to decide right this minute."

I said, "I don't want to talk about this right now."

He said, "Okay but we will be having a serious talk sooner rather than later."

* * *

**A\N: Thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me.**

More authors notes: For everyone who has asked me when Leah will learn the truth, that chapter is on the schedule. Please enjoy the teasers below.

Teaser: (for chapter 26) Elijah surprises Leah by fulfilling a long time wish. She learns his pack ondah and we have a surprising appearance by someone from her past. (more bonding)

Teaser for the following update: (Chapter 27) All couples have their rough patches and Elijah and Leah are about to experience their first.

His side: The Pre-Round table is approaching and Elijah has to tell Leah the truth about himself. She needs to hear it from him before the ceremonies expose his secret for him. Meanwhile, Seth has assured him she won't be happy with him. However, an unknown enemy sets the wheels in motion.

Her side: Leah finds out that there is more to her imprint then she ever imagined. But a betrayal stirs up old feeling and hurts. What's a she wolf to do?

I would love to hear feedback about the chapter. Please consider leaving me a review. Meanwhile, chapter 26 will be uploaded within the next two days.


	26. Chapter 26: Magical Beings 101

Disclaimer: The," Twilight Series and all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own any of that. But, I do so love her stage.

A/N: Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.

* * *

Chapter 26: Magical Beings 101

**Leah's Pov**

"She's having another dessert, how can they eat so much food?" the woman two tables down complained to her husband.

Elijah and I shared an amused look. The elderly couple were astonished at the amount of food we were eating.

"Maybe they have a tapeworm. We'll be lucky if they don't eat everything," the old man grumbled.

He was watching me so I deliberately took my last bite of cake. Elijah raised his wineglass in salute towards the couple. The man looked away. Elijah's eyes met mine as we both tried not to laugh outright.

To be fair they were unaware of our enhanced hearing. Also, we really had eaten enough for at least five people.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked

Elijah nodded and stood up taking my hand, entwining our fingers. After we left the restaurant, we got caught up in watching, a game of Bocce ball on deck. I noticed a speed boat in the distance keeping abreast of us.

I could easily make out a couple of people aboard snapping pictures with long range camera's.

"What the heck?" I wondered out loud.

"That would be the Paparazzi," Elijah pointed out.

"Why? are any famous people on-board?" I asked.

He said, "It's a possibility. This cruise line caters to the wealthy who take their privacy seriously."

I couldn't help teasing him. "Are you trying to impress me with your wealth?" I asked snarkily .

He wrapped an arm around me. "Is it working?" he whispered in my ear.

"What?" I choked out looking up at him. He chuckled. One thing I really love about my imprint is his sense of humor. I tend to be serious so we balance each other.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should head back to the cabin," I suggested.

We took the elevator up to our floor. Elijah held the cabin door open and followed me into the room.

He walked over to the bar and opened the refrigerator grabbing a bottled water.

"So what are we doing tonight? dancing?" I asked.

He looked up with the water bottle arrested half way to his mouth, "I thought we would visit the casinos."

"You like to gamble?" I asked wanting to know everything about him.

"No this trip is for you. I want to watch your face when you ah..Gamble with ritzy people in four inch heels," he teased.

His eye were so full of laughter that I just rolled my eyes. I vaguely remember saying that in our truth-or dare game. But the fact that he remembered and was making it happen for me was amazing.

I said,"Elijah I don't know what to say except thank you."

He leaned towards me and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. He said "You're welcome," against my lips.

I kissed him long and slow. Again and again I kissed him until all the pent up heat between us was out of control. He slid his arm down my leg and picked me up never breaking the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I was vaguely aware of him climbing the stairs coming to a stop in front of my door. He gently let me slide down his body until I was standing on my own two feet. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine.

He was breathing as hard as I was. He took a step back, "Leah if I'm going to keep my composure we probably should stop now."

I thought that was a good idea and reached behind me to open my door almost falling into my room, "Okay I'll meet you downstairs in a bit." I whispered so low I'm surprise he heard.

He gave me one last lingering look that was so hot and possessive that I felt my whole body flush. He said, "Okay then." and disappeared into his room with a swagger that made me want to go after him.

I must had stood there leaning on the door frame for at least two minutes before I heard his shower start and stirred myself to action.

Approximately forty five minutes later I caught my reflection in the mirror. My eyes looked alluring with sparkly shadow and kohl, my cheeks were accented with the slightest amount of blush, brilliant red lipstick made my lips pop. My sleek little burgundy sheath dress hugged my figure to perfection.

The necklace Elijah gave me and my diamond earrings added just the right amount of elegance. A pair of designer black sequined pumps completed the look. My eyes sparkled and I looked glamorous.

Confident I could hold my own with any crowd on the ship, I went downstairs. Elijah was standing near the door flipping through his phone. He looked distinguished in his charcoal gray suit paired with a stark white shirt and tan lace up brogues. His silver cuff links caught the light when he moved.

He did a double take when he saw me, "You look stunning."

I had left my purse on the table, so I went over to transfer the essentials into my evening clutch. I could feel his eyes on me.

I turned around and met his eyes, "Stop staring at my butt."

He gave me a cheeky grin, "But I like staring at your butt."

I blushed so hard I could literally feel myself turn red. Meanwhile, my wolf was laughing her head off.

The evening went off without a hitch. Elijah escorted me into one of the casinos with his hand on the small of my back. Affluent looking people mingled with drinks in their hands, or focused their attention on the tables.

The women sported designer clothing and expensive haircuts. The men were equally impressive with their custom suits and imposing bearing that screamed money and power.

Elijah and I wandered around the tables looked for something that interested me. I recognized some famous faces including one from the Forbes 100 list. Several people greeted Elijah including a U.S. senator. They shook hands and Elijah introduced me as Dr. Clearwater.

Senator James looked at me curiously. His eyes flicked down to Elijah's hand holding mine, "Do I detect a California accent?"

I smiled politely and said, "Actually I'm from Washington" but didn't elaborate.

He said, "Well nice to meet you. Enjoy your evening."

We made our way to the roulette table arriving the same time as Inga. She handed me a casino credit slip worth twenty thousand dollars. I looked at Elijah in alarm.

He smiled indulgently and indicated the table with his eyes. He said "Enjoy yourself"

And I did, I enjoyed every moment of gambling with Elijah's money. I had a streak of beginners luck and doubled my initial twenty thousand. Then I gambled it away. Elijah didn't let me think about it to hard. He kept encouraging me and feeding me different exotic drinks. It wasn't a problem because my metabolism kept burning the alcohol off.

When I finally cashed out for the evening, I had about two hundred and fifty dollars left. Elijah and I walked along the rail side walkway on our way back to the elevators. The water was inky black and the stars seemed brighter than on land. The night seemed magical and I was loath to end it.

Eventually, we made our way back to our cabin where we shared a soulful good-night kiss before calling it a night. I was still wound up so I did some yoga before shutting the lights off.

I pulled on my black silky pajamas and climbed into bed. I must have dozed off because suddenly a pair of familiar arms embraced me. Elijah's lips began to plant light kisses on my neck and shoulders. An exquisite heat poured through my body making my toes curl.

I sighed and leaned into his body which dissipated. I opened my eyes. The dream had been so vivid I almost expected him to be there.

I fluffed the pillows and lay back trying to reorient myself. My body felt heavy with longing for my imprint. I wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't. After tossing and turning for awhile, I gave up and got out of bed.

Maybe a glass of wine would help me sleep. I cracked the door and peeped into the hall. Elijah's bedroom door was closed and the light was off.

As quietly as possible I went downstairs into the main cabin. The room was dark except for the lights from the cruise ship flickering through the window. A slight movement caught the corner of my eye.

Elijah was stretched out on the divan with his sleeves rolled up. I thought he was sleeping, until I noticed his eyes following me.

"Elijah?" I said softly.

He peered up at me. His eyes were gazed and far away like he wasn't really seeing me, "Is this some kind of test?" he mumbled.

I assumed he meant my sexy pajamas.

A few seconds passed before he abruptly sat up still looking sleepy, "Leah? are you okay?"

"Yes I am. Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?" I asked.

He seemed to consider my question, "I wasn't asleep,"

"What are you doing out here in the dark?" I asked.

He rubbed his hands across his face, "Spirit Walking."

I stared at him for a split second before I burst out laughing.

"If you're going to make fun of me, I'm going back to bed," I said flippantly.

He was oddly silent. "Elijah?" I queried not liking the nagging suspicion that I may have offended him. He tilted his head back and our eyes met. I just stood there gaping at him.

His lips twitched, "Close your mouth."

Wait was he was serious! "Are you telling me you are a real Spirit Walker?" I choked out.

He nodded, "All Korzikan wolves are. It's our pack ondah."

I understand about spirit walking in theory. But, spirit walkers themselves are cloaked in mystery. I had never met a real one until now.

"What's it like?." I asked curiously.

He frowned, "Spirit walking? Sit down first?"

He offered me his hand and somehow I ended up nestled into his lap. I closed my eyes and snuggled, embracing the comfort of our little pack. Wolves are social beings. Just holding him was soothing away the rest of my earlier frustration.

We sat like that for quite awhile before I asked, "So do you talk with the spirits?"

"Not exactly, my questions are responded to with visions and impressions," he replied.

I was distracted by his hand on my back. His thumb began to caress my spine which sent my pulse racing. I caught a twinkle in his eyes. He was doing this on purpose!

"Elijah! Behave," I scolded him.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yes ma'am."

"So how does it work?" I wanted to know.

Elijah said, "Usually it involves rituals like fasting or meditation. But, sometimes like tonight it happens spontaneously."

I said, "It sounds intriguing."

"It can be," he mumbled.

"My people, our legends involve Spirit Warriors," I told him all about Taha Aki and Utlapa.

He listened with a surprising amount of interest. He mentioned there are similar wolves in most pack origin stories. I cuddled closer to him as we continued to chat.

Eventually I started to doze off, "I should go to bed."

He mumbled something inaudible.

I snuggled closer, "I'll just rest here a few minutes first."

Waking up in Elijah's arms is like snuggling into a warm pillow. I blinked, my head was resting in the nook of his shoulder and he was breathing into my hair.

I lay still feeling his chest rise and fall. His arm was draped over me. One of his legs was over both of mine. I could feel the fabric of his pants against my bare skin.

I ran my fingers lightly up his chest and whispered, "Elijah."

He sighed and adjusted his head. Moving very slowly I tried to shift without waking him. He rolled over onto his back almost taking me with him.

He said something that sounded like my name and sat up. He ran his hands through his hair looking all rumpled from sleeping in his clothes.

One of his shoes was near the edge of the divan the other one was on the floor. It looked like he had kicked them off during the night.

I said, "Morning."

"Good Morning," He replied. He ran his eyes over me taking in my pajamas and bed head.

I felt my lips twitch.

He raised one eyebrow inquiringly.

"I never pictured our first time sleeping together like this", I waved my hand around.

He looked ruefully,"Agreed."

I stifled a yawn, "Are you ready to get up?"

He said, "Not quite" and gave me a mischievous smile. He stretched and leaned over to kiss my chin and started working his way towards my lips. He kissed me softly then hard then softly and then hard again."

"I just can't get enough of kissing you," I whispered against his lips.

He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes, "Kissing you robs me of any ability to think straight my Leah."

I sighed with pleasure and pressed my lips against his. Our morning kiss quickly turned into a make-out session but I wasn't complaining. It was incredibly erotic.

Eventually, natures call had me getting up and headed to my room. I took time to do some yoga before showering.

Feeling strangely invigorated I chose a dark teal pencil skirt paired with a white camisole top with teal polka dots. I kept my make-up light and pulled on a pair of stripy sandals before I went to find Elijah.

I was surprised to find him waiting outside my door freshly showered with his hair combed back. He had changed into a designer black and gray pin striped shirt and tailored dark gray trousers.

I stared at him with wide eyes and lifted my nose to scent the air, "Oh!"

I don't know why I was so shocked. But to be fair, other than Alice I hadn't run across any vampires since I left La Push for college.

Elijah maintained eye contact with me, "Several just now came aboard."

"This ship is full of famous people! why take the risk?" I muttered.

He nodded, "Exactly! These are probably seasoned hunters looking for a thrill."

A shiver of unease ran down my spine. Back in La Push we always fought vampires as a pack. Elijah and I were the only wolves on this ship, "I assume you have a plan?" I asked.

He shrugged, "We allow them to see us."

"Why? I'm sure they can smell us," I pointed out.

He said, "Because right now our job is to prevent them from hunting."

I swallowed, "So we're just going to walk into room with them?"

He said, "Yes, they won't risk us phasing."

I glanced around, "What if they try to play mind games with us?"

He smiled reassuringly at me, "Use your shields like we do in the pack mind."

Building mental barriers to conceal private thoughts in the pack mind, is a skill we started working on back in La Push, with Earl Bishop. I wasn't sure how well it would work with vampires. But I could try.

Elijah said, "Don't worry reinforcements will arrive within the hour."

I frowned, "What reinforcements?"

He said, "The military patrol is dispatching a response team as we speak. They will shadow these vampires and track them when they leave the ship." He indicated the door with a nod of his head, "Are you ready?"

I said, "One thing first." and gave him a long good luck kiss.

We silently took the elevator up to the main deck, and followed one scent which lead to the loading area near the helicopter pad.

The closer we got the more anxious I felt. The odor seemed familiar like I should recognize it. Elijah took a detour through the service area. Just before he opened the utility door leading outdoors, he pushed me behind him protectively.

I finally remembered why the scent was familiar. However, Elijah was blocking my view of the deck. I couldn't see his face, but the air around us changed with the warning pulses he exuded. The vampire hissed in response. This one was as alpha as Elijah in his own way.

I said, "Elijah stop it! Just stop!" and used my arm to elbow my way past him out onto the deck.

The vampire was standing unnaturally still. His golden eyes never left Elijah's obviously recognizing the greater threat.

"Hello Leah," Dr. Cullen said warily.

* * *

A\N: Thank you for reading, favoring and reviewing this story. It means the world to me.

Yes Leah wore four inch heels to the casino.

Teaser for the next update:

All couples have their rough patches and Leah and Elijah are no different.

Her side of the story: Leah is about to learn there is more to her imprint than she ever imagined. But a betrayal brings up old hurts and insecurities.

His side of the story: The day they met Leah unknowingly spoke disparagingly about the wolf king to his face. So he choose to conceal his identity. He wanted her to get to know the real man before she judged him.

Now time is running out and he must tell her the truth before it comes out in spite of him. What will happen? Stay tuned for the next update.


	27. Chapter 27: Fedelity Part 1

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.**

Note: This is a** two chapter update**. I will be uploading part two shortly.

* * *

Chapter 27: Fidelity Part 1

Aboard the Gala Casino

**Leah's POV**

"Hello Leah", Dr Cullen said warily.

I said, "Hello Carlisle".

Elijah's hands came to rest on my shoulders. I glanced back and his eyes met mine questioningly.

I deliberately relaxed my shoulders, "This is Dr. Cullen. We have the treaty with his family. Dr. Cullen this is El..."

"Korzka," Elijah cut in before I could volunteer his full name.

Carlisle watched us with interest, "Ah you're with Leah and aware of the treaty. I must assume you know Jacob Black?" He offered his hand.

Elijah nodded once and shook his hand, "Dr. Cullen."

Suddenly I remembered the enforcers. I clutched at Elijah's arm, "We have to call off your men!"

Elijah smiled at me reassuringly, "There is no immediate danger. "

He explained before Dr. Cullen could ask, "When I scented your party I was unsure what we were dealing with. Naturally, I called in for back-up."

Carlisle was quiet for several minutes, "Unfortunately most of my kind are predators. Am I to understand we're not enemies?."

Elijah seemed to relax a little, "Affirmative. The enforcers are reasonable men. They will listen to your side of the story."

Carlisle smiled self deprecatingly, "Rest assured my family won't bite or harm any humans.

Elijah said, "Noted".

Carlisle glanced at our intertwined hands, "Did you two meet in Arizona? I know Leah went to college over there."

"No," Elijah replied.

Carlisle waited watching him expectantly, maybe wanting him to elaborate.

Elijah just took my arm, "We'd best be going. I'll find you when the enforcers arrive."

Carlisle said, "Wait Leah, my family are here do you want to say hello?"

Elijah hesitated just a second almost imperceptibly. He raised one eyebrow leaving the decision to me.

Why not? I said, "Sure."

Carlisle was all smiles leading us to their stateroom. He opened the door and I noticed the soundtrack playing softly in the background. I vaguely remembered it was a song Edward wrote for Bella. I think it's called Bella's Lullaby.

I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. The scent of sweet bleach seemed concentrated in the room making my nose tingle. Esme was sitting at the table typing into a laptop. Edward and Bella were curled up on the sofa with her head on his lap.

Edward was wearing a white oxford shirt and Khaki Pants. His hair was perfectly styled to look messy. Bella was wearing scruffy ripped jeans rolled up at the bottom and a sleeveless white shirt. She was barefoot.

Esme closed her computer and stood beaming at me, "Leah!"

Elijah and I greeted everyone and Carlisle introduced him.

Then there was an awkward moment when the Cullens and I stood looking at each other. We had never been particularly close and I was starting to second guess visiting them.

"Well come on in and sit down,. " Esme said warmly.

Bella was watching us with wide eyes twirling her hair around her finger, "Is Jacob here?"

I said, "No Jacob's in..." I cut myself off when Elijah squeezed my hand. Right I probably shouldn't mention Lucacini in a room full of vampires. "He didn't come with us," I replied lamely.

She looked at me searchingly, "I hope he's all right."

I said, "He's fine, why wouldn't he be?"

Her teeth worried her bottom lip, "We haven't heard from him since Nessie got engaged."

My jaw dropped, "Nessie's engaged? Wow that's funny Jacob never said anything."

Edward casually draped an arm around her shoulders. "Bella's been worried," He smirked.

"Don't worry about Jacob," I paused for effect, "He met someone".

Bella gave me a skeptical look, "When you say he met someone, do you mean like a girl?"

I almost rolled my eyes, "Yep Jacob's moved on."

Bella pressed a hand to her throat, "Why are you saying that? He imprinted on Nessie!"

Whoa! Did she want him to be forever pining for her or her daughter? I'm not Bella's greatest fan, due to her history with Jacob. I remember the way she hurt him especially during her pregnancy.

I think I understand though. Jacob stayed around her because of Nessie. She's never really had to give him up.

I said, "Maybe he did or maybe he didn't. Trust me Jacob's with his soul mate now."

Edward's eyes flicked over my face his expression a cross between and pique and disbelief, "He's what?"

Elijah squeezed my hand again. "That's Alpha Black's story to tell," he said lightly.

Unbidden the memory of the night Jacob imprinted fluttered through my mind. When he first saw Mariella his eyes took on a quality I had seen in Sam's eyes numerous times.

_I asked, "Did I just see what I thought I saw? Answer me Black did you just imprint?" _

_His face lit up, "Oh yes."_

Elijah was right about being discreet. Jacob said one of the old Italian vampires could see every thought a person ever had with a simple touch.

If Bella came into contact with him she could accidentally give up our secrets.

Edward looked at me sharply. _Wait isn't he a mind reader?_ He nodded almost imperceptibly.

I'd been worried about the wrong vampire! Crap I needed to warn Elijah! When that thought crossed my mind, I remembered the pack mind.

Earl Bishop started teaching us to build privacy barriers back in La Push. Nowadays it was second nature whenever I phased.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could almost hear Earl Bishop's voice guiding me and soon my barriers snapped into place.

Edward tossed his head like some unseen force had slammed into him. He squinted at me like he was trying to decide what just happened.

He turned to Elijah. "Did you know you're a shield?," he muttered reluctantly.

Elijah looked at him questioningly, "You have me at a disadvantage."

Edward twisted his wedding ring absently. "I can usually hear the thoughts of most people except for shields."

"Really?" Elijah said his eye betraying nothing.

Edward nodded, "Yes you're the second natural shield I've met, the other one is Bella."

Elijah frowned, "Tell me Cullen, what do you expect me to do with this information? Why tell me this?"

Edward shrugged, "I'm just being transparent for our mutual protection."

He turned his eyes on me next, "Leah you've learned to hide your thoughts also. But it's different from the shields. I could feel you pushing me out."

I just stared at him nonplussed.

He winked at me. Apparently the vampire was trying to reassure me. Maybe he wasn't all that bad.

A cell phone beeped on the table and Esme snatched it up. She scrolled through it briefly.

"Carlisle they texted me some pictures," she said turning the phone around.

The picture was of an old looking carved stone a display case. It was a simple almost crude depiction of a howling wolf. I recognized it at once as The Canis Totem of The Ancients!

**Unknown Pov**

It turned out the totem was being sold by an anonymous art dealer. Leah informed the Cullens that the relic had been stolen. Esme shared what she knew about the seller, but it wasn't much.

Leah didn't want to spotlight the shape-shifter nation, so she used her medical residency as her reason for being there.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. After Leah and Elijah left the Cullens, they had breakfast and waited for the helicopter.

Elijah's Enforcers were baffled when he introduced them to Dr. Cullen and explained a little about the treaty. But the bottom line is they were soldiers used to following orders, and that was the end of it.

The flight back to the mainland seemed way to short. Leah and Elijah met her security detail at Ivan's Peak and they all drove back to Jeroisa City together.

**Leah's Pov**

Two days later

Seagaia National Park

The National Pack Run is a week long series of runs sponsored by different packs. It kicked-off on Monday and will culminate with the Opening of the Pre-Round Table Ceremonies on Saturday.

When I left work today my security detail and I decided to have our own mini pack run. That's how I ended up in Seagaia National Park after off-roading with the guys for at least an hour.

Delta Allen promised to show us some of his favorite run trails, but we decided to go hiking because the countryside was so beautiful I wanted to take pictures.

We decided to leave our vehicles in the parking lot at the base of Lookout Peak a popular location.

Delta Allen leaned against the hood of his Jeep looking over a paper map, "Listen up!" We will take the lifts up to Otters trail and hike about an hour and a half to reach the Peak.

Seth and Collin will phase. I will take point and Collin will bring up the rear. Mark and Seth will walk with Leah. Everyone stay alert and be careful. Any questions?"

A chorus of "no's" answered him and he glanced around, "Okay let's go have fun."

We were in the middle of nowhere. The parking lot itself reminded me of a highway rest stop. A steep staircase led down to a paved area with an information center and the elevators which were ski lifts.

Apparently they were popular during this week. The wolves could do a pack run and their friends and families could take the lifts to an agreed upon location. From there regular people could hike to the area's best locations.

There were some other people around. One group looked like a family. The man a huge werewolf carried a toddler on his back in a sling. The woman was tall and willowy. They had two other kids with them around middle school age. There was a group of teenagers hanging out and various other people.

We took the lifts up to a large picnic area with a gift shop. Seth and Collin ducked into the small changing spa to phase. I saw some vending machines dispensing t-shirts and shorts just inside the door.

Delta Allen decided we didn't have to stick to the established human trails. We could use the pack runs since we were all wolves capable of phasing.

We set off in some indiscernible path know only to Delta Allen. But soon I could pick up other wolf scents and tracks. There were many trails overlapping.

The area was rugged and the scent of pine in the air was almost overwhelming. It reminded me of Washington but these forest seemed denser, the trees ancient.

Delta Allen set a comfortable pace and we indulged in random conversation. The sound of Collin and Seth's paws echoed quietly around us.

About forty five minutes later minutes we reached a vista. The scene was majestic like something you would see in a National Geographic magazine. I sat on a rock and dug out my water bottle.

Mark took it upon himself to hold Seth and Collins water bottles for them so they could drink in wolf form. I laughed at their antics. I almost didn't notice the disturbance in the air until Delta Allen lunged at me knocking me down just as a rifle shot cracked out in the still morning air.

* * *

Authors Note: When I finished drafting this chapter it was over 4000 words so I split it into two parts.

In the next section Fidelity Part two Leah learns the truth about Elijah. The reveal scene was the inspiration for this whole story. Funny I wrote it first even before the prologue.

I've been looking forward to your response as much as you have been waiting for the scene. I cant wait see what you think.

I just have to edit one paragraph and do one final review and I can post it later today.

Meanwhile: How did you like seeing the Cullens? They will have more cameo appearances, but this is really a wolf pack story.

I tried to stay true to Leah's opinion of Bella in the book. How did I do?


	28. Chapter 28: Fidelity Part 2

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.**

A\N: Thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story. It means the world to me.

* * *

Chapter 28: Fidelity Part 2

**Leah's Pov**

Seagaia National Park

Mark took it upon himself to hold Seth and Collins water bottles for them so they could drink in wolf form. I laughed at their antics. I almost didn't notice the disturbance in the air until Delta Allen lunged at me knocking me down just as a rifle shot cracked out in the still morning air.

"Don't phase and don't move," he commanded tensely covering my body protectively with his own. I could feel the tension rolling off of him.

"Somebody's shooting?" I was so shook up I could barely form the words. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

Delta Allen shifted his dead-weight slightly to the side so I could actually draw air into my lungs. He raised his hand for silence and made a beckoning motion. I heard Collin and Seth shuffling closer until they flanked me. I was surrounded by wolves on three sides and could barely move.

"Where's Mark?" I whispered when I realized I couldn't see the young wolf."

"Right here," I heard his voice from somewhere behind me.

Delta Allen shook his head silently communicating for us to be quiet. He took his time looking around the area. He even searched the tree tops with his eyes.

I was starting to calm down when another shot rang out closer this time. I heard it ricochet off one of the nearby trees. The shooter was practically on top of us.

Delta Allen said, "We need to move. Seth, Collin phase. Follow me and stay as low as possible. Once we get safely to cover we will all phase. There's a compound near here we'll head there."

My teeth were starting to chatter. Who the hell would be shooting near hiking trails? The next ten minuets or so passed in an adrenaline laced haze. We literally had to crawl at times between several rocks and trees.

Eventually Delta Allen deemed it safe to phase. From there it was a race through the forest to reach a wide but winding dirt road. One minuet we were running and the next we approached a huge cave set deep in an overhang.

We stopped at an entry point with barricades and guards carrying rifles. Apparently we were expected, because a large gray wolf trotted up to us and linked to our pack mind. Delta Allen reviewed his memories of the shots and the two started talking in their language.

Abruptly, Delta Allen said, "Follow us." We sprinted down a steep paved path that opened into a huge valley completely surrounded by mountains. The compound looked like an active military base bustling with energy.

Numerous timbered buildings and what looked like clapboard barracks were nestled among the trees. People were out and about mostly wearing fatigues and black military boots. Some black ATV's were being driven around or stood parked randomly alongside curbs. I could see an airstrip in the distance.

Our designation was a three story building slightly isolated from the rest of the base. Delta Allen led us around the building, to a changing spa attached to the the back.

I took a long shower the hot water relaxing my body. I wished I had some of my favorite shower gel but settled for one of the generic soap bars I found unopened on a shelf nearby.

I looked around for something to wear since all of our stuff was laying shredded somewhere in the mountains. At least I'd managed to hold on to my backpack with my hairbrush, make-up and change of underwear.

I found a cabinet filled with stacks of new fatigues and some boots. I pulled on a pair of camouflage pants and a dark green t-shirt. The boots were to big for me so I stuffed the tips with socks to make them fit.

A door was open at the end of the hall and I could hear Seth and Delta Allen; so I followed their voices into a break room. There was a galley kitchen and several round tables with salt and pepper shakers on them.

Seth stood up from one of the tables, "Hey sis they delivered food but we waited for you."

He indicated the sub sandwiches, chips, drinks, and relishes spread out on the kitchen counter. I made a plate and went to join them and we all ate in silence.

"The lounge area's through here," Delta Allen said when we were finished.

We followed him into an open space that reminded me of Sam's warehouse back in La Push. There was an entrance that reminded me of grocery store doors. The room was divided into sections.

The west side was mostly empty with glossy wood floors and a rostrum. The east side had a large fireplace, some seating groupings, and a pool table. The guys settled on the sofa's.

I was restless and leaned up against the wall, "So what happened?"

Seth cleared his throat, "Maybe they were hunting?"

Delta Allen looked dubious, "I doubt it. That was a sniper using a high powered rifle. Anyway, hunting is illegal in this area during the National Runs."

"Well people break the law all the time," I replied.

Delta Allen said, "That's true but..."

A sound of the door opening interrupted us. Elijah entered the room wearing cargo pants paired with a polo shirt and laced up canvas shoes.

I felt my my breath catch in my throat. I didn't want to be caught ogling him, but I had never seen my man dressed so casually. He sure looked sexy.

He strode right over and pulled me into a hug. "Leah are you okay?," he whispered against my neck. I nodded and hugged him tighter. We held each other briefly and then he turned to greet the others.

By unspoken agreement we all walked over to the couches and seated ourselves.

Elijah said to Delta Allen, "Alright, I want to hear from you what actually happened."

Delta Allen nodded and told him everything.

Elijah looked at me thoughtfully, "Just to be safe, our first priority is to increase your security detail."

I frowned, "Why? Obviously, we weren't the target."

Elijah rubbed the back of his neck, "We don't know that."

I sighed, "Okay, but can I be in on the interviews?"

Elijah's lips twitched, "We're not planning interviews, but you can be involved in the selection."

I smirked at him, "Thank you."

He started to speak again, but hesitated and squared his shoulders.

It was a move so out of character for him that I grabbed his hand, "What's wrong?"

He said, "I have something to tell you. I just ask that you hear me out before you say anything."

My brother muttered, "It's about time." under his breath.

Delta Allen pushed back his chair, "Guys look maybe we should give them some ..."

He didn't finish his sentence because the door opened and Beta Alexe came in looking grim. He glanced over us as a group. "Is everyone okay?" he asked tensely.

Seth said, "We're fine in fact we were just.."

Beta Alexe waved his hand abruptly cutting him off, just as Adam rushed in the room looking worried.

Myself, Elijah, Seth, Mark, Delta Allen and Collin, we all stood up anxiously.

I remember thinking if the unflappable Adam is this emotional, he must have really bad news!

"What is it? Is it mom?" Seth blurted out.

"Your mom's fine and I'm glad you all are okay," Beta Alexe said distractedly.

Adam went straight to Elijah, "Sir excuse us for interrupting but Barnabus Obikan has been found."

Elijah looked at them soberly, "He's not well."

Adam said, "There's been a car accident. He's in surgery even as we speak."

Elijah's ran his hand tiredly over his eyes, "Then we must offer prayers for his speedy recovery."

Adam patted him on the back sympathetically, "I know it's not a good time but we have to go. We can plan on the way back."

"Uvimayah?" Elijah inquired.

Beta Alexe said, "He arrived yesterday. Everyone's waiting on you."

"Okay it's a go," Elijah said and looked right at me, "Leah? I'd like to invite you to ride with me, but most of what we will be discussing is classified."

I felt like I just had a deja vu. "Go take care of what your business. I hope your friend gets better," I said softly.

Elijah leaned in to kiss me softly, "i will plan on coming to see you tomorrow morning. Let's walk out together."

Julien and another man were standing by A shinny black Hummer. A second Hummer with bullet proof windows was waiting for us.

It had been an exhausting day and I slept most of the trip back to Jeroisa City, which turned out to be a good thing. I went straight to bed when I got home.

Unfortunately, I got called in to the hospital a couple of hours later. Another resident went into labor unexpectedly and I needed to cover the last two hours of her shift.

I was just finishing up when I happened to run into Dr. Crain and Cevin Eryin by the elevators.

She brightened, "Leah I know you're about to go home. But can you do me a favor and escort Alpha Eryin up to Mr. Obikan's room? He's in the private wing in room 304 B. He has a restricted visitor list but both you and Alpha Eryin are on it."

I am?, "Ah sure." I stammered.

The elevator buzzed and Cevin and I stepped on. It felt awkward because in spite of the study, we'd never had a personal conversation.

I focused on the blinking light showing the passing floors, "So have you met Mr. Obvikan?"

"Yes but I'm here tonight to represent Pack Eryin," he replied in a gruff voice.

The elevator opened and we stepped off. Although I'd never been in this wing, I could guess where room 304 was located.

I started down the corridor, "So did they find the totem yet?"

Cevin Eryin stopped abruptly pivoting around to face me, "Excuse me?"

I met his eyes, "The Canis Totem did they find it?'

He raised his chin, "I wouldn't know. I wasn't privy to the fact that they lost it. What happened?"

My heart dropped. I moved around him and resumed walking, "I can't tell you. I've probably said to much already.'

"Don't worry I won't tell your secret," he said quietly.

I found room 304 and there was a policeman stationed outside. He opened the door for us.

I'm not sure what I expected but the man on the bed was elderly. He reminded me of a wizard with his long white hair and beard.

A nurse who looked young enough to be in high school was writing on a chart. She looked up, "Well hello there."

Cevin Eryin walked over and said some ritualistic sounding words over the patient. He pulled an engraved card from his pocket and put on the table next to several others.

I looked closer. I recognized the Pack Lightfoot symbol on a burgundy and gold card. There was a black and silver one with the La Push and Pack Bishop symbols side by side.

A gorgeous royal blue and silver card had a stylized crown instead of a symbol. Cevin's was cream and burnt orange.

I said, "They're beautiful. Is there a meaning to them?"

Cevin Eryin said, "Yes, we use these to offer our pack's well wishes. It's only been a few hours. I imagine Red Barnabus will get hundreds over the next few days."

I raised my eyebrows, "Red Barnabus?"

He grinned at me, "He used to have bright red hair."

I looked at the cards again. "I'm surprised Korzka didn't leave one," I said to myself.

Cevin must have heard me because he frowned and bent closer to look at the cards, "He did."

He tapped the blue and silver one with his finger. We both looked up when the door slid open to reveal Julien and Beta Alexe accompanied by another of Elijah's entourage.

Cevin stood up abruptly, "What's the Elite Black Guard doing back here this late?" he said to no one in particular.

I had the distinct impression he'd been trying to avoid them.

Julien and Beta Alexe each took a spot on either side of the door. The third guard took up a similar position outside in the hall.

Elijah strode into the room. I noticed he had a haircut since I last saw him. He looked amazing in a custom made blue suit paired with a white silk shirt and his signature loafers. His tie and pocket square were Quileute red.

A tangible alpha demeanor radiated off his body, compelling the rest of us even Cevin Eryin, to lower our heads and expose our necks. The nurse curtsied.

Elijah walked over to me and took my hand. Raising it to his lips for a chaste kiss he said, "Hello Leah".

His gesture felt incredibly intimate. I breathed deeply savoring his scent, "Hello there."

"May I speak with you?," he asked so softly I had to strain to hear him.

I could guess what the fuss was all about. Cevin just called them "The Elite Black Guard." That explained a lot.

The Black Guard Lucacinia's version of the secret service, has a branch called The Elite Black Guard. They are the Wolf Kings personal protection detail.

My best guess is my imprint is one of them! It certainly explains his loyalty to the king.

In fact so many of them being here, Elijah, Julien, Beta Alexe, and the ones outside, made me think the Alpha Rex himself wasn't far behind them.

My heart sped up and I felt slightly nauseous. In spite of my doubts about him, I could be about to meet the infamous wolf!

I watched the door expectantly, "So where is the Wolf King?"

The only sounds in the room were the beep from the medical equipment, and Obikan's labored breathing.

Julien and Beta Alexe refused to meet my eyes. Cevin Eryin looked confused for a moment, then gaped at me incredulously. He jerked his head in Elijah's direction.

An uneasy premonition raced along my spine. He didn't mean Elijah, did he? No! no! There is no way my imprint is the Wolf King!

Except he is, I saw the truth in Elijah's eyes right before he said, "I'm right here."

I was stunned into silence as a pure unadulterated anger rushed through my body. Are you telling me I imprinted on the freaking Wolf King?

There had been clues all along. Lucacinians were always bowing and curtsying to him. He knew personal antidotes about the True Alpha wolves of the Round Table.

He knew the Avis Rex personally. He even asked about Uvimayah, the Felidae Rex earlier today.

I opened my mouth and closed it. "How could you?," I spat the words out before I could stop them.

I didn't give him time to answer my question. I just raised my hand and slapped Elijah hard, and he let me. He didn't even try to move. He just closed his eyes and allowed my hand to connect.

Gasps resonated around the room as all eyes riveted on me. Expressions ranged from, what the hell? to disbelief. I felt my eyes widen aghast at my own behavior.

With a slow spreading chill I realized I just slapped the King of Lucacini. Oh. My. Gosh. A couple of days ago I'd been making out with the king of Lucacini!...Oh! Perfect, Just Perfect!_  
_

* * *

A\N: Next chapter: Blindsided

Added 3-8-17

Alright I updated this chapter so I could add this note. I been waiting a long time to see what people thought of this chapter. Did you guys love it? hate it? Anything?

I hope for some feedback since this chapter was so important to me. It kinda inspired the whole story. =)

If you are considering leaving me a note just know feedback is very meaningful and motivational for me.

Thank You


End file.
